


Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Abortion, Deathfic, F/M, Loki's Lips Sewn Shut, M/M, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con References, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki a été punit par Odin et a décidé de refaire sa vie dans les bas fond d'Asgard. Les Avengers vivent leur vie aussi paisiblement que possible à se battre contre les méchants qui viennent les ennuyer. Jusqu'au moment où un attentat remet leurs vies en question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci était à la base prévue comme étant un OS.  
> Mais comme d'hab, bien sûr, ça commence à faire long. Là, j'en suis à 50 pages et il me reste un tout petit bout à faire.  
> Donc je coupe !!  
> Voilà la première partie.  
> Les suites vont arriver dans la foulée très vite puisque tout est écrit ou presque.
> 
> Pour la suite de "ses yeux" et "une vie nouvelle", ça arrive aussi. Juste que ce plot à la con me gonfle depuis une semaine et que je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. Donc maintenant que c'est fait (et que je suis plus sur un site pour le taff où j'ai pas de pc, super pratique pour écrire), je vais pouvoir reprendre !
> 
> A plus pour la suite ^^

A genoux sur le marbre, Loki fixait Odin d'un regard froid et distant.

"- As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?"

Un rire gras parcouru l'assemblée que le roi ne rejoint pas.  
Il avait posé la question par reflexe.  
Il s'était retenu de tressaillir lorsqu'il avait réalisé la cruauté de ses paroles à la seconde où elles quittaient sa bouche.  
Près de lui, Frigga avait lâché un petit cri. Près de son frère, Thor lui avait jeté un regard aussi incrédule que dégouté.  
Et Loki le fixait toujours, ses lèvres cousues de cuir qui saignaient encore sur le devant de la tunique grise qui ne le couvrait que jusqu'à mi-cuisse. La tunique traditionnelle des prisonniers.  
Loki avait exigé que ce soit Thor qui le fasse.  
Le prince ainé avait refusé jusqu'à ce qu'Odin le lui ordonne.  
C'était en larmes que Thor avait obéit. Le prince héritier qui avait pleuré à la place de son frère.  
Comme s'il n'était pas resté assez de sentiments ou même simplement de raison dans le jeune prince pour avoir peur ou mal.

"- PERE !" Rugit Thor, les mains encore couvertes du sang de son cadet.

Odin serra les mâchoires.  
Comment pouvait-il demander la moindre explication à présent ?  
Il avait été si furieux qu'il avait donné l'ordre comme punition première.  
Le roi foudroya du regard son fils ainé pendant que Loki le fixait toujours sans ciller, le regard comme mort, comme s'il n'attendait déjà plus rien de personne.  
Comme s'il était déjà mort lui-même à l'intérieur.

"- Pour les crimes que tu as commis, la sentence est la mort." Commença Odin.

Avec incrédulité, il réalisa non seulement que Loki semblait s'en ficher totalement mais qu'une grande partie de la cour était CONTENTE de ses paroles. Et de ce qu'il entendait de son trône, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Midgar.  
L'asgardien standard s'en pannait la jonquille avec un une couscoussière alsacienne de Midgar. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était voir Loki mort. Juste parce qu'il était Loki. Ils se tamponnaient qu'il ait failli détruire Jotunheim. Ils n'étaient même pas au courant que Loki ai failli tuer Thor.  
Ils voulaient juste le voir mort, mort, MORT !  
Odin serra très fort les mains sur les accoudoirs de son trône.  
Comment n'avait-il pas vu avant ?   
Et Loki subissait la haine ordinaire du peuple depuis longtemps ? 

Comment s'étonner de ce qu'il avait fait si tout le monde le méprisait ainsi.  
Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de lui ?

"- Néanmoins, je n'oublie pas les circonstances atténuantes qui ont entourées ton geste."

Cette fois, il y eut une émotion dans les yeux verts : De l'étonnement.  
Et de l'incrédulité.  
Le roi ne savait pas lequel était le pire.

"- Tes actes ont coutés un peu plus de deux milles vies. Te tuer ne les ramènera pas. Par contre, te laisser vivre pourra en sauver d'autre."

Odin donna un violent coup de Gungnir sur le sol  
La cour protestait violement.  
Ils voulaient voir le prince mort, pas les Norns ! Ils voulaient son sang ! Ils voulaient qu'il meure ! Ils voulaient qu'il souffre et qu'il pleure. Ils voulaient ses cris et ses larmes.  
Pas pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais pour qui il était.  
Le roi était totalement écœuré par son peuple.

"- Loki Odinson. Voici ta punition." Il leva Gungnir pour la pointer sur son fils adoptif. 

La magie heurta Loki en pleine poitrine, lui arrachant un cri étouffé de douleur.

"- Ton pardon viendra de tes actes. Tu devras sauver autant de vies que tu en as interrompues. Ta magie est à présent scellée. Tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser pour faire le mal, blesser ou faire souffrir."

Loki resta digne.  
Les mâchoires serrées, il effleura sa magie intérieure. Elle était bien là mais son accès lui semblait étrange. Il faudrait qu'il étudie ça.  
Odin fit un signe à son fils ainé.

"- Tu es à présent libre d'aller et venir à ta guise à Asgard. A toi de trouver comment obtenir ton pardon. Si tu le souhaites."

Si Loki voulait se complaire dans l'aigreur, ce serait son choix.

"- Thor, raccompagne ton frère à ses appartements pendant que j'ai un mot avec le reste de la cour."

Il n'allait pas lâcher son fils cadet sans protection au milieu de gens qui voulaient sa mort.

##################

Loki se redressa sur sa couche.  
Il rêvait encore régulièrement de la dernière fois où il avait été en présence de la famille royale, dix ans plus tôt.  
Après que Thor l'ai lâché dans ce qui avaient été ses appartements pendant près de trois milles ans, Loki avait pris quelques affaires pour disparaître.  
Il était resté absent du palais pendant presque trois mois.  
Il avait besoin de réfléchir aussi bien que de retrouver l'accès à sa magie.  
Comme elle avait été en partie scellée par Odin, il avait mis un long moment à faire le tour de ce qu'il lui restait et comment y accéder.   
Ça lui avait pris trois mois pendant lesquels il était resté seul auprès de Fenrir.  
Personne n'était venu le chercher, pas même Thor. Comme sa magie était limitée, il ne pouvait plus se cacher aux yeux d'Heimdall. Le Gardien avait dû rassurer Odin.  
Puis il était revenu au palais.  
Sans rire dire, sans demander, il avait fait ce que n'importe quel asgardien pouvait faire une fois par an s'il en avait les moyens financiers: il s'était inscrit sur les listes des apprentis.  
Nombreux avaient été ceux qui l'avaient fixés avec des yeux ronds quand il s'était présenté au premier cours en amphi pour les apprentis guérisseurs.  
Eir en était même restée figée une bonne minute avant de commencer son cours. Puis elle lui avait demandé de rester après.  
Comme il ne pouvait toujours pas parler, ils avaient longuement discutés mentalement.  
Il s'était inscrit sous le nom de Loki Laufeyson sur les rôles. Puisqu'il devait sauver des vies, autant qu'il apprenne à le faire.  
De par sa naissance, il aurait pu exiger un traitement de faveur.  
Eir comprenait.  
Il rejetait ceux qui l'avaient rejeté avant.  
Elle l'avait laissé faire mais l'avait prévenu. Il serait traité comme les autres. Qu'il rate ses examens, qu'il cause des rixes ou des problèmes et il serait jeté dehors.  
Loki avait sèchement accepté les règles.  
Il avait grimpé chaque échelon. Il avait baissé la tête, arrondit le dos et serré les fesses.  
Il avait changé les pires pansements, vidé les bassins, nettoyé les vomissures, les fèces et changé les malades, comme tous les autres apprentis.   
Nombreux étaient ce qui partaient avant la fin du premier semestre, dégoutés par le travail qui leur était imposé.  
Loki avait accepté chaque insulte, chaque moquerie. Il avait l'habitude.  
Il avait même subit les coups des autres apprentis dans les dortoirs.  
Il était bien plus vieux qu'eux mais ne pouvait se défendre. Il avait essayé une fois.  
La douleur du sort d'Odin l'avait laissé presque mort sur le sol.  
Ses agresseurs avaient eu si peur qu'ils avaient été cherchés de l'aide.  
Loki avait été soigné et ses agresseurs expulsés. Depuis, il avait été mis au banc des apprentis.  
Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça.  
Il avait continué à travailler avec acharnement, rage presque.   
Pour maintenir le calme, Eir l'avait fait passer ses examens en avance. Il y avait suffisamment excellé pour devenir Maitre Guérisseur en moins de trois ans.  
Avec sa magie pour l'aider aussi bien dans ses diagnostiques que dans ses soins, il avait mis peu de temps à devenir l'un des meilleurs guérisseurs du palais.  
Et le moins demandé.  
Personne ne voulait avoir affaire à lui.  
Plusieurs guerriers étaient morts à cause de leur orgueil.  
Ils préféraient mourir que d'être soignés par Loki.  
Et ils étaient morts.  
Alors Loki avait passé son dernier examen, celui qui lui permettait d'exercer seul.  
Il l'avait eu haut la main sous les yeux des plus chatouilleux guérisseurs du palais. Ils lui avaient réservé le cas le plus difficile qu'ils lui avaient trouvé. Mais il s'en était sorti.  
Comme son patient.  
Il avait reçu son diplôme et toute latitude de disparaître de l'aile médicale du palais. Non seulement il avait reçu toute latitude pour partir, mais il y avait été encouragé.  
Bêtement, naïvement, Loki avait sourdement espéré que ses parents viendraient pour sa remise de diplôme. Ils n'étaient pas venus.  
Il n'y avait pas eu de cérémonie pour lui.  
Eir lui avait juste donné le parchemin signé entre deux portes puis était partie.  
Loki n'avait pas bronché.  
Il avait récupéré ses affaires, avait mis les pieds dans ses anciens appartements pour la première fois depuis des années, avait pris tout ce qui comptait pour lui, la petite réserve pécuniaire et les bijoux qu'il avait, puis il s'était enfoncé dans les bas-fonds de la capitale.  
Les vrais, pas ceux dans lesquels Thor et ses amis s'amusaient à aller s'encanailler quand ils étaient jeunes et qui étaient juste le terrain de jeux finalement bien innocents des maisons nobles et de la haute bourgeoisie. Les catins y étaient vêtues de soie et des plus riches fourrures, la bière y était amer par les condiments qu'on y rajoutait et non à cause des rats crevés qui nageaient dans les tonneaux et si la viande était grasse, elle n'était à cause du beurre et non parce qu'elle était de qualité douteuse et de provenance incertaine.  
Loki repoussa la fourrure qui le couvrait pour aller ouvrir la porte de sa maison.  
Il restait un prince malgré tout. Il avait acheté une jolie maison qu'il avait retapée avec sa magie. Construire SA maison avait été presque thérapeutique. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait SA tanière, SON antre. Il était dans son chez lui. Il pouvait y faire ce qu'il veut sans que personne n'aille cafter ce qu'il faisait à qui que ce soit.   
Avant son arrivée dans le quartier, aucun guérisseur n'avait osé mettre les pieds là depuis des siècles, pas même pour les vaccinations obligatoires.  
Asgard étaient un royaume splendide. Mais la misère et la corruption y existait comme partout.  
Ici, le palais n'était qu'une vague ombre qui tombait sur eux le soir lorsque le soleil était bas à l'horizon.  
Comme Loki ne pouvait se défendre ni avec sa magie, ni avec une arme ou ses poings sans que la douleur du sort d'Odin ne le terrasse, il avait lancé autant de sorts de protection qu'il en connaissait sur sa maison et son jardinet.  
Il n'en sortait jamais.  
Tout lui était livré ou presque. Parfois, il faisait venir des vendeurs pour passer de nouvelles commandes. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait peur, juste qu'il avait une conscience aigüe du dégout qu'il pouvait inspirer. Ses clients ne venaient à lui que parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.  
Les malades venaient à lui. Comme cette nuit.  
Les deux femmes aidèrent leur sœur à entrer dans la maison puis suivirent Loki dans la salle de consultation.  
Là encore, Loki avait usé et abusé de sa magie pour rendre les lieux aussi parfaits et accueillants que possible. Même avec une lampe UV et un microscope, personne n'aurait pu trouver là la moindre trace de bactérie.   
Les lieux étaient probablement encore plus aseptisés que l'aile médicale du palais.  
Après tout, il n'avait que ça à faire de briquer sa maison.

"- Allongez-la sur la table." Avec le temps, sa télépathie s'était accrue. Il avait bien fallut qu'il parvienne à converser avec ses clients. 

Les deux femmes obéirent.  
Loki enfila une blouse sur son pantalon de nuit en coton.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

La plus jeune des deux femmes soupira doucement.

"- Un client qui n'a pas voulu payer."

Loki hocha la tête.  
Les putains étaient souvent ses clientes. Comme tous ceux qu'Asgard avait de honteux et d'indignes.   
Ici, il se sentait bien.  
Sans doute parce qu'il était aussi indigne qu'eux.  
Il était juste un monstre après tout. Indigne de sa famille, indigne de ce peuple. Indigne de sa vie même.  
Laufey aurait dû le tuer à la naissance.  
Loki désinfecta la blessure sur le flanc de sa patiente.  
Heureusement qu'elle était Asgardienne. Une humaine serait déjà morte.  
Il recousit ce qu'il put, nettoya la plaie, utilisa sa magie avec précision puis plaça un pansement sur la blessure.  
Au début, il utilisait uniquement sa magie pour soigner ses clients.  
C'était rapide, facile, épuisant certes mais c'était "plus simple".  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face au cas qu'il n'avait jamais voulu rencontrer et contre lequel Eir l'avait prévenu.

"Si tu épuises toute ta magie sur des blessures bégnines, que feras-tu quand on t'amènera en fin de journée un cas critique ?"

L'homme était mort sur la table d'examen et lui avait failli se tuer à épuiser sa magie.  
La famille du blessé ne lui en avait pas voulu. Sans doute parce qu'il s'était effondré à leur pied, les yeux et le nez en sang après avoir asséché complètement sa magie dans une dernière tentative de soigner le pauvre homme.  
Il avait bien apprit sa leçon.  
S'il n'avait pas utilisé toute sa magie en bobologie toute la journée, il aurait pu soigner le soldat blessé.  
Le compteur qu'il avait dans sa petite chambre et qui s'incrémentait tout seul à chaque fois qu'il sauvait une vie avait reculé de un lorsqu'il était partit se coucher.  
Il avait pleuré.  
Un peu.  
Puis il avait avancé.  
Les simples avaient remplacés les légumes dans son jardinet, un sous-sol avait été creusé par magie pour entreposer les potions et les décoctions.  
Puis il avait repris le travail.  
Depuis, il n'avait perdu que trois autres patients.  
Eux aussi avaient été retirés à son compteur même s'il n'y avait jamais eu rien à faire. Ils étaient morts sous ses mains alors ils s'étaient ajoutés à ses victimes.

"- Elle va s'en sortir ?"

Loki hocha la tête.  
Il était fatigué.  
Même lui se fatiguait à ne dormir que deux ou trois heures par nuit.

"- Je la garde pour la nuit. Rentrez chez vous, les filles. Elle est entre de bonnes mains." Projeta-t-il mentalement 

Les dames de petite vertu posèrent deux couronnes d'argent dans la coupelle à l'entrée de la sale de soins puis laissèrent leur amie entre les mains de Loki.  
C'était le tarif de nuit : deux couronnes.  
Le jour, c'était moitié moins, quelle que soit la blessure.  
C'était dérisoire.  
Mais avec la masse de clients qui se succédaient, c'était bien assez pour que Loki puisse vivre.   
Loki posa une couverture sur le corps de sa patiente évanouie puis retourna sous sa fourrure.  
Des fois, il se demandait s'il manquait à quelqu'un au palais.  
Sans doute pas.  
Sinon, il y avait toujours moyen de lui envoyer un message non?  
Heimdall savait où il était.  
Si personne ne prenait de ses nouvelles, c'était bien que tout le monde s'en fichait.  
Il savait que Thor revenait toutes les quelques semaines.  
Si, en dix ans, il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois, c'était bien parce que le prince couronné avait tiré un trait sur son frère.  
Le cœur de Loki se serra.  
Il l'avait voulu pendant des mois. Des années peut-être même.  
Mais à présent….Que sa famille lui manquait….   
Mais elle n'était plus sienne. Il l'avait bien comprit.  
Le prince qui ne l'était plus que de nom essuya rapidement ses yeux.  
Il ne tressaillit même pas lorsque le tissu de la blouse qu'il avait oublié de retirer frotta sur le cuir qui scellait toujours ses lèvres.

##################################

L'attaque avait été aussi inattendue que violente.  
Depuis dix ans, un long train de vilains et de fous divers et variés avaient attaqués.  
Les six premiers Avengers avaient été rejoints par d'autres mais le noyau dur était resté le même.  
Si les plus récents vivaient chacun chez soi, les six premiers habitaient toujours la Tour Stark.  
Chacun avait son étage.  
Chacun avait sa petite famille.  
Tony et Pepper avaient finalement convolés, Betty avait fini par demander son timide physicien en mariage, Natasha avait fait la même avec son moineau, Thor était en ménage avec Jane puisqu'Odin avait refusé le mariage. Quant à Steve, il avait succombé au charme d'une agent du SHIELD aussi minuscule que forte tête. Si la jeune femme dépassait le mètre soixante, c'était uniquement grâce à ses talons.  
Tout le monde se moquait gentiment du couple mais Steve répondait en général avec un sourire et qu'il aimait son agente de poche, na !  
Depuis dix ans, ils en étaient venu à un train-train routinier de missions réussies, d'attaques contre carrées et de morts évitées de justesse.  
Lorsque l'explosion avait soufflé la moitié du bâtiment du SHIELD, tout le monde était resté perdu de longues minutes.  
Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?  
Le SHIELD ? Le SHIELD était attaqué ?  
Hébétés, des agents avaient commencés à sortir du bâtiment pour tomber sur un tir de barrage qui avait fauché plusieurs dizaines d'en eux avant que les attaquants ne soient tués à leur tour.  
L'aile médicale du bâtiment était en ruine. Les hôpitaux avaient à peine suffit pour absorber le flot continu de blessés qui étaient arrivés en SUV noir ou en ambulance.  
Quand les évènements s'étaient un peu calmés et qu'un Fury avec un bras cassé et une jambe recousue sur 35 cm avait pu faire le bilan de l'attaque, la consternation avait parcouru les rangs du SHIELD.  
Plus de quatre-vingt morts, le triple de blessés, des réparations qui prendraient des mois, un QG en ruine qu'il faudrait détruire et reconstruire, des équipes entières de R et D ravagées, des projets détruits, des exabits de données perdues définitivement, un systèmes de surveillance en ruine, des ennemis échappés des cellules renforcées du SHIELD, des années de recherches en armement perdues, des hommes irremplaçables fauchés d'un coup par la bombe d'un groupuscule armé qui s'était trompé de cible.  
Le SHIELD était en ruine.  
Mais de tout ça, les six premiers Avengers ne retenaient qu'une chose : Ils avaient perdu l'un des leurs.  
Tous autour du lit d'hôpital, les joues trempées de larmes, le groupe attendait que le médecin débranche le respirateur.

"- Je ne veux pas…."   
"- Tony…. Tu ne peux pas t'opposer à sa décision." Souffla doucement Bruce, le cœur brisé.

Le milliardaire ne tenait debout que parce que Steve avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir.

"- Je ne peux pas la perdre !!!"

Que pouvaient-ils dire ?  
Pepper avait été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.  
Comme souvent, elle était passée récupérer des documents pour Tony, des contrats à signer, des missives à lire… Rien que de très ordinaire, rien que de très normal.  
Elle avait été soufflée par l'explosion en même temps que l'agent qui l'accompagnait vers la sortie.  
L'agent s'en était sorti avec la moelle épinière brisée. Il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher.  
Pepper n'avait pas eu la même "chance".  
Son crane avait heurté un bout de béton avec une infinie violence.  
Depuis, elle était dans le coma.  
Les médecins avaient été catégoriques.  
Il n'y avait rien à faire.  
Une partie trop grande du cerveau était impacté.

"- Nous devons procéder." Souffla doucement le médecin.

Il compatissait.  
Thor fit un signe de tête.  
Si ça avait été Jane à la place de Pepper…. Il serait devenu fou de douleur.  
A présent, tous ne craignaient qu'une chose : enterrer deux personnes au lieu d'une.  
Tony ne pourrait fonctionner longtemps sans son épouse. Tous le savaient.  
Comme tous savaient qu'il se jetterait à corps perdu dans la vengeance.  
Fury avait eu beau le leur interdire… Qui pouvait interdire quoique ce soit à Anthony Stark ?  
L'attentat datait déjà de trois semaines.  
Tony voulait du sang.  
Mais surtout, il voulait qu'on lui rende son épouse.  
Le médecin retira lentement le respirateur.  
Les poumons de Pepper se vidèrent lentement.  
Le médecin laissa en place le moniteur cardiaque.

"- Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps." Prévint-il avec tristesse.

Il détestait voir des gens mourir.   
Le rythme cardiaque ralentit lentement.

"- Pepper, s'il te plait…" Souffla Tony, le cœur brisé.

Il aurait dû être sur ce lit. Pas elle ! Pas sa Pepper ! Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle. Rien !  
La femme prit soudain une longue inspiration.  
Le rythme cardiaque se stabilisa puis se rétablit à un rythme normal.  
Bruce fut le premier à réagir.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe !!!"

Le médecin leur avait assuré que le corps de Pepper ne vivait encore que parce qu'ils le ventilaient. Elle n'avait plus de respiration autonome.

"- Je ne sais pas !!!" 

Le médecin appela plusieurs collègues puis le groupe fut jeté de la chambre pendant qu'ils examinaient la patiente.  
Tous attendaient avec angoisse.  
Mais le pire n'était pas l'attente.  
Le pire était l'espoir.

#####################################

La salle d'attente était pleine. Comme chaque jour.  
Loki avait engagé deux personnes pour l'aider.  
Une assistante pour gérer le flux des malades et faire un pré-triage et une jeune apprentie.  
En tant qu'Adepte Guérisseur, il était tout à fait de son droit de prendre une élève.  
La gamine était encore toute jeunette, a peine mille cinq cent ans. Elle était encore un peu maladroite mais elle apprenait vite. Sa famille n'aurait jamais les moyens de lui payer une entrée d'apprentie auprès des guérisseurs du palais alors lorsque le bruit avait couru que Loki cherchait un assistant, elle s'était précipitée. Comme d'autres.  
Loki avait fait avec eux ce que lui-même avait subi : nettoyage des plaies, des haricots, des seaux… Elle avait été la seule à rester.   
Comme elle ne savait pas lire, Loki lui apprenait tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur le tas. Quand il avait un peu de temps, il lui apprenait les runes.  
Depuis quelques temps, la faune des malades changeait un peu.  
Loki et ses deux assistantes en étaient un peu étonnées. Avec les vêtements usés et reprisés jusqu'à la corde se mêlaient quelques malades sur lesquels le coton remplaçait la laine et la peau tannée.  
Pour ceux-là, Loki montait les prix. Puisqu'ils avaient plus de moyens, qu'ils payent pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas.  
Personne ne bronchait.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?"

L'ancienne Valkyrie qui s'occupait de prendre les rendez-vous et de gérer les visites prit son parchemin. Si elle avait perdu une jambe au combat et s'était retrouvé chassée des guerrières d'Asgard puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu la décence de mourir, elle se débrouillait très bien avec le pivot de bois qu'elle s'était bricolé et installé au-dessous du genou. Et si elle ne pouvait plus courir, elle restait redoutable au maniement de la hache de guerre. Personne n'essayait de resquiller ou de poser des problèmes avec une telle secrétaire médicale.

"- Deux mères avec leurs bébés et sinon, c'est surtout l'épidémie de grippe."  
"- On commence par les gamins."

On commençait toujours par les gamins. Sinon, ça pleurait pendant des heures et ça rendait fous ce qui attendaient.  
La première mère entra dans le cabinet, son bébé de quelques jours dans les bras. Il y avait plus de naissance ici en un an que dans tous le palais en dix.   
Loki suivit sa patiente avec un soupir.  
Par la fenêtre en verre (un luxe ici !), il avait vu le halo caractéristique du Bifrost.  
Thor devait tout juste arriver. Ou tout juste partir.  
Loki secoua la tête.  
Il ne devait pas y penser.  
Il prit au passage la fiche de sa patiente

"- Alors, comment va…Agni, c'est ça ?"

Le bébé le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus pendant qu'il le déshabillait pour l'examiner.  
Lorsque le dernier patient fut sorti, Loki se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Comme deux fois par semaine, il ne travailler que le matin pour passer son après-midi avec son élève dans le calme du sous-sol pour préparer potions, poudres et décoctions.  
S'il s'était plus d'une fois plein du travail de fou qu'il devait faire pour mener à bien ses devoirs de cours en plus de ceux de son frère (souvent), ce n'était rien par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait à faire à présent.  
Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Non.  
Ce qui l'empêchait de dormir, c'était les morts.  
Il s'était attaché à ces gens.  
Si nombre d'entre eux le méprisaient quand même mais subissaient sa présence parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, quelques-uns, quand même, semblait l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était;

"- Des rendez-vous pour demain, Rakta ?"

La valkyrie compulsa ses listes.

"- Une douzaine pour le matin."

Le matin, c'était rendez-vous. L'après-midi, c'était libre consultation.  
Il n'en verrait jamais le bout.

"- Bon…. Et bien déjeunons et ensuite, sous-sol."

Son assistante lui lança un petit sourire aussi timide que lumineux.  
Loki grogna intérieurement.  
Une petite discussion serrait nécessaire. Il savait qu'il était le seul élément masculin qui ne passait pas sa vie perpétuellement ivre dans l'environnement de la gamine. Il allait devoir mettre très vite le holà à tout attachement impromptu.  
Pauvre petite.  
A l'extérieur de la clinique, une fois de plus, Loki pu voir le Bifrost illuminer le ciel.  
Thor faisait bien des allers-retours en ce moment.  
Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

"- Loki ?"  
"- Désolé, Dora."

La jeune fille rosit doucement.  
Oui, vraiment, Loki allait devoir avoir une longue discussion avec elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper avait été placée dans une aile de soins palliatifs de l'hôpital.  
Il n'y avait rien à faire pour elle à part attendre.  
Des aliments lui étaient transmis directement dans l'estomac via un tube ce lui semblait suffisant pour la maintenir en vie.  
Des kinés faisaient travailler ses muscles chaque jour mais pour le reste…  
Elle respirait sans aide, son cœur battait, mais les médecins ne comprenaient pas comment c'était possible.  
Comme si le corps s'accrochait à une vie qui n'avait plus lieu d'être.  
Les médecins avaient tentés de faire comprendre à Tony.  
Les électro-encéphalogrammes étaient totalement plats. Il n'y avait RIEN à faire. RIEN à espérer.  
Mais ni Tony ni ses amis ne voulaient entendre.  
Le cœur battait seul. La respiration était profonde.  
Pepper finirait par revenir, ils le savaient.  
Seul Bruce ne disait rien.  
Contrairement aux autres, il avait déjà commencé son deuil.  
Même Natasha refusait d'accepter que sa meilleure amie puisse être…Partie… Jane non plus refusait de perdre son amie. Et son angoisse commençait à s’en ressentir sur sa relation avec Thor. Sans le vouloir, elle était de plus en plus agressive avec lui.  
Le pauvre prince faisait le gros dos et subissait. Il comprenait.  
Lui aussi était mort d’inquiétude pour son amie. Il aimait beaucoup Pepper. Elle avait un solide bon sens qui leur manquait à la majorité d’entre eux.   
Pour tenter d’aider, Thor avait même demandé à Eir de venir examiner la malade.  
La déesse n'avait rien pu faire, à sa grande tristesse.  
Elle était peut-être une déesse mais certaines choses étaient hors de sa portée. Réparer un cerveau ravagé par exemple.  
Tant que le cœur vivait, peut-être le cerveau pouvait-il guérir un peu ?  
Elle n'en savait rien.  
Désolée, elle s'était excusée de ne rien pouvoir faire à part alléger certains des symptômes.  
Les muscles de la jeune femme avaient cessé de s'atrophier grâce aux potions qu'elle faisait passer à Thor par le Bifrost.  
A part ça ?  
Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.  
L’angoisse et la tristesse du groupe avait grimpé en proportion.

Tony se laissa tomber dans un profond fauteuil.  
Depuis l'attentat, il n'avait pas remis son armure. S'il n'était pas ivre du soir au matin, c'était uniquement parce qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour faire tourner la compagnie. Non pour la compagnie elle-même mais pour avoir l'argent pour s'occuper de Pepper.  
Plus rien d’autre ne comptait pour le milliardaire que son épouse.  
Les journaux à scandale étalaient en première page le désespoir de l'ingénieur avec la même délectation qu'ils avaient mis à rapporter ses frasques ou son mariage.  
Tout ce qui faisait vendre était bon. Et le malheur d'un grand plus que le reste.  
C'était toujours bon pour le commun du mortel de voir que le grand pouvait souffrir lui aussi.

"- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir, Bruce ?" La voix du milliardaire était épuisée.

Le physicien retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer sur sa chemise.  
C'était un geste qu'il avait souvent lorsqu'il était nerveux.  
Depuis dix ans qu'il vivait à la tour Stark, il n'avait plus jamais eut "d'accident" avec Hulk.  
La grande bête verte c'était progressivement calmée au point qu'une trêve fragile s'était établie entre les deux moitiés de la même âme.

"- Tony…"  
"- C'est à propos de Pepper ?"

Bruce jura silencieusement.  
Pourquoi est-ce que c'était à LUI d'annoncer la nouvelle à Tony ?  
Ça allait encore plus le détruire.

"- Tony…. Les analyses sanguines de Pepper étaient bizarre depuis trois semaines."  
"- Tu m'en avais pas parlé !"  
"- Les médecins pensaient que c'était une anomalie d'analyse."

L'ingénieur se redressa sur son fauteuil.  
L'attentat avait eu lieu trois mois auparavant.  
Personne ne s'en était vraiment remis mais lui moins que tous les autres. Il avait si peur de perdre son épouse. Chaque jour gagné était une victoire mais jusqu’où Pepper tiendrait-elle ?

"- Tony…. Tu n'étais pas au courant de l'état de Pepper n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne devait même pas le savoir elle-même…."  
"- …..Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Bruce !!!"  
"- …. Pepper était enceinte quand l'attentat a frappé. Sans doute de quelques jours à peine."

Le milliardaire passa au livide.  
Quoi ?  
Il aurait dû…Il avait failli….être père ?

"- Tony… Elle l'est toujours…."

#############################################

Loki était sorti dans la rue pour la première fois depuis des années.  
Il était nerveux.  
Si Rakta et les deux frères d'une patiente qui lui devait la vie ne l'avait pas accompagné, il savait qu'il ne serait pas sorti.  
Même s'il avait quelque peu changé depuis qu'il vivait dans les bas quartiers, il savait que quelqu'un finirait par le reconnaître.

"- Tu ne devrais pas rentrer la tête dans les épaules comme ça, Loki."

Le ton âpre de l'ancienne valkyrie le fit sourire avec amertume.

"- Quelqu'un va finir par me reconnaître, Rakta."  
"- Et alors ? Grand bien leur fasse."  
"- Rakta…"

Les deux mercenaires qui les accompagnaient reniflèrent. Loki les payait pour leur protection bien sûr, mais ils étaient surtout là parce que leur petite sœur était vivante parce qu'il avait soigné la petite fille sans rien demander en échange. Les deux mercs étaient bien content d'échanger la vie de leur sœur contre quelques heures de vadrouilles de temps en temps quand l'envie en prendrait le prince.

"- Elle a raison hein. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'ils te reconnaissent ?"  
"- Ils me haïssent… Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis venu m'installer dans les bas fond ?"

L'ainé des deux frères eut un sourire railleur.  
Comme la plus part des Asgardiens, il était blond, barbu aux yeux bleus, avec des bras comme les cuisses du sorcier.   
Son cadet était son clone, juste un peu plus grand.  
Ils étaient nés là où Loki avait fini par tomber.  
Ils avaient bien tenté de rejoindre l'armée régulière mais leur origine leur avait claqué la porte des casernes au nez.  
Personne ne voulait de "trouble-fête" chez eux, quand bien même ils n'auraient jamais gâchés leur chance comme le faisaient bien d'autres à qui on ne disait rien, juste parce qu'ils étaient bien nés.  
Ils avaient appris à se battre sur les genoux de leur père et de leurs oncles.  
Ils avaient eu des clients de plus ou moins longues durées, parfois pour des caravanes vers d'autres royaumes où on n’allait pas risquer des Asgardiens respectables.  
Ils avaient fini par se faire à la vie de mercenaire.  
Tant qu'ils avaient assez pour faire vivre leur mère et leur sœur maintenant que leur père et leurs oncles étaient mort pendant une guerre quelconque, ils ne demandaient rien de plus.  
Avec les mois, ils s'étaient un peu attaché au prince déchut.   
Loki avait un sale caractère, une langue acerbe et cuisante, mais il ne rechignait jamais à recoudre une arcade sourcilière à deux heures du matin pas plus qu'à pratiquer une petite "opération de convenance" sur une gamine de treize ans en équivalent humain qui avait eu la malchance de se livrer à des petits jeux plus que manuel avec son copain. La vie était assez dure ici sans qu'une gosse se la gâche si jeune avec un bébé non désiré que le père ne voudrait de toute façon pas. Loki prenait de très gros risque quand il pratiquait ce genre de chose. Un avorteur risquait la peine capitale si quelqu'un prévenait la maréchaussée. Mais quelle importance ?  
Alors certes, chaque "meurtre" comme les bien-pensants du palais appelaient ça, incrémentait son compteur d'une vie en plus à compenser, mais c'était le genre de cas où il avait très vite fait la paix avec sa conscience. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Sleipnir, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui rende ce service quand il avait été violé par Svadilfari. Sa vie aurait sans doute été différente.  
De la même façon, il ne rechignait jamais à laisser certaines poudres à ses patients les plus atteints s'ils lui demandaient. Les asgardiens aussi souffraient de maladies dégénératives.  
Un suicide assisté, apaisé, avec les proches, était souvent plus digne et moins douloureux pour tout le monde (et surtout le mourant), qu'une agonie prolongée de mois, voire d'années sans rien pouvoir faire qu'assister à la fin de plus en plus profonde du malade.  
Ça aussi c'étaient des vies Loki acceptait de prendre sur son karma.

Erik montra une boutique du doigt.

"- C'est pas là où tu voulais aller ?"

Loki se sortit de ses pensées. Machinalement, il repoussa dans son dos la natte qui lui arrivait à la taille. Il s'était juré qu'il ne la couperait pas avant d'avoir réussi à ramener son compteur à zéro.   
C'était une marque de plus pour lui.  
Quelque chose de tangible qui représenterait son évolution.

"- Oui en effet."

Les deux mercs sur les talons, Rakta à sa droite, le prince entra le premier dans la boutique de simples.  
Immédiatement, une odeur âcre de végétaux en train de sécher prit à la gorge les deux frères qui se mirent à tousser.  
Loki ne put retenir un petit sourire.

"- Erik, Sven, attendez dehors si ça ne va pas."  
"- Non, t'en fait pas. Ça va aller."

Le propriétaire des lieux les toisa avec méprit.  
Les vêtements des deux asgardiens étaient certes propres mais miteux. L'ancienne Valkyrie était et bien…Ce qu'elle était. Quant à Loki…. Le vendeur ne le reconnu pas.  
Pendant qu'il était prince, le jotun avait rarement mit les pieds dans cette partie de la ville et le marchand n'était pas le genre d'individu qui pouvait avoir une chance d'être invité au palais.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"  
"- Bonjour aussi." 

Un peu prit au dépourvu que ce soit une femme qui lui parle, le marchand hésita une seconde.

"- Heu…oui… Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous."

Bon, le ton était moins agressif. C'était déjà ça.

"- Mon patron est à la recherche de graines."

Loki sortit une liste soigneusement calligraphiée qu'il posa devant le marchand  
Le marchand la prit.

"- C'est pour vous ?"

Loki hocha sèchement la tête.  
Il avait plus honte que jamais de ses lèvres cousues.   
Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le royaume pour porter une telle marque d'ignominie.

"- Je vais aller voir."

Pendant que l'homme allait à l'arrière-boutique, Loki fit le tour des étalages.  
Il prit quelques produits et éléments qu'il posa sur le comptoir.   
Le vendeur ne tarda pas à revenir avec la commande complète.  
Loki paya avec ce qu'il venait de prendre en plus.

"- Je vous met ça dans un sac ?"

Loki refusa.  
Il téléporta directement le tout chez lui puis le groupe ressortit pour passer à la boutique suivante.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps au quartier pour savoir qu'un sorcier faisait ses courses. Ils étaient suffisamment peu nombreux à Asgard pour que la rumeur se propage à la vitesse de la lumière.  
Il ne fallut pas non plus longtemps pour que Loki soit reconnu puis pour qu'il ait besoin de la protection des deux frères mercenaires.  
Ils sortaient tout juste de l'établissement d'un maitre verrier où il avait acheté fioles, pots et seringues lorsque la première pierre l'atteint sur l'épaule.  
Loki gronda.  
Il aurait dû mettre son armure tient.  
Erik repoussa la seconde pierre.  
Puis le bouclier de Rakta en intercepta une autre.

"- On ferait mieux de partir."

Loki ne voulait pas être tenu pour responsable d'une émeute.

"- Loki…"  
"- Non, il a raison, Sven. Ça devient dangereux."

Ils n'étaient que trois après tout.  
Loki fit le gros dos avant de s'éloigner à grands pas vers ce qui était à présent sa maison.  
Un juron lui échappa lorsqu'une voix connue commença à dissiper l'attroupement qui s'était formé.  
Puis il fut nez à nez avec Fandral.

"- Mais qui voilà donc ?"  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fandral ?"  
"- Tu peux vraiment rien faire sans causer une catastrophe hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?"

Le prince serra les mâchoires.  
Qu'il aurait aimé avait la bouche libre…. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire rentrer dans la gorge de ses anciens amis tout ce qu'il avait contre eux.  
On le poussa violement dans le dos.  
Sans Erik pour le rattraper, il serait tombé.  
Sif lui dédia un sourire moqueur.

"- Oups, désolée."  
"- Venez…" Gronda mentalement Loki à ses amis en faisant un effort pour garder son sang-froid et ignorer la douleur du coup de pied qu'il avait reçu de la jeune femme. 

Délibérément, sans un regard de plus, il prit la direction de son chez lui.  
Les trois guerriers plus la valkyrie les suivirent de loin.  
Petit à petit, leurs sourires moqueurs se firent de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure qu’ils changeaient de quartiers.  
Depuis dix ans, ils n'avaient pas revu Loki.   
Le prince ne leur avait pas manqué une seconde.  
Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas pensé à lui depuis l'instant où il avait été retiré de leur vue.   
Loki n'était qu'un nuisible dont ils étaient enfin débarrassés. Ils avaient passés des siècles à supporter sa présence pour faire plaisir à Thor. Quand Loki avait disparu, ils avaient été totalement satisfaits !  
A présent, ils réalisaient jusqu'où était tombé le jeune prince. Car même si ça leur faisait mal de l'admettre, Loki était TOUJOURS prince d'Asgard.   
C'est donc de plus en plus silencieux et de moins en moins moqueurs qu'ils suivirent le groupe.  
Petit à petit, ils furent même inquiets.  
Sans le vouloir, ils se rapprochèrent de Loki  
Qu'était ce quartier ?  
Une telle misère existait à Asgard ?  
Ils en étaient tout retournés. Ils n’avaient jamais mis les pieds ici. Ils n’auraient même jamais imaginés que des Asgardiens puissent vivre dans un tel dénuement et une telle misère. Pour eux, Asgard se résumait principalement au Palais, aux Hauts Quartiers, aux Arènes et au Bifrost. Le reste…  
Ici, les enfants étaient aussi nombreux que dépenaillés, contrairement à en-haut. Quel était donc le taux de natalité ici ?  
Ils frémirent.  
Leurs mises de qualité et apprêtés détonnaient affreusement dans la fange des lieux.  
A l'inverse, les vêtements solides et simples du groupe devant eux semblaient parfaitement à leur place.

"- LOKI !!! LOKI !!!"

Un homme entre deux âges se précipita sur le groupe.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"  
"- Y a eu un accident sur le chantier."

Plusieurs maisons étaient en train d'être construites avec ce que les habitants des lieux trouvaient ou pouvaient acheter. 

"- Où sont les blessés ?"  
"- Sur les lieux. On n'a pas voulu les bouger. Et l'un d'eux est encore sous les décombres."

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Rakta."  
"- Dora et ta trousse." Comprit la vétérane en clopinant aussi vite que possible vers le cabinet.

Il hocha encore la tête.  
Le groupe oublia totalement la présence des trois guerriers et de Sif. Les quatre amis s'entre-regardèrent une seconde puis suivirent au pas de course.   
Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux du drame.  
Le quartier entier semblait réuni pour aider à sortir les malheureux prisonniers des décombres.  
Loki retira la lourde cape qu'il avait sur les épaules pour en couvrir un blessé qui tremblait rétroactivement de peur. Il retroussa ses manches, ouvrit sa mallette dès qu'elle fut près de lui puis commença à donner ses ordres tout en enfilant sa blouse avant de se désinfecter les mains avec une solution bleue tirée d’une fiole en métal.  
Très vite, il tria les blessés par gravités des blessures.  
Il abandonna les moins atteints à son élève pour tout ce qui était simple réduction de fracture, sutures et nettoyages de plaies. Rakta aussi aidait de son mieux tout en donnant des instructions simples à quelques femmes qui aidaient elles aussi leurs pères, maris et fils blessés.  
A l'écart, Sif et les autres observaient la panique organisée qui luttait pour sortir les pauvres gens encore coincés sous les décombres.  
Loki prononça plusieurs décès, soigna en partie avec sa magie un vieux guerrier ouvert du torse au nombril puis le laissa entre les mains de son élève pour qu'elle finisse le boulot. Lui se chargeait de réduire les blessures les plus graves. Quand la vie du patient n'était plus en danger, il l'abandonnait sur place puis passait au suivant pendant que d'autres prenaient le relais pour panser les plaies avec des moyens plus conventionnels.

"- Mais y a eu combien de blessés?"

Fandral était consterné.  
Vu l'état des maisons, si on pouvait appeler ça des maisons, deux ou trois avaient dû s'écrouler les unes sur les autres en même temps alors que les maçons improvisés tentait d'en construire d'autre entre les premières en utilisant les murs latéraux pour s'appuyer dessus et ne plus avoir à monter que les deux façades. L'humidité des mortiers avaient dû achever les constructions déjà branlantes.   
Les bras ballants, ils restaient là à regarder sans réaliser les regards noirs que les habitants leur jetaient.

Loki s'était agenouillé près du dernier blessé.  
C'était un jeune homme, un gamin presque. Mais surtout, il était coincé sous des débris jusqu'aux genoux.  
S'il avait eu accès à toute sa magie, il aurait pu le sortir de là. Mais tout ce qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour l'aider était considéré par le sort d'Odin comme une magie "agressive".  
Le gamin n'allait pas tarder à perdre ses jambes s'ils ne le sortaient pas de là.  
Et ici, sans ses jambes….

"- Combien de temps pour le dégager ?"  
"- Au moins trois heures."

Loki hésita.  
Une main l'agrippa par le devant de la tunique.

"- Je…Je veux pas mourir…" 

Il caressa doucement les cheveux du gamin.

"- On va tout faire pour l'éviter." Promis le dieu du Chaos  
Il s'agenouilla pour poser la tête du jeune homme sur ses cuisses puis projeta aussi peu de magie que possible dans le blessé, juste assez pour que ses jambes ne meurent pas.

"- ALLEZ ! ON DEBLAYE !!!" Rugit l'un des types qui avait pris en main les sauvetages.

Le quartier entier se mit au travail.  
Même les gosses hauts comme trois pommes aidaient à faire la chaine pour dégager le blessé.  
Régulièrement, des éboulements se produisaient, arrachant des cris de douleur au pauvre gosse qui sentaient ses jambes de plus en plus écrasées. Loki avait beau tenter de le protéger…Cette partie de sa magie lui était interdite.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, sans un mot, Hogun prit sa place dans l'une des lignes de chaines pour aider. Fandral suivit, puis Volstagg.  
Sif seule resta à l'écart.  
Elle n'avait pas la moindre compassion pour ces déchets.  
S'ils étaient réduits à ça, soit c'était par ce qu'ils n'avaient pas la force de s'en sortir, soit parce que, comme Loki, ils méritaient d'être là.  
Il n'y avait aucune compassion à avoir.  
Les enfants ?  
Ce n'étaient que des sales gosses alors quelle importance ? Probablement du gibier de potence en devenir de toute façon.  
Finalement, enfin, ils purent tirer le blessé de sous les décombres.

"- TOUT LE MONDE RECULE !!!"

Tout le monde s'égailla en arrière aussi vite que possible.  
Le reste des maisons s'écroula en un gâchis de pierres humides.

Sans un regard pour la catastrophe, Loki avait déjà porté le blessé à son cabinet.  
Si seulement il avait pu le téléporter !!! Mais non, le sort d'Odin considérait que c'était un usage agressif de sa magie. Sort de merde !  
Une bonne partie du quartier se rassembla devant la petite maison du sorcier en silence.  
Entrainés par la foule, les trois guerriers plus Sif suivirent le mouvement.  
Loki ressortit plus d'une heure après, les mains rouges de sang, sa blouse écarlate et le visage sombre.  
Il secoua simplement la tête.  
Une femme sur le côté hurla de désespoir avant de s'écrouler en pleurs.  
Son époux, guère en meilleur état, la serra contre lui.  
Les parents.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda doucement un des frères de la victime.  
"- Les chairs étaient trop écrasées. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais…."  
"- Tu aurais pu l'amputer au lieu d'attendre ! Et il serait vivant !" renifla Sif avec un rien de mépris.

Loki la fixa froidement.

"- Ici, une telle mutilation est équivalent à la mort, Sif. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas."  
"- Peuh."

Hogun attrapa la jeune guerrière par le bras. De force, il l'entraina avec lui.  
Elle était folle ou quoi ? Elle ne voyait pas les regards noirs des gens ?  
Le petit groupe fuit presque la populace avant de se faire lyncher.  
Sans s'occuper davantage d'eux, Loki tenta de son mieux de consoler la famille.  
Super la sortie en ville.  
Il était écœuré.

#################################################

Tony passait des heures assis près de son épouse.  
Le temps passait, le ventre de la jeune femme gonflait légèrement, mais rien ne changeait de son état général.  
Celui de Tony par contre, se dégradait lentement.  
Ses amis en venaient à craindre qu'il soit plus là lorsque le bébé naitrait.  
Pepper en était à quatre mois de grossesse à peine.  
L'échographie avait rassuré tout le monde.  
Le bébé grandissait bien.  
Mais s'il grandissait, sa mère ne se remettait pas.  
Un des médecins avait suggéré que le corps de la CEO ne vivait encore que parce qu'il était gestant. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette petite vie à protéger….  
Tony était rentré dans une rage folle.  
Depuis, personne n'osait plus lui donner de nouvelle sur l'état de santé de son épouse.  
Les autres n'osaient plus vraiment en demander non plus.  
Chaque jour arraché était un jour de plus pour permettre au fœtus de se développer un peu.  
Il était encore trop tôt pour le retirer du corps de sa mère.   
Aucun des médecins n'avait parlé à Tony de l'arrêt cardiaque de Pepper, deux jours avant.  
Ils avaient réussi à faire repartir le cœur.  
Normalement, ils n'auraient pas dû. Mais avec le bébé….  
Ils savaient que le corps gestant ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.   
Alors chaque jour était important pour donner une infime chance de plus au bébé.

"- S'il te plait ma chérie… Nous avons besoin de toi tous les deux." Suppliait Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor était retourné à Asgard.  
Il avait besoin de se détendre un peu.  
La tristesse de ses amis, la sienne propre…  
Même Jane lui portait sur les nerfs en ce moment. Petit à petit, il réalisait que ce qui était arrivé à Pepper pourrait très bien arriver à son amie mortelle. Il fallait qu’il la laisse partir.  
Jane était et resterait mortelle.  
Il ne pourrait rien y faire.  
Même si Odin avait accepté de donner à l’humain une pomme d’Idunn, elle resterait fondamentalement « humaine ». Les éventuels enfants qu’ils pourraient avoir auraient cette même faiblesse.   
Aussi douloureux que cela soit, Odin avait eu raison d’épargner cette douleur à son fils. Thor pouvait accepter la rupture. Il n’aurait pas supporté la perte.  
Pour un dieu millénaire, la différence était primordiale.  
Il n’y avait qu’à voir la douleur qui était la sienne d’avoir cru perdre Loki.  
Il pouvait accepter que Loki ne veuille plus le voir. Il ne pourrait supporter qu’il soit mort.  
Le perdre tuerait quelque chose en lui. Il le savait.  
Alors voir Jane s’éloigner de lui, savoir Pepper si loin…  
Il ne supportait plus de voir la pauvre CEO dans cet état. Et surtout, de ne rien pouvoir faire. Même EIR n'avait rien pu faire.  
C'était sans doute le plus triste.  
Si la déesse de la médecine ne pouvait aider une simple mortelle, quelle chance restait-il à son amie ?  
Il craignait plus que tout de perdre Tony dans la foulée. Perdre l’Avenger serait pour lui presque aussi douloureux que perdre Loki.  
Si le bébé parvenait à naitre, peut-être tiendrait-il. Mais si les guérisseurs mortels ne parvenaient pas à maintenir Pepper en vie assez longtemps pour que le bébé puisse finir sa gestation en couveuse…..Thor perdrait trois personnes au lieu d’une.

"- THOR !!!"

Le prince eut un pauvre sourire pour ses amis.  
Il revenait davantage à Asgard depuis l'attentat que depuis des années.  
Même s’il ne restait jamais longtemps, Thor avait besoin de retrouver le monde de son enfance. C’était comme un baume pour une partie de son cœur. Pour le reste…   
Le souvenir de Loki était encore si fort ici…Si douloureux…Mais pour l'instant, il l'était moins que la peine de Tony.  
Si seulement le prince avait su ou était son frère… Odin lui avait interdit de le chercher. Mais certainement pas d'aller le voir si jamais il tombait sur lui par accident.  
Thor ne comprenait pas pourquoi Odin leur imposait cette séparation.  
Il y avait une raison bien sûr. Il y avait toujours une raison aux actes de son père. Peut-être pour que Loki, comme lui, réalisent l’importance de l’autre ?  
Peut-être…  
Avec la perte potentielle de Tony, le besoin de revoir Loki était néanmoins plus fort que jamais. Il fallait qu’il le voit, qu’il s’assure qu’il allait bien.  
Il fallait qu’il le prenne dans ses bras, qu’il respire son odeur.  
Il avait grandi avec lui. Il avait appris avec lui.  
Son frère lui manquait tellement….  
Il avait « besoin » de le voir. Aussi surement qu’il avait besoin d’air pour respirer.  
Mais pour ça, encore fallait-il qu'il sache où il était.  
Peut-être était-il temps de demander des comptes à Odin.  
Ou de défier ses ordres.  
Il serait roi un jour après tout, flute !  
Et un roi ne pouvait rester sur ses fesses à attendre qu'on lui dise quoi faire.  
Son père pouvait aller se faire voir. Il avait besoin de Loki un peu plus chaque jour.  
Il avait besoin d'avoir son frère près de lui.  
Et il avait besoin de sa magie.  
S'il obtenait une réduction de sa peine en échange de son aide pour Pepper, Loki accepterait sans doute de l'aider n'est-ce pas ?  
Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?  
Parce qu’utiliser Loki ne lui avait jamais paru « bien ». Il voulait Loki près de lui pour autre chose qu’user de ses talents. Il avait besoin de Loki parce qu’il était Loki. Point.

"- Thor ! Je te parle !"

Le prince sursauta presque.

"- Désolé, Sif. Je pensais."

La jeune femme eut un reniflement peu appréciateur.

"- Cesse de t'y essayer, Thor. Tu prends des risques avec ta santé. Contente-toi d'être un gentil garçon et ce sera bien suffisant." Se moqua-t-elle.

Ce qui l'aurait fait sourire des années plus tôt le crispa profondément.  
Etait-ce donc ainsi que tous le voyaient ?   
Un gars gentil mais un peu simplet ?  
Qu'en serait-il quand il serait roi ? Comptaient-ils sur le Conseil pour diriger à sa place et lui simplement dire oui à tout ? Un gentil homme de paille ? Une décoration ?

"- …Sif…Depuis quand me vois-tu comme un imbécile finit ?"

Le sourire de la jeune femme diminua visiblement.

"- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Thor." Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si l'idée même de devoir argumenter avec le prince la fatiguait déjà. "Juste que tu es plus impulsif qu'autre chose. Tu le sais. Si tu te lances à réfléchir, il va encore se produire une catastrophe. La dernière fois, on s’est retrouvé à Jotunheim et tu as été bannit, je te rappelle. »  
"- Donc tu me vois bien comme un imbécile incapable de prendre des décisions réfléchies."  
"- Thor…. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire."

Cette fois, le blond commençait à se mettre lentement en colère.

"- Et bien explique moi ça, je suis tout ouïe."  
"- Thor…."

Fandral tenta de détourner l'agacement de son ami.

"- Allons plutôt boire quelque chose, Thor. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour des broutilles. »

Cette fois, Thor du se retenir pour ne pas se mettre en colère.  
Ils détournaient son attention avec un verre de bière ? Etait-il à ce point idiot à pour eux ? Si c'était le cas, c'était grave ! Et pas uniquement pour son ego. Son orgueil était même la dernière chose importante dans l'histoire.

"- Allez, viens." Insista Fandral en le prenant par le bras. Sif voulait juste dire que c'est triste de te voir si pensif toi qui aime à ce point t'amuser. Il doit même y avoir de l’oie rôtie je suis sûr. Idéal pour oublier tous les tourments et apaiser les douleurs de l’estomac autant que celles du cœur ! »

D'accord.   
Deux solutions donc.   
Soit Fandral ne réalisait pas, soit il creusait exprès.   
Troisième solution et non des moindres, ils le méprisaient totalement sans même se rendre compte des insultes qu’ils faisaient pleuvoir depuis trois minutes sur leur prince couronné.

"- Je vais plutôt aller à la recherche de Loki." Grinça le prince. "Ce sera plus productif et ça m'énervera moins."  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à lui encore. Tu ne peux pas l’oublier un peu non ? Il sert à rien après tout ! Il n’a jamais servi à rien !" S'agaça immédiatement Sif. 

Thor ne pouvait-il donc oublier ce traitre une bonne fois pour toute ?

"- Sif à raison, laisse-le dans sa fange ! Il y est très bien !" Insista Fandral, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Thor les fixa lourdement jusqu'à ce que leurs sourires disparaissent et que les deux jeunes gens soient réduits à passer d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.   
Délibérément, Thor se tourna vers Hogun qui soutint son regard froid, plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

"- Où est-il ?"

Le guerrier hésita un peu.  
Ses deux amis lui faisaient signe de se taire.  
Mais à qui allait sa loyauté finalement ? A leur ami ou a leur prince ?

"- Viens avec moi, Thor. Je vais te guider."

Le blond lui emboita le pas sans un regard de plus pour ses deux amis.  
Volstagg secoua la tête, résigné.  
Il s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça depuis longtemps. Sif et Fandral avaient oubliés depuis trop longtemps qu'avant d'être leur ami, Thor était surtout leur Prince et leur futur Roi.  
Déjà une fois, ils avaient trahis un roi.  
Hogun et lui le regrettaient chaque jour. S’ils n’avaient pas comploté contre Loki, qui pouvait dire ce qui se serait passé ? Loki n’avait envoyé le Destructeur QUE lorsqu’ils étaient partit pour Midgar.  
Ni Sif ni Fandral ne semblaient avoir appris leur leçon.  
Volstagg secoua la tête puis suivit le prince et Hogun.  
Sif et Fandral finirent par leur courir après, incapables de comprendre où était le problème.  
Pour eux, le seul problème qu’il y avait était brun, les lèvres scellées de cuir et jouait les saints dans la fange d’un quartier pourrit.  
Pour un peu, ils auraient presque pu croire que Loki avait dans l’idée de prendre encore une fois le pouvoir, mais en partant de la base cette fois.  
Le sale traitre.

###################################################

"- Dora, nous avons encore des bandes ? Tu sais les larges en coton, les blanches avec des lignes verticales bleues."  
"- Non, elles sont en train de sécher."

Loki soupira.  
Depuis sa petite balade vaguement ratée pour aller acheter du matériel, il n'était plus ressortit.  
Il envoyait bien sa petite assistante faire quelques courses, mais elle ne savait pas assez bien compter pour ne pas se faire arnaquer régulièrement. Rakta n'était pas la bienvenue depuis qu'elle avait été vue avec le prince déchu, quant à demander à Erik et Sven, les deux mercenaires avaient autre chose à faire que les courses du toubib du quartier.  
De plus en plus, la perspective de devoir retourner lui-même faire les courses se précisait.  
Le jotun avait horreur de ça.  
Sans ce foutu sort d'Odin, il aurait au moins pu changer son apparence.   
Mais non bien sûr.   
Ça aurait été trop utile.   
Et comme c'était mentir aux gens que de changer de forme, il ne pouvait pas le faire.  
Bon sang !  
Quel vieux con !  
Loki se mit à jurer silencieusement.  
Avant de s'installer ici, il ne jurait jamais. Frigga l'avait élevé avec sévérité sur certaines choses. Un prince ne jurait pas.  
Mais à vivre ici, avec ces gens qui manquaient de tout, il prenait de mauvaises habitudes.  
Il jurait, il râlait, il pestait…  
Et ce sort imbécile là !!! Et ces bouts de cuir qui le gênaient !  
Son estomac se serra de faim. Depuis quand ne l’avait-il pas remplis ? Trop longtemps. Il allait devoir y remédier. Heureusement qu'il pouvait encore téléporter de la nourriture directement dans son estomac, tient. Sinon, il serait déjà mort. Le foutu sort d’odin lui laissait au moins cette latitude-là. S'il ne pouvait téléporter quelqu'un d'autre, il pouvait au moins se téléporter lui-même sur de courtes distances et surtout, se nourrir.  
Loki en venait à rêver la nuit de pouvoir simplement avoir le gout des aliments sur sa langue et non celle de dix ans de non hygiène buccale.

"- Tu pourras demander à Erik et Sven de me donner une date de dispo pour aller faire des courses avec moi ?"  
"- Je pourrais venir cette fois ?"

Loki secoua la tête.

"- Non, il faut garder quelqu'un ici." La jeune fille soupira, déçue. "Mais tu vas bientôt avoir le niveau pour passer compagnonne. Je prendrais un nouvel apprenti à ce moment-là."

La petite assistante s'emballa une seconde avant de se calmer.

"- Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer pour l'examen, Loki."  
"- Ne te soucie pas de ça." Insista le prince. "C'est moi qui payerai."  
"- Mais…"  
"- Avoir un autre guérisseur ici me permettra de me reposer un peu. C'est absolument égoïste. Absolument pas pour toi."  
"- Ho…Bon…Dans ce cas alors."

Elle n'était pas dupe une seconde mais…Bah. Ici, on apprenait vite à prendre ce qu'on pouvait.

"- Loki ? Y a des gens qui veulent te voir."  
"- C'est une urgence ?  
"- Non mais…"  
"- Alors demain. Ils n'auront qu'à venir pour les consultations ou prendre rendez-vous."  
"- Loki…"  
"- Je suis fatigué, Rakta. Je voudrais avoir un après-midi tranquille."  
"- Tu dois venir, Loki. Crois-moi." Insista quand même la vétérane.

Ronchon, Loki se leva de son siège.  
Les mains sur les reins, il s'étira lourdement puis suivit sa secrétaire jusqu'à la porte.

"- Bonjour Loki."

Le jotun resta figé une seconde.  
Puis il arracha la porte des mains de Thor pour la lui claquer à la figure.  
L’œil dilaté, il s’appuya sur la porte, le cœur battant avec angoisse.

######################################################

Thor avait suivi Hogun en silence.  
Ils avaient traversé presque tout Asgard, des quartiers les plus huppés jusqu'à ceux, un peu tendancieux, où ses amis et lui avaient toujours eut l'habitude de s'amuser.  
Les lieux n'avaient pas inquiétés plus que ça le prince.  
Certes, le quartier n'était pas particulièrement brillant. Mais si Loki était installé là, au moins avait-il surement la paix.  
Mais Hogun ne s'était pas arrêté.  
Ils avaient continué leur route pour s'enfoncer plus loin de la capitale.  
Quartier après quartier, Thor avait, avec surprise, découvert un monde de plus en plus décrépit qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé dans l'ombre du palais.  
Qui étaient ces gens qui vivaient ici ?  
POURQUOI vivaient-ils ici ?

"- Tu ne connais finalement par grand-chose d'Asgard." Hogun avait doucement grondé son prince. "Il y a plus de gens qui vivent ici que là-haut."

Le "là-haut" se referait visiblement aux beaux quartiers.  
Après plusieurs heures, Hogun arrêta sa monture.  
Il mit ses armes à la vue.  
Le prince et ses amis l'imitèrent.

"- On ne sait jamais."  
"- Quand on est venu ici, on a eu aucun problème, Hogun." Se plaignit Fandral.  
"- C'était une situation de crise, Fan'. Maintenant, nous sommes là en tant qu'intrus."  
"- Je suis leur prince, Hogun ! Aussi misérables soient les gens ici, ils n'attaqueraient pas leur prince !"  
"- …Et comment pourraient-ils savoir que tu es leur prince, Thor ? Tu es déjà venu ici ? Ils t'ont déjà vu ?"  
"- Tout Asgardien peut venir au palais…"

Une fillette avec une robe élimée mais propre passa près d'eux en courant, ses petits pieds nus ne faisaient aucun bruit dans la poussière.  
Ici, il n'y avait même pas de pavés dans les rues. Ce bout de la ville avait poussé totalement anarchiquement, sans plan, sans autorisation, sans rien. Si Thor vérifiait le cadastre du palais, il n'y aurait rien du y avoir ici.

"- Crois-tu vraiment que les gardes laisseraient passer des pauvresses de cet acabit, Thor ? Vois-tu des miséreux comme ça avoir la permission de souiller les ors du palais pendant ton couronnement ?"

Thor resta silencieux.  
Hogun avait raison.  
Ces « gens-là » seraient refoulés brutalement.   
Et jusque-là, Thor ne savait même pas que « ces gens-là » existaient. Ho bien sûr, il avait vu des mendiants dans tous les autres royaumes. Il avait vu la misère, il avait vu la crasse.  
Mais toujours il s’était enorgueillit qu’Asgard ne souffre pas des même maux.  
Et pourtant.  
N’avait-il jamais vu jusque-là ? Jamais regardé ?  
…..Avait-il toujours détourné simplement les yeux pour ne pas voir ?  
Et si c’était le cas, qu’est-ce qu’il avait refusé de voir encore ? Qu’avait-il refusé d’admettre parce que ce qu’il voyait ne correspondait pas avec l’image qu’il en avait ?  
…….Loki…….  
C’était la première chose qui montait à l’esprit du Prince.  
Loki….Son petit frère adoré qui lui avait reproché de n’avoir jamais été autre chose qu’un oublié vivant dans son ombre…. Comme ces gens vivaient dans l’ombre du palais, oubliés et inutiles ?  
Etait-ce que son frère avait ressenti pendant toutes ces années ?  
Loki…vivait ici ?  
Mais…Pourquoi ?  
Loki restait un prince ! Sa place était au palais ! Odin ne l'avait pas chassé après tout. Loki devait juste prouver qu'il pouvait faire amende honorable.  
Pourquoi restait-il ici ? Quelle satisfaction pouvait-elle être la sienne de vivre là ? Estimait-il que c’était sa place ?

Fandral poussa un peu sa monture vers celle d'Hogun.

"- Tu es revenu ici, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"- J'étais curieux. Je voulais savoir."

Thor ne leur accorda pas un regard.   
Ils cheminèrent encore un peu jusqu'à une maison petite mais propre.  
Leurs sens habitués à la magie sentirent immédiatement celle qui recouvrait entièrement le bâtiment.

"- Loki…"  
"- Il vit ici oui."  
"- Mais…Pourquoi?"

Hogun hésita un instant.  
Odin ne leur avait jamais interdit de se renseigner sur Loki ou d'en parler à Thor.  
Simplement, jusque-là, ils ne s'étaient pas assez intéressés au devenir du second prince pour ça. A la grande honte du guerrier, ils s’en étaient totalement fichus !

"- J'ai remonté sa piste et les dix dernières années. Je voulais savoir. Après que Loki ai quitté Asgard pendant trois mois, il est revenu en douce et s'est inscrit sur les rôles de l'académie des guérisseurs. Il a passé tous les examens avec mention jusqu'à devenir Adepte. Puis il est venu s'installer ici. Depuis presque sept ans, il soigne les gens d'ici. Il ne sort pas, il se contente de faire son boulot de guérisseur."

Thor descendit de sa monture.  
Il l'attacha à la façade de la maison puis, sans écouter Fandral et Sif qui lui conseillaient de ne surtout pas aller voir son frère, toqua.  
Il resta un peu surpris par la femme qui lui ouvrit. Loki s’était trouvé une amie ? Pourtant, son frère ne s’était jamais intéressé aux filles.

"- Les consultations sont finies."  
"- Je suis Thor."  
"- Et les consultations sont quand même finies." Insista la Valkyrie à la retraite.

Elle l'avait reconnue. Elle avait fait son temps au palais après tout.

"- Je veux voir mon frère."  
"- Si vite ? Vous avez manqué glisser dans la poussière pour débarquer ici tellement rapidement après son installation ?"  
"- Tient ta langue, femelle ! Tu parles à ton prince !" Menaça Fandral.

La vétérane foudroya le guerrier du regard avec tellement de venin qu’il pâlit brutalement.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez." Insista Rakta.  
"- Je veux voir mon frère."

Elle finit par hausser les épaules.

"- Je peux lui demander. Attendez ici."

Thor ne bougea pas.  
Sif allait entrer mais le prince la retint.  
Ils n'allaient pas violer la demeure de Loki comme ça. C'étaient eux qui étaient chez lui. Ils n'avaient pas son autorisation d'entrer.

"- Bonjour Loki."

Thor se prit immédiatement le visage dans les mains lorsque la porte se referma sur son nez.  
Fandral se précipita à l'aide de son prince.

"- Je crois qu'il t'a cassé le nez."

Hogun toqua à nouveau à la porte.  
Elle se rouvrit presque immédiatement sur la secrétaire médicale.

"- Quoi?"  
"- Un patient." Sans se tourner, le froid guerrier montra du pouce Thor qui pissait le sang.

Rakta soupira.

"- Faites le entrer."

Le groupe entra dans la maison puis s'entassa dans le cabinet.  
Après une petite dizaine de minutes, Loki finit par venir à eux.  
Il les foudroya libéralement du regard.  
Le cœur de Thor se serra lorsqu'il réalisa que les lèvres de son frère étaient toujours scellées.  
Odin lui avait pourtant assuré que le cuir ne resterait là que peu de temps, juste pour que Loki apprenne sa leçon. Le roi ne s'était-il jamais inquiété depuis de son cadet ?  
Avec écœurement, Thor réalisa que ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, finalement.  
Loki fit asseoir son frère sur un fauteuil.  
Il prit doucement son visage entre ses doigts pour s'assurer que la cloison nasale n'était pas déviée, ce qui était le cas.

"- Ca va faire un peu mal." Prévint-il.

Thor soupira.  
La voix mentale de son frère avait toujours été douce.  
Loki remit le cartilage en place puis posa une bande plâtrée sur le nez de Thor.

"- Voilà, laisse ça en place 48h et ce sera finit."  
"- Tu ne peux pas le soigner avec ta magie ?"  
"- Et je ferais quoi s'il y a un mourant qui m'est amené et que je ne peux pas le soigner parce que j'ai gaspillé ma magie sur un bobo, Sif ?"  
"- C'est Thor !"  
"- Et son nez à plus de valeur que la vie d'un des habitants de ce quartier ?"  
"- Evidement !"

Loki secoua la tête.

"- Tu me débectes, Sif."

La jeune femme faillit le frapper mais Thor retint sa main.

"- Ca suffit, Sif ! Loki à raison. Et ce n'est qu'un bobo sans gravité. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si quelqu'un mourrait parce que Loki n'as pas eu la force de le soigner à cause de moi."  
"- Mais…"   
"- Sort Sif, pendant que je parle à mon frère."  
"- Thor."  
"- Sort."  
"- Mais…"

Hogun attrapa la jeune femme par le bras pour la forcer à sortir.

"- Elle est de plus en plus insistante."  
"- je sais. Je ne comprends pas ce qu’elle veut. Elle est de plus en plus sur mon dos. Je commence à en avoir assez de me faire traiter comme un enfant de trois siècles." Soupira Thor. 

Le silence s'étendit un long moment.

"- Comment vas-tu, Loki ?"

Le jotun haussa les épaules.

"- Ca va."

Thor ne put s'empêcher de passer le gras du pouce sur les lèvres de son frère.

"- Je suis désolé…J'étais sûr qu'Odin avait tenu parole et t'as fait retirer ça depuis une éternité."

Le jotun détourna la tête.

"- Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus en rien venant de ton père, Thor. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien partir…"  
"- NON ! Loki…Attend… S'il te plait…."  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Odinson."

Thor tressaillit.  
Ça faisait mal de se prendre ça dans la figure.

"- Loki…. Ça fait dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu."  
"- Et je ne t'ai pas manqué jusque-là."  
"- Tu m'as manqué chaque jour qui passe. Mais… Odin m'a fait jurer de ne pas te chercher et… Il m'a fait surveiller… Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi."

Loki soupira.  
D'un côté, il n'avait qu'une envie : jeter Thor dehors et ne plus jamais le revoir.  
De l'autre, il n'était même pas capable de lâcher ses mains.

"- Je veux que tes amis s'en aillent." Finit-il par demander doucement, presque timide.

Il pouvait supporter la présence de Thor mais certainement pas celle de cette bande de crétins que son frère appelait ses amis.  
Thor hocha frénétiquement la tête.  
Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Loki après l'avoir attrapé par la nuque puis bondit sur ses pieds pour aller renvoyer ses amis au palais.  
Sif et Fandral protestèrent un peu mais lorsque Thor cessa de leur demander gentiment pour le leur ordonner, ils ne purent qu'obéir.  
Hogun promit à Thor qu'il ne serait pas ennuyé.  
Thor revint dans la petite maison.

"- Loki ?"  
"- Au fond."

Le jotun avait renvoyé ses deux assistantes chez elles et fermé le cabinet pour le reste de la journée.  
Il n'avait pas de rendez-vous, il ne prendrait que les urgences.  
Thor le trouva dans la petite véranda, en train d'arroser des plantes.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"  
"- Des herbes médicinales."  
"-….Loki…. "   
"- Tu veux savoir ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi je fais ça ?"

Thor hocha la tête.  
Loki finit d'arroser les pots avant d'en prendre d'autres où de jeunes pousses peinaient à se développer, à présent trop à l'étroit dans leurs pots, pour les replanter dans de grands bacs.

"- Je me sens bien ici. Personne ne me regarde de haut…Enfin…Si, mais ils ont besoin de moi, alors ils ne le montrent pas trop. Ici, je suis utile. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer ou de devoir faire des bêtises pour exister. Ici….Je n'ai personne pour me faire de l'ombre. Je peux pousser à la lumière de mes actes et non à celle de quelqu'un d'autre."

Thor baissa immédiatement la tête, désolé.

"- Loki…"  
"- Je ne te reproche rien…enfin…. Plus maintenant. J'ai…Grandit. Ici, j'ai beaucoup appris. Plus que je n'aurais cru pouvoir. Ce quartier est un bon médicament pour l'âme aussi bien que pour l'ego. Je ne suis pas le prince Loki ici. Je suis juste "le toubib"."  
"- ….Pourquoi avoir choisi de devenir guérisseur, Loki?"  
"- Par égoïsme bien sûr."  
"- Loki…" Le soupir de Thor était fatigué.

Le jotun lui montra un énorme sac de terreau.

"- Tu veux bien mettre du terreau dans chacun des bacs vides ? Remplis complètement. En tassant, il y aura juste ce qu'il faut pour les pousses."

Thor obéit promptement pendant que Loki continuait à lui expliquer.

"- Je suis égoïste, Thor. Je l'ai toujours été. Je n'ai pas décidé de devenir guérisseur par bonté d'âme. Odin voulait que je sauve autant de vies que j'en avais fauché. C'était le plus logique à faire pour atteindre mon objectif rapidement. »  
"- Et maintenant ?"  
"- Maintenant….Je me suis…habitué ? Mon égo est toujours là, Thor. Toujours avide de plaire, d'être reconnu, d'avoir une importance, quel qu'elle soit. Pour ces gens, je suis important. Je les aide, je les soigne. Ils me donnent ce dont j'ai besoin en échange de mon aide. C'est une relation à double gagnant."  
"- …Mais tu n'es pas heureux ici ?"

Loki reposa le pot qu'il déplaçait.  
Heureux ?  
Etait-il heureux ?  
C'était une question qu'il ne s'était pas posé depuis très, très longtemps.  
Des siècles sans doute.

"- ….Je ne suis pas malheureux…. Heureux ?.....Je ne sais pas….Il y a longtemps que je ne sais plus ce que c'est qu'être heureux je crois. Je pense que j'ai arrêté d'être heureux lorsque nous avons été séparés de chambre. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que nous étions deux individus distincts et que tu ne serais pas toujours à moi. Ou que je ne serais pas toujours la seule chose importante pour toi." Il haussa les épaules. "Mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance."   
"- Ca en a pour moi, Loki."  
"- Tu as oublié ce détail pendant des siècles."  
"- Et je le regrette chaque jour."

Loki planta les derniers pieds de salade puis arracha quelques radis pour son diner.

"- ….Veux-tu rester avec moi pour le diner ?" S'entendit demander le jotun 

Le regard humide de Thor lui serra le ventre. Il y avait tellement de reconnaissance dans ce regard !!!

"- J'en serais très heureux, Loki."

Le jotun arracha une poignée supplémentaire de radis avant de réaliser. Ce qu'il avait dans sa resserre ne serait jamais suffisant pour nourrir le prince.

"- Je ne vais jamais avoir de qui te nourrir. Accepterais-tu de me servir d'escorte pour faire quelques courses ?"  
"- Bien sur voyons ! Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander."  
"- …..Tu viendrais avec moi au-dessus ? Je suis à court de pas mal de produits pour mes patients mais…Je n'ose pas monter sans escorte. Je ne peux pas me défendre le cas échéant et il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me reconnaître et commencer à me lapider."

Thor serra les mâchoires.

"- Bien sûr que je vais venir avec toi."  
"- Merci Thor…."


	4. Chapter 4

L'ambiance était à couper au couteau lorsque Thor revint d'Asgard.  
Il y avait passé deux semaines.  
Plus qu'il n'y passait jamais normalement.  
C’était le cœur léger, presque heureux, qu’il revenait vers ses amis. Son frère l’avait laissé rester avec lui.  
Thor avait découvert tout un pan d’Asgard qu’il ne connaissait pas jusque-là.  
Loki l’avait entrainé à l’aider dans ses soins. Le prince avait soigné plus de bobos qu’il n’en avait jamais vus. Il avait vu des enfants, des mamans inquiètes, des soldats blessés, d’autres chassés de l’armée….   
Ca l’avait scandalisé. Ils devaient prendre soin de leurs vétérans quand même ! Il ne savait pas que les soldats trop blessés pour se battre encore étaient remerciés aussi durement. Ils n’avaient même pas un petit traitement ! Le trône pouvait se permettre de leur offrir une petite retraite quand même.   
Mais plus que tout, Thor avait pu passer du temps avec Loki.  
Son frère avait été finalement généreux.  
Ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps dans le jardin ou la serre, les mains dans la terre.   
Loki avait passé autant de temps à lui expliquer comment faire pousser ses herbes qu’à l’écouter parler de sa vie sur Midgar ou à lui raconter la sienne depuis dix ans.  
Finalement, Loki lui avait demandé s’il lui pardonnerait.  
Thor l’avait juste prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.  
Ils avaient dormis dans le même lit cette nuit-là. Comme lorsqu’ils étaient petits.   
Ils n’avaient plus arrêtés.  
Ils y avaient retrouvé un confort qu’ils n’avaient plus connus depuis longtemps.  
Ces deux semaines avaient passées trop vite pour le prince d’Asgard.  
Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu libérer les lèvres de son frère.  
Il avait tout essayé mais aucune lame n’avait été assez aiguisée pour qu’il y parvienne.  
Loki avait finalement insisté pour qu’il retourne vers ses amis mortels.

"- MES AMIS ! Comment allez-vous !"

Le silence de mort qui lui répondit calma son enthousiasme comme on souffle une bougie.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?"

Steve le prit à part pendant que les autres restaient autour de leurs verres d’alcool fort.

"- …C'est Tony…"

Ce qui pouvait rester de bonne humeur chez le prince disparu immédiatement.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"  
"- Il a…tenté de se tuer."  
"- ….Pourquoi ?"  
"- Les médecins font ce qu'ils peuvent, mais Pepper a fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques ces derniers jours. Ils ne peuvent plus rien pour elle et….bref…le bébé…quand ils n'arriveront plus à relancer son cœur…Le bébé est encore trop jeune pour survivre en couveuse."

Il n'avait même pas cinq mois de gestation, ou à peine.  
C'était trop peu.  
Thor eut besoin de s'asseoir.  
C'était ce qu'il craignait.  
En perdant Pepper, il perdrait trois membres de sa famille. Elle, Tony et leur enfant à naitre.

"- Mais vos guérisseurs…"  
"- Ils ne sont pas magiciens, Thor. Ils ne peuvent pas faire de miracles !" S'énerva un peu le soldat avant de s'excuser immédiatement. "Désolé, je n'ai pas à te crier dessus. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Juste… Si Clint n'avait pas oublié l'un de ses couteaux et n'avais pas insisté pour revenir le chercher… Nous l’aurions perdu !!!"

Thor posa une main aussi large qu'apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami.

"- Je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais tu viens de mettre quelque chose en avant à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé."  
"- Quoi ?"  
"- La magie, ami Steve. La magie…"  
"- Thor…"  
"- Je…J'ai passé les deux dernières semaines avec Loki. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis dix ans. J'aime à croire que les Norns sont parfois aussi miséricordieuses qu'elles sont cruelles. Le destin est une chose que je ne comprends pas mais certaines coïncidences sont trop fortes pour que les Norns n'y soient pas pour quelques choses. Loki…Il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose."

Steve resta figé une minute avant de prendre Thor par la main pour le trainer avec lui auprès de Tony.

"- Répète lui ce que tu viens de me dire."

Tony reposait sur son lit, le regard hanté, d'énormes bandages autours des poignets.  
Thor hésita un instant puis s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
Les autres Avengers avaient convergés vers la chambre.

"- Tony…Je viens de passer les deux dernières semaines avec mon frère. Je ne savais pas où il était, ni ce qu'il devenait. Père l'a condamné à sauver autant de vies qu'il en a soufflé. Il avait disparu du palais depuis que sa peine a été connue" Insista le prince. Il n'était pas étonné par le recul immédiat de ses amis lorsqu'il avait mentionné Loki. "Mon frère a passé les trois premières années de son exil volontaire à devenir Adepte Guérisseur. A présent et depuis sept ans, il travaille seul dans l'un des quartiers pauvres d'Asgard. Il utilise sa magie pour soigner les gens." Il continua pour tenter de convaincre ses amis. "Odin lui a arraché toute la magie qui pourrait représenter un danger quel qu'il soit pour qui que ce soit. Il ne peut tout simplement plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Mais sa magie est puissante. Je l'ai vu soigner des soldats que j'aurais donnés pour mort…. Tony…Peut-être pourrait-il faire quelque chose pour Pepper ?"

A peine avait-il finit que l'humain l'avait attrapé par le col.  
Le regard fiévreux, Tony avait enfoncé ses ongles dans la chair du prince tellement il le tenait court.

"- Je ferais n'importe quoi, Thor. Je donnerais n'importe quoi…."

Thor hocha la tête.

"- Je vais aller voir avec mon père pour qu’il permettre le passage de mon frère, si Loki accepte de venir."  
"- Je lui donnerai tout ce qu'il voudra, Thor. N'importe quoi que je puisse lui obtenir, je le lui donnerai ! S'il peut faire quelque chose…."

Le prince posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'humain.

"- Je sais, ami Tony… Mais tu dois te reposer et être en forme pour traiter avec le Directeur Fury. Lui ne voudra sans doute pas de la présence de mon frère sur Midgar."

Le regard brûlant de Tony se chargea d'une détermination farouche qui fit frémir ses amis.  
Sans attendre, il sauta du lit.  
Il était peut-être encore fragile sur ses jambes, mais il avait enfin un but autre qu'attendre la mort. Celle de Pepper et de leur bébé ou la sienne.

"- JARVIS ! Je veux Fury ici, et au galop !"  
"- Bien monsieur !"

Il y avait un évident soulagement dans la voix de l'IA

"- Ton frère pourra vraiment faire quelque chose, Thor ?"

Même si Clint haïssait encore Loki, dix ans plus tard, il donnerait lui aussi n'importe quoi pour qu'on leur rende leur amie.

"- Je n'en sais rien, Ami Clint. Mais c'est quelque chose à tenter non ? Que nous reste-t-il à part ça de toute façon ? Et si ça peut redonner un peu de cœur à l'ami Stark…."

####################################################

Tony attendait sur l'héliport de la tour que le Bifrost se manifeste.  
Derrière lui, Fury boudait.  
Il avait bien tenté d'argumenter, de protester, de râler, mais quand il s'était retrouvé avec un 9mm calé contre l'entre-jambe, il avait baissé pavillon.  
Loki viendrait.  
Qu'il l'accepte ou non.  
Et si Fury avait l'idée idiote de ne serait-ce que lever la main sur le jotun, Stark ferait de sa vie un tel enfer qu'aucun trou sombre sur la planète ne le protègerait de sa colère, dusse Tony y dépenser sa fortune pour le détruire.  
Face à ces arguments aussi frappants que subtils, Fury avait accepté la présence de Loki.  
Odin avait été plus dur à convaincre.  
Sa fureur lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Thor avait été voir Loki avait été si forte qu'elle avait ébranlé tout le palais.  
Thor était resté aussi calme que ferme, rendant la colère d'Odin ridicule en rapport.  
Il avait obéit à la lettre aux ordres de son père. Il n'avait pas cherché Loki. On l'avait conduit à lui.  
Et il était très heureux de voir que son frère s'en sortait. Maintenant, si Odin ne voulait pas que Loki ai encore sa place avec eux, il aurait dû le renier de la famille.   
Lui demander sa permission d'emmener Loki avec lui sur Midgar ? Pourquoi faire. Loki devait sauver des vies, non. Et c'était ce qu'il allait faire.  
Odin n'avait pu que laisser Thor faire comme il voulait.  
Par contre, il avait refusé catégoriquement de retirer le cuir qui lui fermait la bouche.  
Thor ne comprenait pas la cruauté de son père.  
Il avait vu, lui, que Loki avait changé.  
Alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il ?  
Comment Thor aurait-il pu savoir que son père ne craignait pas ce que Loki aurait pu lui dire, mais ce qu'il aurait pu apprendre à Thor.

Le plus long, finalement, n'avait pas été d'imposer sa volonté à Odin, mais de convaincre Loki de venir.  
Et encore, les raisons de Loki n'étaient pas personnelles. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas laisser ces gens qui étaient pour certains devenus ses amis sans quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Dora était adorable, elle pouvait gérer toute la bobologie sans peine, mais il fallait un vrai guérisseur pour le reste.  
Alors Thor avait engagé sur sa cassette un Maitre pour remplacer son frère.   
Il avait été dur à trouver, mais avec l'aide d'Eir elle-même, il avait fini par en trouver un.  
Alors seulement Loki avait accepté de le suivre.  
Il avait passé deux jours avec le Maitre Guérisseur pour lui passer le relais, lui montrer comment il gérait ses fiches, comment il soignait….Le maitre ne serait pas lâché dans la nature bien sûr. Il restait Rakta et Dora. Mais Loki tenait à SA maison, à SON quartier. C'était la première fois qu'il avait quelque chose de réellement à lui après tout.   
Finalement, une première malle avait été envoyée sur Midgar avec des potions, produits et tout ce qu'il fallait pour aider une mortelle dans le coma.  
Comme Eir était déjà venue, Loki avait pris le temps d'en discuter avec elle.  
La Déesse avait été stupéfaite par les progrès de Loki.  
Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il s'adapterait si bien.  
Mais enfin, Loki était prêt à partir.  
A l'exigence d'Odin, il portait quand même des menottes magiques que Thor contrôlait. Autant dire que le prince en était particulièrement irrité et avait refusé de les mettre en usage. Tant que Loki ne ferait rien qui mériterait sa méfiance, Thor voulait lui faire confiance.

Le Bifrost se matérialisa soudain sur le haut de la tour.  
Tony se tendit.  
Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.  
Autour de lui, les autres Avengers attendaient aussi.  
Lorsque la lumière du portail se résorba, six personnes attendaient sur le tarmac.  
Tony se rua sur eux.  
Il se figea pourtant à trois mètres des deux frères, les yeux écarquillés, sans se soucier une seule seconde des trois hommes et de la femme qui les accompagnaient.

"- Qu'est-ce que…."

Thor ne leur avait pas dit pour les lèvres cousues de Loki.

"- THOR !!!! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est ce qui lui ai arrivé ?"

Le prince grimaça.

"- J'ai oublié ce détail…"  
"- Ne vous en faites pas, Anthony Stark. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que vous m'entendiez."  
"- Mais...Mais c'est pas la question ! C'est de la torture !!!!"

Le ton ouvertement scandalisé étonna le jotun.

"- Aucune importance. Je ne resterais probablement pas longtemps. Je ne suis pas là pour ça."

La pitié horrifiée qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Banner et Rogers le hérissait. Il préférait encore la sombre satisfaction dans ceux de Barton et Romanov.

"- Où est ma patiente ?" 

Tony le guida immédiatement avec lui.

"- Viens Rodolphe…"

Loki suivit le propriétaire des lieux jusqu'à la chambre médicalisée où reposait Pepper. Deux médecins la surveillaient en permanence.

"- Dégagez !" Ordonna le milliardaire aux deux toubibs qui s'écartèrent immédiatement.

Loki s'approcha.  
Il resta une longue minute sans bouger à observer la jeune femme immobile puis passa une main sur elle, à quelques millimètres de sa peau.  
Il retint tout mouvement négatif mais n'en pensait pas moins.  
Ce n'était pas bon.  
Il posa ses doigts sur les tempes de la jeune femme puis concentra sa magie sur son esprit pendant de longues minutes.  
Autour du lit, les Avengers observaient le moindre de ses gestes avec angoisse.

"- Alors ???"

Loki ne répondit pas à Stark  
Il posa sa main à plat sur le sternum de l'humaine. Une vapeur verte apparue autour de sa main pendant qu'il renforçait le cœur, encourageait les poumons et fortifiait les autres organes.  
Pourtant, ce ne serait pas assez.  
Il le savait  
Ce qu'il venait de faire de durerait que quelques jours, au mieux.

"- ALORS !!!!" Insista l'humain.

Loki ne lui répondit toujours pas.  
Il ferma les yeux puis concentra sa voix mentale vers quelqu'un de loin, très loin de lui.

"- Héla, tu peux me rejoindre ma chérie ?" Il avait fait en sorte que tous dans la pièce l'entende.

Thor lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise que reprirent les mortels lorsqu'une femme étrange apparu près d'eux.  
Elle sauta au cou de Loki.

"- Bonjour Maman !!! Comment va…. QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES ARRIVE ? QUI A FAIT CA ?"  
"- Du calme ma chérie. Ce n'est rien. Juste Odin… j'ai besoin de ton aide s'il te plait. Pour une confirmation."

La déesse de la mort lâcha finalement sa mère.

"- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?"

Loki lui montra Pepper sur le lit.

"- Pour cette dame."

La déesse de la mort l'observa un instant avant de secouer la tête, désolée.

"- Je suis désolée, maman. Mais il n'y a déjà plus d'âme dans ce corps. Même si ce corps fonctionne encore, sa propriétaire est déjà partie. Elle est morte depuis des mois."

Tony lâcha un cri de désespoir absolu

"- NON !!! NON!!! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!!" Il voulut se jeter sur la petite déesse mais Steve le ceintura rapidement. "Elle ne peut pas être morte…elle ne peut pas. Elle respire, son cœur bat. Elle va se réveiller, elle va se réveiller !!!!"

Héla secoua doucement la tête.

"- Je suis désolé, mortel. Mais elle est partie. Elle est en sécurité à présent. Le Helheim n'est pas le monde désolé et de souffrance que vous autres mortels redoutez. L'après-vie est doux pour les défunts." Tenta de rassurer la reine des morts. "Je vous promet qu'elle est bien, humain. Je vous promets que tout va bien pour elle à présent. Et vous devez vous occuper de vos enfants"  
"- Mes…Je n'ai…"  
"- Votre dame porte des jumeaux, Anthony Stark."

Immédiatement, Bruce s'inscrit en faux. Ils n'avaient rien vu sur l'échographie ! Et il n'y avait qu'un cœur et…

"- Je vous assure, il y en deux."  
"- Et je sens bien deux âmes en train de grandir" Insista Héla.

Tony se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol.  
Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir deux enfants ou pleurer la perte de son épouse.  
Héla effleura la main de sa mère.

"- Oui ma chérie. Tu peux rentrer. Merci d'être venue."  
"- De rien maman… N'hésite pas à m'appeler. Tu sais que je viendrais toujours pour toi, hein."

Loki serra sa fille contre lui avec tendresse puis la laissa partir à regret.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun secoua doucement la tête avant de se tourner vers son frère.

"- Oui ?"  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire à présent ?"

Les pleurs se Stark cessèrent à la seconde. Son regard était toujours aussi désespéré et hanté mais il lui fallait quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher.

"- Le corps de votre dame s'épuise. Sans une âme pour le maintenir, il cessera de vivre dans peu de temps à présent. Je peux l'aider comme je viens de le faire, mais c'est momentané. Les jumeaux sont encore loin d'avoir la maturité nécessaire pour naitre."  
"- Les humains sont très doués en néonatalité." Proposa Bruce.

Loki secoua la tête.

"- Les jumeaux sont souvent plus petits, plus fragiles que les enfants seuls. Sans compter que leur mère s'épuise à les nourrir mais qu'ils manquent de beaucoup de chose. Ils ont du retard."  
"- Alors…."  
"- J'aiderais cette dame à donner la vie à ses enfants, Anthony Stark. J'ai avec moi ce qu'il faut pour aider les bébés. Mais pour elle, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je suis désolé."

Tony hocha lentement la tête.

"- Je vais devoir rester ici pour les quatre mois à venir, Thor. Où puis-je m'installer ? Et je suppose qu'il va falloir que tu installes aussi tes…Amis…"

Le mépris de Loki pour les trois guerriers et Sif était si remarquable que même Clint ne put retenir une bouffée d'antipathie pour eux, même s'il ne les connaissait pas. 

###################################################

L'alarme avait été donnée à peine deux minutes plus tôt.  
Tous s'étaient précipités en craignant déjà le pire.  
Calmement, Loki haussa un sourcil 

"- Ce monsieur pourrait-il me lâcher ?" Demanda-t-il aux Avengers.

L'agent du SHIELD qui le ceinturait l'agaçait presque autant que celui qui le visait avec son arme.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?" S'étonna Steve en voyant Loki.

Trois heures du matin avait sonné depuis peu.

"- Ce pour quoi on m'a fait venir sur Midgar ?" Railla le Jotun avec un sourire à l'ironie majuscule.  
"- Il tripotait la malade oui !" S'emporta l'agent qui lui tenait les bras pliés dans le dos.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Comment voulez-vous que j'utilise ma magie si je ne la touche pas ?"  
"- HA ! Il avoue ! Il voulait lui faire du mal !"

Tony serra les dents.

"- Je peux savoir déjà ce que vous foutez chez moi ?"  
"- C'est le Directeur Fury qui…."  
"- VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE LA !!!"  
"- Je peux reprendre ce que je faisais ?"  
"- Lâchez Rodolphe !" Ordonna Tony."  
"- Mais…"  
"- Lâchez-le." Confirma Steve, déjà fatigué.  
"- Vous ne devriez pas le laisser la toucher." Susurra Sif avec cruauté. "Après tout, il est réputé pour tuer les enfants dans le ventre de leur mère. C'est même pour ça qu'il y a autant de femme dans sa clientèle."

Loki ne réagit même pas.  
Il recommença à infuser tout doucement sa magie dans les deux fœtus pour les encourager à hâter leur développement. Il n'avait pas vraiment à se soucier du corps de la mère après tout. S'il pouvait les encourager à rattraper leur retard et à se dépêcher un peu, ce ne serait pas plus mal. A presque six mois de grossesse, le développement des deux têtards était équivalent à ce qu'ils auraient dû être à quatre mois et demi. 

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" S'inquiéta Steve.  
"- Je me suis renseigné dans le quartier où Loki travaille." Sourit en coin la jeune femme. "Il est très connu pour "arranger" les personne qui ne veulent pas de leurs enfants."  
"- Pardon ?"  
"- Quoi, tu ne savais pas Thor ? Ton très cher frère ne t'as pas dit qu'il tuait des enfants à tour de bras ?"

Loki serra les mâchoires mais ne dit rien.

"- Un véritable abattoir à ce que j'ai compris."  
"- Loki ne ferait jamais….."  
"- Es-tu sur, Thor ? 

Le prince hocha résolument la tête.

"- Il n'a jamais eu de gamines qui venaient le voir pendant que tu étais là ? Et qui repartaient plus malade qu'elles étaient venues ?"

Thor hésita une seconde.  
Il en avait vu une ou deux en effet. Elles étaient inquiètes et visiblement terrifiées. Loki refusait qu'il reste avec lui dans le cabinet dans ces cas-là. Quand les filles repartaient, elles se tenaient souvent le ventre et…

"-…..Loki ?"  
"- Quoi ?"  
"- ….Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"  
"- Ton frère est un assassin et un meurtrier, Thor ! Il n'a jamais été autre chose ! Et il se délecte de massacrer des bébés à présent. Tu connais la loi d'Asgard ! Il devrait être exécuté pour ce qu'il a fait !"

Frémissant de rage, le jotun préféra se concentrer sur sa patiente.  
Steve le retint par le poignet avant qu'il ne la touche.

"- C'est vrai ?"  
"- Quoi ? Que j'aide des pauvres filles à avorter ? Absolument !"

Thor détourna les yeux. C'était un crime reconnu.  
A part Steve, pourtant, autant des mortels ne parut vraiment dérangés.

"- Comment peux-tu faire ca ? Tuer des bébés !!!"  
"- Ce ne sont que des fœtus, Rogers. Pas des bébés. Ils n'ont pas de vie. Et ma priorité est de protéger les vies qui existent déjà."  
"- Mais ce sont des bébés !"  
"- Ce ne sont que des masses de cellules encore indifférenciées."  
"- Comment peux-tu…. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si on t'avais arraché ta fille !"  
"- Ne mélangez pas tout. Je ne force en rien ces filles. Ce sont elles qui viennent à moi pour avoir mon aide. Comme j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un quand je me suis trouvé dans leur situation lorsque j'ai porté mon premier enfant ! Je ne voulais pas de lui. J'ai été forcé de le garder. J'aurais tué pour qu'on m'en débarrasse. Je SAIS ce que ces filles vivent. Et c'est leur corps, leur vie ! Qui suis-je pour leur imposer un fardeau qu'elles ne veulent ou ne peuvent assumer ? Je ne suis pas le gardien de leur conscience ! Au mieux puis-je un peu apaiser la leur avant que leur vie ne soit gâchée.  
"- Comment…Comment peut-on à ce point détester son propre enfant ? Si tu ne voulais pas d'enfant, il ne fallait pas avoir de relation ! Ou te protéger ! Ou…Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas à un bébé innocent de payer de sa vie pour tes erreurs et tes frasques irréfléchies !

Loki jeta un regard aussi douloureux que brulant de rage à l'humain. Comment ce mortel pourrait-il comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu avec Sleipnir ? Ou avec tous les autres ? Il aimait ses enfants, il ne regrettait pas finalement. Mais des fois… Et sur le moment… Oui, il les avait hait. Oui il aurait préféré qu'on les lui arrache du ventre. S'il avait sur comment faire, il l'aurait même fait lui-même à l'époque. Pour Sleipnir, il n'avait même pas comprit ce qui lui arrivait pendant de nombreux mois. 

"- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Steve Rogers. J'aime profondément Sleipnir. J'aime profondément chacun de mes enfants. Mais ce n'est pas la question. J'ai été violé par un CHEVAL quand j'avais l'équivalent de treize de vos années parce que mon cher "papa" m'avait menacé de mort via son Conseil si je ne réglais pas un problème qu'ILS avaient créés eux-mêmes. Alors non, en effet, je n'avais pas vraiment à l'esprit de me "protéger" contre une grossesse éventuelle que je n'imaginais même pas possible alors que j'étais de toute façon intouché jusque-là et que je suis, ou tout au moins le croyais-je, un pur MÂLE. L'idée même d'être intime avec qui que ce soit me m'étais même pas venue encore à l'esprit. Si ma chère "famille" s'était un tout petit peu souciée de moi, ils auraient fait le nécessaire pour que je ne doive pas subir une grossesse non désirée et un bébé issu d'un viol !" Des larmes de rages coulaient sur les joues du prince. Sous sa colère, aussi soudaine que profonde, Steve avait reculée. "S'ils m'avaient aimés ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, ils m'auraient trouvé une avorteuse pour me libérer d'un fardeau que je n'avais jamais voulu, qui me terrifiait et que je ne comprenais même pas ! Mais non ! J'étais de toute façon ruiné pour être utile pour le trône alors il valait mieux garder le secret sur ma honte et ma déchéance, m'éloigner, seul, d'Asgard, le temps que je donne vie à mon monstre et espérer très fort qu'il meurt à la naissance, voir, que j'ai moi-même la décence d'en crever ! Mais ils n'ont pas eu cette chance. Sleipnir était fort et c'était un cheval ! Et la rumeur avait commencé à se rependre. Odin n'a même pas pu "éliminer par accident" le produit de ses magouilles. Parce qu'il l'aurait fait sans le moindre remords, lui. Et tu le sais, Sif. Il n'aurait eut aucun complexe à tuer son propre petit fils. Alors ne vient pas me parler d'enfant à naitre ou de je ne sais quoi. Si Odin s'était soucié un peu plus de moi et un peu moins de l'image du trône, peut-être que je n'aurais pas commencé à douter de lui et de son amour pour moi. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas commencé à voir la différence de traitement entre Thor et moi. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas tourné comme je l'ai fait. Alors osez venir me dire en face à MOI que je n'ai pas toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir aider de pauvre filles qui se retrouvent avec un fardeau qu'elles ne veulent pas, qui ne serait pas aimé et qui pourrait détruire leur vie !!!" Finit par rugir Loki les poings serrés et le visage fermé par la fureur.  
"- Loki…." Commença doucement Thor.  
"- QUOI ?"  
"- Je…Je suis désolé…Je ne savais pas…"  
"- Comment ça tu ne savais pas ?"

Les larmes aux yeux, Thor vint prendre son frère dans ses bras.  
Par reflexe, trop ulcéré pour faire autre chose, Loki s'accrocha à son ainé de toutes ses forces.

"- Je ne savais pas…Tout ça… Après…Après que j'ai tué le géant, Odin a dit que tu étais partit d'Asgard parce que tu étais en colère. J'ai voulu te suivre, mais il m'a dit que tu étais en colère après moi était que tu ne voulais pas me voir. Je…Je l'ai cru…J'étais malheureux mais je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais." Thor pleurait à son tour. "Et quand tu es revenu avec Sleipnir….Tu semblais tellement l'aimer… Moi je m'en fichais qu'il soit ton fils. Je voyais juste que tu l'aimais, alors j'étais content pour toi. Je ne savais pas….je suis désolé…."

Hogun attrapa Sif par le bras pour la trainer hors de la chambre médicalisée. Le visage de pierre, il l'entraina avec elle pour lui expliquer deux ou trois petites choses. L'asgardien s'étonna d'être suivit par deux autres personnes, tous les deux des femmes. La première était la tueuse rousse et la seconde la compagne du Berserker.

"- Il va falloir qu'on discute un peu féminisme ma jolie." Gronda Natasha.

Hogun leur abandonna la guerrière avec plaisir. Il discuterait après avec elle des petits secrets du trône.   
Dans la chambre, perturbé, Steve ne savait comment se faire pardonner.  
Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre l'avait profondément retourné.  
Finalement, il posa une main timide sur l'épaule du jotun.

"- Je suis désolé…Je ne savais pas…Je…J'ai réagi sans réfléchir, comme je l'ai appris dans ma jeunesse…je suis désolé…"

Loki enfouit son nez dans l'épaule de son frère.

"- Laissez-nous, amis Rogers. S'il vous plait." Demanda doucement Thor pendant qu'il consolait son cadet. 

Thor avait parfaitement conscience que Loki risquait la pendaison à Asgard pour ce qu'il faisait. Mais comment ne pas comprendre ? Et qui était-il, lui, mâle et prince, pour dire à des filles, pauvres et seules, comment gérer leur corps ? Quand il serait roi, il lèverait cette loi idiote. Les Asgardiens faisaient confiance à leurs femmes pour gérer leur monde pour tout ce qui ne touchait pas à la guerre, comment pouvaient-ils se mêler de quelque chose d'aussi intime que la procréation hormis pour leur contribution de quelques millilitres ? Ce serait à la prochaine Mère de Touche Chose de gérer cela. Certainement pas au roi. Ce n'était même pas biologiquement sa prérogative de s'en mêler. Que chacun garde ses affaires pour lui et les moutons seraient bien gardés.

#############################################

Loki dormait d'un sommeil profond et épuisé.

"- Comment va-t-il ?"  
"- Il est épuisé."

Le jotun était sur Midgar depuis presque trois semaines.  
Chaque jour qui passait était une journée de plus arrachée à la mort pour tenter de sauver les deux enfants.  
Avec l'aide du sorcier, ils avaient pu reprendre un peu de poil de la bête. Mais avec leur développement, c'était le corps de leur mère qui n'en pouvait plus.  
Loki venait de passer près de deux heures à forcer le cœur épuisé à battre avant que les médecins parviennent à le relancer.  
Les alertes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus dures à surmonter et Loki s'épuisait un peu plus à chaque fois.  
Les médecins ne garantissaient pas la survie des deux bébés s'ils faisaient une césarienne à présent.   
A la tête qu'ils faisaient, Tony savait qu'il y avait plus de chance que les bébés meurent que l'inverse.  
Alors il suppliait Loki de poursuivre.

"- Il n'y arrivera plus très longtemps n'est-ce pas ?"

Thor soupira.

"- S'il pouvait se sustenter normalement, ça l'aiderait, mais il ne le peut pas avec ses lèvres closes. Et Odin refuse de le libérer. J'ai essayé aussi mais même la plus coupante des dagues ne peut parvenir à trancher ce cuir. Avec son épuisement, Loki n'arrive même plus à téléporter des aliments directement dans son estomac. Je commence à craindre pour la santé de mon frère." Avoua le prince en détournant les yeux. 

S'ils continuaient, ils allaient arriver à un moment ou la vie de Loki serait autant en danger que celle des deux bébés à naitre. Mais le jotun ne se plaignait pas. Il continuait à travailler, sans se soucier de la haine visible de Sif, du mépris de Fandral ou de quoique ce soit d'autre. Petit à petit, même Clint reconnaissait que Loki faisait de son mieux alors que rien ne l'y forçait.  
Malgré tout ça, Tony ne pouvait se convaincre d'arrêter. Ces enfants étaient tout ce qui lui restait de Pepper. 

"- Et s'il pouvait manger ?"  
"- Ca l'aiderait, c'est sûr, mais…"

Tony hocha la tête.  
Il planta le prince là pour se ruer dans son atelier, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des semaines.

###############################################

Loki fixait la chose que Tony avait dans les mains.

"- Comment appelez-vous cette chose ?"  
"- Un laser. Ça devrait couper le cuir de ta bouche."  
"- Anthony Stark… Odin à ordonné…"  
"- Mais pas à moi ! Il n'a rien à m'ordonner. Je fais ce que je veux. Alors le choix te revient. Je coupe ou pas ?"

Le jotun ferma les yeux.  
Il avait souffert à en hurler lorsque Thor avait cousu ses lèvres.  
Il allait souffrir encore pour retirer le cuir.  
Puis il souffrirait à nouveau lorsqu'Odin lui ferait coudre à nouveau les lèvres. Il devrait subir une autre punition encore plus affreuse pour avoir laissé un mortel le libérer, il le savait.  
Il regarda le corps mourant de l'épouse de Stark. Même dans la mort, le corps continuait à fonctionner avec acharnement pour sauver les deux petites vies qui se développaient à l'intérieur.   
Qu'étaient quelques coups de fouets par rapport à ca ?

"- D'accord."

################################################

"- …. Il va arrêter à un moment vous croyez ?"  
"- Je sais pas… Il en est à combien ?"  
"- 48."  
"- Des familiales ?"  
"- Ouaip."  
"- Mais il les met où ?"  
"- Je sais pas."

Thor secoua doucement la tête, amusé.  
Même Volstagg était fasciné par la capacité d'absorption de Loki.  
Mais après dix ans sans manger….

"- Je peux avoir quelque chose à boire s'il vous plait ?"

Clint fut le premier à réagir.  
Il apporta au jotun la bouteille de lait.  
Loki s'en enfila un bon tiers avant de se remettre à manger.  
Dès que Tony avait réussi à couper les fils de ses lèvres, ce qui avait mis quand même près de quatre heures, le prince avait utilisé sa magie pour se soigner puis avait vidé le frigo. Il avait faim, il était épuisé, et ses réserves étaient à plat.  
Cela faisait à présent six heures qu'il mangeait sans s'arrêter pour autre chose que quelques petites vidanges régulières.  
Mais si son estomac et ses intestins marchaient enfin, ce n'était pas le cas de ses cordes vocales.  
Loki avait essayé mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa gorge.  
Il avait juste haussé les épaules.  
Ce n'était pas comme si ça lui manquait finalement.

"- Veux-tu encore quelque chose mon frère ?"  
"- POURQUOI IL EST LIBRE LUI !"  
"- Je voudrais que tu mettes Sif dehors, mon frère. Crois-tu que ce serait possible ?"

Il lui était plus pénible de gérer la haine croissante de la jeune femme que tout le reste réunis.

#############################################

Quatre heures.   
C'était ce qu'il avait fallu pour relancer le cœur cette fois.  
Même le pacemaker n'était plus suffisant pour aider le cœur de Pepper à tenir.

"- Les bébés ?"  
"- On ne peut rien garantir." Soupira l'un des médecins."  
"- Loki ?"  
"- Le plus fort des deux à une chance sur deux de vivre s'ils doivent naitre maintenant. L'autre….."

Tony se prit le front dans les mains.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

"- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"  
"- Il n'y a plus le choix monsieur Stark. Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout à présent. Nous pouvons peut-être en sauver un…"  
"- Il y a une autre solution, Anthony. J'y réfléchis depuis plusieurs jours."

Le milliardaire fit signe au jotun de continuer. Plus le temps passait, moins il faisait confiance aux médecins et de plus en plus au sorcier. Sans lui, il aurait déjà perdu ses deux enfants de toute façon.

"- Il faut un autre ventre pour les accueillir."

Les deux médecins reniflèrent.  
Bon voyons! Et il voulait faire quoi ? Les tasser dans un autre ? C'était impossible !

"- Avec vos connaissances, oui. Par magie, non. Une sorcière peut les prendre en elle et les porter à terme."

Tony frémit d'anticipation.

"- Et où va tu trouver une sorcière pour ca ? Et a quel prix ?"

Loki hésita.

"- Je peux le faire. Mais je n'aurais plus du tout accès à ma magie pendant tout le reste de la gestation. Elle sera entièrement occupée à protéger les bébés. Mais je peux le faire."

Tony bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?"

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Vous n'avez rien qui m'intéresse."  
"- Alors pourquoi ? "  
"- Thor m'a demandé de vous aider. Je le fais pour lui, pas pour vous."  
"- Loki, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose…"  
"- Débrouillez-vous pour que j'ai l'amnistie sur votre planète pour que ce que j'y ai fait alors."

Tony promit.  
Puis il entraina Loki jusqu'à la chambre de Pepper.  
Les autres Avengers les rejoignirent.  
Loki expliqua rapidement ce qu'il allait faire.  
Personne n'émit la moindre protestation à part Fandral et Sif.  
De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire n'est-ce pas ?  
Loki se déshabilla jusqu'à la taille puis s'allongea contre le corps de Pepper que Tony avait en partit déshabillé aussi pour laisser accès à son ventre rond.  
Avec l'aide de son frère, Loki se colla contre elle, leurs ventres l'un contre l'autre.

"- Anthony ? Quand j'en aurais finit et que j'aurais pris les bébés, Dame Pepper sera…Vraiment morte…" Prévint-il. "Il sera impossible de refaire partir son cœur ou une quelconque autre fonction."

Tony hocha la tête, en larmes.

"- Ma Pepper est partie depuis longtemps de toute façon. N'est-ce pas ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Alors fait."

Le sorcier concentra sa magie entre la jeune femme et lui.  
Cela dura longtemps, très longtemps. Chacun put voir sur le visage du jotun l'évidente souffrance que le transfert lui causait.  
Thor plus que les autres savait que son frère devait souffrir le martyr.  
Loki n'était pas du genre à laisser voir sa douleur physique. Pour qu'il la montre ainsi, c'était qu'un autre à sa place serait en train de hurler d'agonie.  
Le moniteur cardiaque de Pepper se mit soudain à siffler.  
Loki s'écarta avec un coassement de souffrance.  
Il faillit tomber du lit mais Thor le rattrapa au vol.  
Le prince souleva son frère pour aller le porter sur le canapé non loin.  
Les bras croisés sur le ventre, le souffle court et les yeux clos, Loki mit un long moment à reprendre son calme.  
Personne ne disait rien  
Tony faisait ses derniers adieux à Pepper puis, résolument, il recouvrit son visage avec le drap après avoir posé un dernier baiser sur son front.  
Personne ne vit Sif et Fandral quitter la chambre, le dégout évident sur leurs visages.

"- Loki ? Ca va aller ?"

Le jotun hocha la tête

"- Oui…Ce n'est pas…Très agréable. C'est tout. Mais ça va aller."  
"- Comment vont les bébés ?"  
"- Ils vont bien, Capitaine. Ne vous en faites pas pour eux."  
"- qu'est-ce que je peux faire, mon frère ?"  
"- Il faut que je me repose. Peux-tu me porter jusqu'à ma chambre ?"  
"- Bien sur mon frère."

Thor souleva son cadet avec précaution.  
Tout le reste de la maisonnée les suivit comme une portée de canetons derrière leur mère.   
Lorsque Thor glissa son frère sous la couette, Loki dormait déjà d'un profond sommeil.

##########################################

L'enterrement avait été aussi triste que rapide.  
Tony n'était pas du genre à s'appesantir sur ce qu'il ne pouvait changer.  
Sa femme était morte. Mais leurs enfants attendaient toujours de naitre.  
Pour les journaux, les deux bébés étaient nés et placés en couveuse. Ce n'était pas si faux.  
La couveuse était juste un sorcier jotun, prince d'Asgard et qui avait accepté de sacrifier momentanément sa magie parce que son frère lui avait demandé de l'aide pour un ami.  
Seul dans la tour Stark pour l'instant, le Jotun ne faisait rien d'autre que manger et dormir.  
Toute sa magie se concentrait sur les deux bébés.  
Son tour de taille enflait de jour en jour.  
La magie aidait les deux fœtus à rattraper leur retard. Dans un corps plus fort que celui de leur mère biologique n'aurait jamais pu l'être, ils prenaient leurs aises sans la moindre pitié.  
Loki souffrait en permanence mais taisait le moindre désagrément.  
Il avait accepté de servir de cocote minute en connaissance de cause.  
Avec le départ de Fandral et Sif, au moins, n'avait-il plus à supporter leurs moqueries et leurs insinuations.  
Il avala une pomme puis se rallongea sur le canapé.

"JARVIS, pourras-tu me réveiller lorsque les autres seront là ?"  
"- Bien sur monsieur."

Comme Loki ne pouvait toujours pas parler, il écrivait ce qu'il voulait sur un StarkPad.  
Il se roula en boule sous la couette qui restait sur le canapé pour lui puis s'endormit.

#############################################

"- JARVIS ! OU ES LOKI ?..................JARVIS ???.........J ??????"  
"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, la tour était totalement vide.  
A présent, JARVIS ne répondait même plus.

"- Ca sent la magie, amis…."  
"- La magie ? Loki ?"  
"- Non, la magie de mon père."

Livide de rage autant que d’inquiétude, le prince d’Asgard devait se retenir de casser quelque chose.

« - QUOI ? Mais….POURQUOI ? Qu’est-ce qu’il lui veut ? »  
« - Je ne sais pas, ami Tony. Mais pas du bien, c’est certain. »  
« - je crains que Sif et Fandral n’ai susurré quelques informations sorties de leur contexte. » Hasarda Hogun.

Resté avec Volstagg au côté de leur ami de toujours, ils regrettaient que la haine de ses deux amis les ait aveuglés au point de faire passer leur colère avant leur affection pour leur ami ou leur loyauté envers leur prince.  
Lui avait appris sa leçon.  
Pas eux visiblement.  
Tout aussi furieux que Thor, Tony grinçait des dents.  
Le roi d’Asgard venait de lui barboter la seule chose qui lui restait de son épouse juste sous le nez !!! Il voulait la guerre ou quoi ?  
Il n’était peut-être plus le Marchand de Mort, mais il n’aurait aucun complexe à le redevenir si Asgard ne lui rendait pas rapidement ses enfants kidnappés sans raison. Et avec leur emballage actuel en bon état s’il vous plait !

« - Thor…Dois-je considérer les actes de ton père comme une déclaration de guerre ? »

Thor tressaillit.  
Il était parfaitement au courant de la réputation de Tony avant que son séjour en Afghanistan ne lui fasse réévaluer la valeur de la vie humaine. Mais si on ne lui rendait pas ses enfants, ils n’allaient pas tarder à rencontrer le pire côté du mortel à l’esprit retors.  
Et ce n’était pas quelque chose que Thor voulait rencontrer de sitôt. Toute cette intelligence concentrée sur les pires dégâts à faire… il frémit.  
Ce serait comme avoir un second Loki sur les bras, à la différence près que les armes de Stark pouvaient faire infiniment plus de dégâts en infiniment moins de temps.  
Thor ne voulait pas savoir ce qui resterait d’Asgard si Stark se piquait de balancer quelques atomiques dessus.

« - je vais aller chercher Loki, ami Tony. Ne t’en fait pas. Tout va bien se passer. »

L’humain serra les mâchoires.

« - Je te fais confiance. Je n’ai pas le choix de toute façon. » 

Le prince hocha sèchement la tête.  
Tenir sa colère en laisse face à Odin allait être particulièrement difficile.

###############################################

Loki se redressa lourdement.  
Il ne se sentait pas bien.  
Comme s'il avait fait un long trajet épuisant.  
Il se frotta les yeux quelques instants.  
Il n'était…Plus dans la tour ?  
Il chercha des yeux le Starkpad sans le trouver.  
Qu'est-ce que….

"- Bonjour Loki."

Le regard glacé, Odin fixait son cadet avec une froide colère.  
Le jotun tressaillit  
Par reflexe, il passa une main sur son ventre.

"- Quel monstre vas-tu encore nous enfanter ?"  
"- Ce ne sont pas mes enfants, Odin. Mais ceux du mortel que je suis allé aider."

Odin haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Loki lui parle par l'esprit.

"- Et tu as retiré les fils de ta punition."  
"- C'est Anthony Stark qui les a retiré pour que je puisse me nourrir suffisamment pour ne pas mourir d'épuisement pendant que je soignais son épouse."  
"- Et où est-elle ?"  
"- Elle est morte."  
"- Encore un cadavre à ton actif alors."  
"- Elle était morte avant mon arrivée."  
"- …Je ne comprends pas."  
"- Son âme avait quitté son corps depuis longtemps. Mais les mortels savent comment faire fonctionner un corps vide. Ils l'ont maintenue en "vie" aussi longtemps que possible pour que les bébés puissent se développer. Mais ça n'a pas suffi. Ni ma magie. Alors je les ai pris en moi pour qu'ils puissent naitre et rejoindre leur père. Sans eux, il mourra. Il ne supportera pas de les perdre en plus de sa femme."

Odin le fixa longuement.  
Le regard froid se réchauffa lentement.

"- Alors tu ne les as pas volé ?"  
"- VOLE ? Jamais je ne ferais ça ! Qui vous as…. Sif et Fandral." La voix mentale tenait plus du grognement qu'autre chose.  
"- Ils m'ont rapportés de bien étranges nouvelles, dont celle que tu avais ôté toi-même les fils de ta punition."

Loki secoua la tête.

"- Je ne les ai pas retiré. Stark les a coupé."  
"- Tu savais que j'insisterais qu'ils soient remis."  
"- Oui."  
"- Alors pourquoi?"  
"- Parce que sans ça, je n'aurais pas pu aider ces enfants ou leurs parents. Même morte, leur mère s'est battu aussi longtemps que possible pour les faire vivre, je n’allais pas les laisser mourir pour un détail comme un bout de cuir. Même si ça fera mal.  
"- …..Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ?"

Loki haussa les épaules.  
Lentement, il était passé de la station semi-allongée à assis sur le bord du lit.  
Une main sur le ventre, il retint un haut le cœur.  
Il ne se sentait pas bien.

"- Je n'y arrive pas."

Odin fixa longuement le jotun qu'il avait adopté, si longtemps plus tôt.

"- Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu au palais ?"  
"- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu lorsque j'ai eu mon diplôme d'Adepte ?"  
"- Je ne savais même pas que tu t'étais lancé là-dedans."  
"- J'imagine que vous aviez autre chose à faire, oui"  
"- Loki…"  
"- C'est sans importance, vous devez me ramener sur Midgar jusqu'au terme. Ensuite, je retournerais à ma petite vie bien tranquille et vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous soucier de moi, comme ces dix dernières années. Vous pourrez en toute conscience vous désintéresser de mon existence.  
"- ….Sif m'a rapporté d'autres nouvelles, Loki. A propos de tes activités."  
"- Et quoi ? Vous voulez me mettre à mort pour sauver des vies ?"  
"- Ou les ôter ?"  
"- Je ne serais sans doute pas devenu ce que je suis si vous vous étiez un peu plus soucié de moi et moins du qu'en dira-t-on."  
"- Loki…"  
"- J'étais à peine plus qu'un enfant !"

Le roi soupira.  
Qu'il avait regretté ses actes et ses décisions… 

"- Je regrette de ne pas avoir pensé davantage à toi, Loki. Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer…"  
"- A quoi ? A sauver des vies ? A aider des gens dont vous n'êtes même pas au courant de l'existence ? Combien de fois dans les dix derniers millénaires êtes-vous descendu dans l'ombre du palais ? J'y vis depuis dix ans, Odin. Et ces gens ont autant de droits que les autres !"  
"- Ce ne sont que des rebus."  
"- COMME MOI ! Vous oubliez ce que je suis ? Un misérable rebus de Jotun, un avorton laissé à mourir ! Quelle différence entre eux et moi ? "

Odin serra les dents.  
Ce que disait Loki était frappé au coin du bon sens. Et c'était ce qui faisait mal.

"- Les rumeurs sur tes actes se sont propagées. Nombreux sont ceux qui commencent à demander des comptes. Loki…"  
"- Renvoyez-moi sur Midgar."  
"- Si je t'y renvois, tu ne pourras sans doute plus jamais revenir."  
"- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Vous serez débarrassé comme ça."

Odin soupira.  
Il avait totalement perdu son fils cadet, il le réalisait à présent.  
Il n'avait jamais su comment l'aider, comme le comprendre. A croire qu'il avait toujours tout fait de travers avec lui.  
Ce qui était sans doute le cas.

"- …Très bien…. Alors ce sera sans doute un adieu…Loki…"

Le jotun haussa les épaules.  
Quelle importance ?  
Une fois de plus Odin lui arrachait tout ce qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux.  
Ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

« - Thor pourra-t-il au moins venir chercher mes affaires et remettre une lettre pour mes employées et mon remplaçant ? »

Le roi hocha la tête.

« - Je suis désolé, Loki. Je crois que je n’arriverais jamais ni à te comprendre, ni à savoir comment faire avec toi. »   
« - Alors il est heureux que je sois adulte et que je n’ai plus besoin de vous. »  
« - Cela m’attriste, sois en sûr. »  
« - Il n’y a plus grand-chose dont je suis sûr avec vous, Odin. Il y a longtemps que j’ai cessé de tenter de vous comprendre. »

Le roi l’accompagna jusqu’aux portes du palais. Pour l’image du trône, il ne pouvait même pas l’accompagner jusqu’au Bifrost.

###############################################

Le prince s’était matérialisé dans l’observatoire.  
Le visage fermé, il faisait un effort monstrueux pour ne pas se laisser aller à la colère.

« - Heimdall…. »  
« - Hâtez-vous mon prince. Votre frère a besoin de vous. »

Thor ne perdit pas une seconde.  
Il se rua hors du dôme.  
Où était son frère ?  
Son cœur se serra.  
Il refusait de le perdre encore alors qu’il le retrouvait à peine et tout doucement.

« - LOKI !!! »

Roulé en boule sur le sol pour se protéger comme il pouvait, Loki n’osa pas relever le nez en entendant la voix de son frère.  
Mjolnir vola sur ses agresseurs.  
Fandral lâcha un cri de douleur. C’était la première fois qu’il se prenait réellement le marteau de guerre dans la figure. Et si la colère de Thor était à la mesure de la douleur qui avait envahie le guerrier, le vieil ami de Thor ne savait pas s’il survivrait.

« - THOR ! ARRETE !!! » Hurla Sif.  
« - ELOIGNE-TOI DE MON FRERE ! »

La jeune femme recula de deux pas.  
Immédiatement, Thor vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Loki, ça va ? »  
« - Oui. Ne t’en fait pas. »  
« - Tu es sur ? »  
« - Certain. »  
« - les bébés ? »  
« - ils vont bien. »  
« - Oui, je les ai protégés. »

Loki souffrait visiblement.

« - Soigne-toi, mon frère. Et je te ramène sur midgar. »  
« - NON ! THOR ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ce sale patte-velu dois payer pour ses crimes ! »

Le prince jeta un regard absolument haineux à la jeune femme.

« - Je règlerai ton cas en revenant, femelle. Mais sache que tu n’échapperas pas à la prison pour tes actes. Ni toi, ni ton complice. »

Sif en resta pantoise un instant. Quoi ? Mais elle n’avait rien fait de mal, elle ! Elle voulait juste protéger Thor de son propre aveuglement.  
Gentiment, Thor souleva son frère dans ses bras. A son grand soulagement, les plaies sur le visage du Jotun se refermaient déjà.

« - Thor, s’il te plait ! » Suppliante, Sif tentait de lui faire comprendre. « Il te fait du mal ! Même quand il n’est pas là il te fait du mal. Sa présence te blesse, son absence te fait souffrir. Il faut que tu te débarrasse de lui ! Tu ne seras jamais libre tant qu’il sera vivant. »  
« - Loki est mon frère. » Siffla Thor. « Jamais je ne te laisserai lui faire encore du mal. »

Loki s’accrocha à son ainé.

« - Thor, arrête ! Sif est ton amie, ta future reine ! »

Le prince couronné se figea.  
Incrédule, il baissa les yeux sur son frère.

« - Tu plaisantes ! Pourquoi voudrais-je l’épouser ? Elle est comme ma sœur ! »

La rage impuissante qui passa sur le visage de Sif fit sourire Loki.

« - Elle ne le voit pas comme ça, Thor. Pourquoi crois-tu qu’elle soit si possessive avec toi depuis toujours ? Elle se voit déjà comme ta femme, comme la future reine. Elle s’estime en droit te t’ordonner déjà maintenant. Imagine quand tu l’auras épousée ! »  
« - Mais je ne veux pas d’elle, voyons !!!! » Le ton du prince était presque plaintif. « J’aime Jane moi ! »  
« - Elle n’est qu’humaine, mon frère. »

Thor serra les dents.

« - Nous en parlerons plus tard, mon frère. »

Loki reposa sa joue sur l’épaule de son ainé. Il était trop fatigué pour protester. Il n’aurait même pas dû utiliser sa magie pour se soigner mais n’avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait qu’il soit en pleine santé pour pouvoir porter les deux fœtus à terme. Ils n’avaient déjà que trop de retard.   
Sans un regard de plus pour ses deux anciens amis qui venaient de le trahir si douloureusement, Thor retourna au Bifrost.

« - Heimdall, pourras- tu faire venir des gardes pour arrêter Fandral et Sif ? »  
« - Bien sur mon prince. » 

Thor serra plus étroitement son cadet contre lui.

«- Midgar, s’il te plait Heimdall. »

Le Gardien enfonça son épée dans le pilier du pont arc-en-ciel.  
Sans un mot, il regarda les deux princes partir puis il se chargea lui-même de conduire la guerrière et son amie dans les geôles du palais.  
Il les abandonna à la fureur d’Odin puis retourna à son poste.

##########################################

Leur absence n’avait finalement duré que quelques heures.  
Pourtant, elle avait eu des conséquences.  
La fatigue de Loki était telle qu’il n’avait pas quitté son lit depuis une semaine.  
Tony commençait à se dire que ses enfants étaient maudits. Allaient-ils tuer le dieu comme leur mère était morte ?   
Bruce avait silencieusement augmenté la dose d’antidépresseur du milliardaire après l’avoir entendu pleurer d’angoisse auprès du jotun.  
Loki avait tenté de le rassurer mais l’ingénieur n’arrivait pas à voir le bon côté des choses, ni si même il y en avait.   
Pour l’instant, appuyé contre le torse de son frère, Loki mangeait lentement le bol de soupe de viande que Steve avait préparé pour lui.  
Loki avait demandé son aide à Thor. Le dieu du Tonnerre n’avait été que trop heureux de l’aider.  
Alors le jotun siphonnait allègrement la magie de son frère. Thor s’en fichait. Il ne l’utilisait jamais de toute façon. A peine dormait-il une heure de plus par nuit et avalait-il une pizza de plus le soir.   
Thor repoussa doucement le bol de son frère. Encore une fois Loki s’était endormit dans ses bras.   
Il l’allongea sur le lit, le couvrit, puis sortit de la chambre.  
Ses amis l’attendaient dans le salon, comme de juste.

« - Comment va-t-il ? »  
« - Fatigué mais ça va. J’ai hâte que ce soit finit. »

Tony se prit le visage dans les mains. Lui aussi avait hâte que ce soit finit.


	5. Chapter 5

L'alarme avait été donnée à peine deux minutes plus tôt.  
Tous s'étaient précipités en craignant déjà le pire.  
Calmement, Loki haussa un sourcil 

"- Ce monsieur pourrait-il me lâcher ?" Demanda-t-il aux Avengers.

L'agent du SHIELD qui le ceinturait l'agaçait presque autant que celui qui le visait avec son arme.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?" S'étonna Steve en voyant Loki.

Trois heures du matin avait sonné depuis peu.

"- Ce pour quoi on m'a fait venir sur Midgar ?" Railla le Jotun avec un sourire à l'ironie majuscule.  
"- Il tripotait la malade oui !" S'emporta l'agent qui lui tenait les bras pliés dans le dos.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Comment voulez-vous que j'utilise ma magie si je ne la touche pas ?"  
"- HA ! Il avoue ! Il voulait lui faire du mal !"

Tony serra les dents.

"- Je peux savoir déjà ce que vous foutez chez moi ?"  
"- C'est le Directeur Fury qui…."  
"- VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE LA !!!"  
"- Je peux reprendre ce que je faisais ?"  
"- Lâchez Rodolphe !" Ordonna Tony."  
"- Mais…"  
"- Lâchez-le." Confirma Steve, déjà fatigué.  
"- Vous ne devriez pas le laisser la toucher." Susurra Sif avec cruauté. "Après tout, il est réputé pour tuer les enfants dans le ventre de leur mère. C'est même pour ça qu'il y a autant de femmes dans sa clientèle."

Loki ne réagit même pas.  
Il recommença à infuser tout doucement sa magie dans les deux fœtus pour les encourager à hâter leur développement. Il n'avait pas vraiment à se soucier du corps de la mère après tout. S'il pouvait les encourager à rattraper leur retard et à se dépêcher un peu, ce ne serait pas plus mal. A presque six mois de grossesse, le développement des deux têtards était équivalent à ce qu'ils auraient dû être à quatre mois et demi. 

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" S'inquiéta Steve.  
"- Je me suis renseigné dans le quartier où Loki travaille." Sourit en coin la jeune femme. "Il est très connu pour "arranger" les personne qui ne veulent pas de leurs enfants."  
"- Pardon ?"  
"- Quoi, tu ne savais pas Thor ? Ton très cher frère ne t'as pas dit qu'il tuait des enfants à tour de bras ?"

Loki serra les mâchoires mais ne dit rien.

"- Un véritable abattoir à ce que j'ai compris."  
"- Loki ne ferait jamais….."  
"- Es-tu sur, Thor ? 

Le prince hocha résolument la tête.

"- Il n'a jamais eu de gamines qui venaient le voir pendant que tu étais là ? Et qui repartaient plus malade qu'elles étaient venues ?"

Thor hésita une seconde.  
Il en avait vu une ou deux en effet. Elles étaient inquiètes et visiblement terrifiées. Loki refusait qu'il reste avec lui dans le cabinet dans ces cas-là. Quand les filles repartaient, elles se tenaient souvent le ventre et…

"-…..Loki ?"  
"- Quoi ?"  
"- ….Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"  
"- Ton frère est un assassin et un meurtrier, Thor ! Il n'a jamais été autre chose ! Et il se délecte de massacrer des bébés à présent. Tu connais la loi d'Asgard ! Il devrait être exécuté pour ce qu'il a fait !"

Frémissant de rage, le jotun préféra se concentrer sur sa patiente avant d’étrangler Sif. Cette stupide femelle ne comprenait rien à rien. A force de devoir protéger une virilité qu’elle n’avait pas, elle avait pris les pires travers machos d’Asgard.  
Elle aurait dû serrer les coudes avec ses sœurs et non les enfoncer sans même les comprendre.  
Steve le retint par le poignet avant qu'il ne la touche.

"- C'est vrai ?"  
"- Quoi ? Que j'aide des pauvres filles à avorter ? Absolument !"

Thor détourna les yeux. C'était un crime reconnu.  
A part Steve, pourtant, autant des mortels ne parut vraiment dérangés.

"- Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Tuer des bébés !!!"  
"- Ce ne sont que des fœtus, Rogers. Pas des bébés. Ils n'ont pas de vie. Et ma priorité est de protéger les vies qui existent déjà."  
"- Mais ce sont des bébés !"  
"- Ce ne sont que des masses de cellules encore indifférenciées."  
"- Comment peux-tu…. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si on t'avais arraché ta fille !"  
"- Ne mélangez pas tout. Je ne force en rien ces filles. Ce sont elles qui viennent à moi pour avoir mon aide. Comme j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un quand je me suis trouvé dans leur situation lorsque j'ai porté mon premier enfant ! Je ne voulais pas de lui. J'ai été forcé de le garder. J'aurais tué pour qu'on m'en débarrasse. Je SAIS ce que ces filles vivent. Et c'est leur corps, leur vie ! Qui suis-je pour leur imposer un fardeau qu'elles ne veulent ou ne peuvent assumer ? Je ne suis pas le gardien de leur conscience ! Au mieux puis-je un peu apaiser la leur avant que leur vie ne soit gâchée. Et celle de leurs bébés s’ils devaient naitre.  
"- Comment…Comment peut-on à ce point détester son propre enfant ? Si tu ne voulais pas d'enfant, il ne fallait pas avoir de relation ! Ou te protéger ! Ou…Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas à un bébé innocent de payer de sa vie pour tes erreurs et tes frasques irréfléchies !

Loki jeta un regard aussi douloureux que brulant de rage à l'humain. Comment ce mortel pourrait-il comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu avec Sleipnir ? Ou avec tous les autres ? Il aimait ses enfants, il ne regrettait pas finalement. Mais des fois… Et sur le moment… Oui, il les avait hait. Oui il aurait préféré qu'on les lui arrache du ventre. S'il avait sur comment faire, il l'aurait même fait lui-même à l'époque. Pour Sleipnir, il n'avait même pas comprit ce qui lui arrivait pendant de nombreux mois. 

"- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Steve Rogers. J'aime profondément Sleipnir. J'aime profondément chacun de mes enfants. Mais ce n'est pas la question. J'ai été violé par un CHEVAL quand j'avais l'équivalent de treize de vos années parce que mon cher "papa" m'avait menacé de mort via son Conseil si je ne réglais pas un problème qu'ILS avaient créés eux-mêmes. Alors non, en effet, je n'avais pas vraiment à l'esprit de me "protéger" contre une grossesse éventuelle que je n'imaginais même pas possible alors que j'étais de toute façon intouché jusque-là et que je suis, ou tout au moins le croyais-je, un pur MÂLE. L'idée même d'être intime avec qui que ce soit me m'étais même pas venue encore à l'esprit ! Si ma chère "famille" s'était un tout petit peu souciée de moi, ils auraient fait le nécessaire pour que je ne doive pas subir une grossesse non désirée et un bébé issu d'un viol !" Des larmes de rages coulaient sur les joues du prince. Sous sa colère, aussi soudaine que profonde, Steve avait reculé. "S'ils m'avaient aimés ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, ils m'auraient trouvé une avorteuse pour me libérer d'un fardeau que je n'avais jamais voulu, qui me terrifiait et que je ne comprenais même pas ! Mais non ! J'étais de toute façon ruiné pour être utile pour le trône pour nouer des alliances politique et être vendu à un mariage d’état comme prévu. Alors il valait mieux garder le secret sur ma honte et ma déchéance, m'éloigner seul d'Asgard, le temps que je donne vie à mon monstre et espérer très fort qu'il meurt à la naissance voir, que j'ai moi-même la décence d'en crever ! Mais ils n'ont pas eu cette chance. Sleipnir était fort et c'était un cheval ! Et la rumeur avait commencé à se rependre. Odin n'a même pas pu "éliminer par accident" le produit de ses magouilles. Parce qu'il l'aurait fait sans le moindre remords, lui. Et tu le sais, Sif. Il n'aurait eu aucun complexe à tuer son propre petit fils. Alors ne vient pas me parler d'enfant à naitre ou de je ne sais quoi. Si Odin s'était soucié un peu plus de moi et un peu moins de l'image du trône, peut-être que je n'aurais pas commencé à douter de lui et de son amour pour moi. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas commencé à voir la différence de traitement entre Thor et moi. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas tourné comme je l'ai fait. Alors osez venir me dire en face à MOI que je n'ai pas toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir aider de pauvre filles qui se retrouvent avec un fardeau qu'elles ne veulent pas, qui ne serait pas aimé et qui pourrait détruire leur vie !!!" Finit par rugir Loki les poings serrés et le visage fermé par la fureur.  
"- Loki…." Commença doucement Thor.  
"- QUOI ?"  
"- Je…Je suis désolé…Je ne savais pas…"  
"- Comment ça tu ne savais pas ?"

Les larmes aux yeux, Thor vint prendre son frère dans ses bras.  
Par reflexe, trop ulcéré pour faire autre chose, Loki s'accrocha à son ainé de toutes ses forces.

"- Je ne savais pas…Tout ça… Après…Après que j'ai tué le géant, Odin a dit que tu étais partit d'Asgard parce que tu étais en colère. J'ai voulu te suivre, mais il m'a dit que tu étais en colère après moi était que tu ne voulais pas me voir. Je…Je l'ai cru…J'étais malheureux mais je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais." Thor pleurait à son tour. "Et quand tu es revenu avec Sleipnir….Tu semblais tellement l'aimer… Moi je m'en fichais qu'il soit ton fils. Je voyais juste que tu l'aimais, alors j'étais content pour toi. Je ne savais pas….je suis désolé…."

Hogun attrapa Sif par le bras pour la trainer hors de la chambre médicalisée. Le visage de pierre, il l'entraina avec elle pour lui expliquer deux ou trois petites choses. L'asgardien s'étonna d'être suivit par deux autres personnes, tous les deux des femmes. La première était la tueuse rousse et la seconde la compagne du Berserker.

"- Il va falloir qu'on discute un peu féminisme ma jolie." Gronda Natasha.

Hogun leur abandonna la guerrière avec plaisir. Il discuterait après avec elle des petits secrets du trône.   
Dans la chambre, perturbé, Steve ne savait comment se faire pardonner.  
Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre l'avait profondément retourné.  
Finalement, il posa une main timide sur l'épaule du jotun.

"- Je suis désolé…Je ne savais pas…Je…J'ai réagi sans réfléchir, comme je l'ai appris dans ma jeunesse…je suis désolé…"

Loki enfouit son nez dans l'épaule de son frère.

"- Laissez-nous, amis Rogers. S'il vous plait." Demanda doucement Thor pendant qu'il consolait son cadet. 

Thor avait parfaitement conscience que Loki risquait la pendaison à Asgard pour ce qu'il faisait. Mais comment ne pas comprendre ? Et qui était-il, lui, mâle et prince, pour dire à des filles, pauvres et seules, comment gérer leur corps ? Quand il serait roi, il lèverait cette loi idiote. Les Asgardiens faisaient confiance à leurs femmes pour gérer leur monde pour tout ce qui ne touchait pas à la guerre, comment pouvaient-ils se mêler de quelque chose d'aussi intime que la procréation hormis pour leur contribution de quelques millilitres ? Ce serait à la prochaine Mère de Toutes Choses de gérer cela. Certainement pas au roi. Ce n'était même pas biologiquement sa prérogative de s'en mêler. Que chacun garde ses affaires pour lui et les moutons seraient bien gardés.  
Le prince cajola son cadet jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme puis l’accompagna à sa chambre.  
Entre l’utilisation de sa magie et son éclat nerveux, le jotun somnolait déjà contre lui.

#############################################

Loki dormait d'un sommeil profond et épuisé.

"- Comment va-t-il ?"  
"- Il est épuisé."

Le jotun était sur Midgar depuis presque trois semaines.  
Chaque jour qui passait était une journée de plus arrachée à la mort pour tenter de sauver les deux enfants.  
Avec l'aide du sorcier, ils avaient pu reprendre un peu de poil de la bête. Mais avec leur développement, c'était le corps de leur mère qui n'en pouvait plus.  
Loki venait de passer près de deux heures à forcer le cœur épuisé à battre avec sa magie avant que les médecins parviennent à le relancer.  
Les alertes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus dures à surmonter et Loki s'épuisait un peu plus à chaque fois.  
Les médecins ne garantissaient pas la survie des deux bébés s'ils faisaient une césarienne à présent.   
A la tête qu'ils faisaient, Tony savait qu'il y avait plus de chance que les bébés meurent que l'inverse.  
Alors il suppliait Loki de poursuivre même si le Jotun s’affaiblissait visiblement de jour en jour.

"- Il n'y arrivera plus très longtemps n'est-ce pas ?" Souffla doucement le milliardaire.

Le teint de Loki était livide, sa peau cireuse et ses cheveux ternes.  
Thor soupira.

"- S'il pouvait se sustenter normalement, ça l'aiderait, mais il ne le peut pas avec ses lèvres closes. Et Odin refuse de le libérer. J'ai essayé aussi mais même la plus coupante des dagues ne peut parvenir à trancher ce cuir. Avec son épuisement, Loki n'arrive même plus à téléporter des aliments directement dans son estomac. Je commence à craindre pour la santé de mon frère." Avoua le prince en détournant les yeux. 

C’était lui sui avait supplié son frère d’aider son ami mortel. Mais il ne voulait pas que son cadet soit blessé par sa demande. Hors, c’était ce qui arrivait lentement. Sans nutriments, la magie de son frère s’épuisait.  
S'ils continuaient, ils allaient arriver à un moment où la vie de Loki serait autant en danger que celle des deux bébés à naitre. Mais le jotun ne se plaignait pas. Il continuait à travailler, sans se soucier de la haine visible de Sif, du mépris de Fandral ou de quoique ce soit d'autre. Petit à petit, même Clint reconnaissait que Loki faisait de son mieux alors que rien ne l'y forçait.  
Malgré tout ça, Tony ne pouvait se convaincre d'arrêter. Ces enfants étaient tout ce qui lui resterait de Pepper. 

"- Et s'il pouvait manger ?"  
"- Ca l'aiderait, c'est sûr, mais…"

Tony hocha la tête.  
Il planta le prince là pour se ruer dans son atelier, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des semaines.  
C’était inattendu, mais tout le monde en fut des plus satisfait.  
Un Tony dans son labo était un Tony occupé. Et un Tony qui utilisait son cerveau était un Tony qui avait des idées.  
Et un Tony qui avait des idées était un Tony positif et motivé.  
C’était ce dont ils avaient tous besoin en ce moment.

###############################################

Tony avait passé deux jours dans son atelier.  
Il n’en avait pas bougé.  
Lorsqu’on lui apportait à manger, il entre-ouvrait la porte, arrachait l’assiette sans dire merci, dévorait le plat, jetait l’assiette dans un coin puis se remettait au boulot.  
Il ne dormait plus, il carburait au café et à la pizza mais il avançait.  
Et c’était bon.  
L’adrénaline et la frénésie d’inventer, de trouver et d’être efficace lui avait manqué.  
C’était presque thérapeutique.  
Le cœur de Tony se serra.  
C’était cruel de sa part mais…se séparer un peu de Pepper lui faisait du bien.  
Sans doute était-ce la marque de l’espère humaine.  
Même si son cœur saignait affreusement, il réalisait qu’il avait commencé son deuil.  
C’était pour ça que Loki avait fait venir sa fille.  
Savoir que Pepper était déjà…partie…avait mis un terme définitif à l’espoir. Pourtant, de voir son corps encore vivant lui avait permis d’accepter progressivement.  
Il avait mal mais il acceptait.  
Si les enfants vivaient, s’il lui restait quelque chose pour laquelle vivre, s’il avait encore quelque chose de Pepper, alors il pourrait tenir.  
Il l’espérait en tout cas.  
C’était pour ça qu’il s’était acharné sur l’objet qu’il avait développé.  
C’était le premier qu’il réalisait depuis la mort de Pepper. La mort de Pepper.  
Il l’avait accepté finalement.  
Il arrivait à le dire à présent.

« - Loki. Tu veux bien venir avec moi s’il te plait ? »

Le Jotun hésita.  
Stark était sale, couvert de suie, ses vêtements étaient chiffonnés et il puait la sueur.

« - Pouvez-vous aller vous laver avant que je ne m’approche de vous s’il vous plait ? »

Tony repoussa la demande d’un geste de la main.

« - Allez, fais pas ton précieux. »  
« - Ce n’est pas pour moi, Anthony Stark. C’est pour les enfants. Vous polluez la chambre. »

Tony fila se laver et se changer à la vitesse de la lumière.  
Il demanda dans la foulée à JARVIS de prévenir Loki qu’il l’attendait dans son bureau dès qu’il le pourrait.  
Loki le rejoint dès qu’il eut finit les soins du jour de Pepper.

« - Que puis-je pour vous, Anthony ? »  
« - J’ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Très fier de lui, Tony montra un petit cylindre de métal au prince qui la fixa avec suspicion.   
"- Comment appelez-vous cette chose ?"  
"- Un laser. Ça devrait couper le cuir de ta bouche. Un normal n’aurais sans doute rien pu faire, mais celui-là est tellement puissant qu’il pourrait couper en deux le bouclier de Steve. Ce qui a été long, c’est de trouver quelque chose pour te protéger toi pour éviter de te couper en deux au passage.   
"- Anthony Stark. Votre démarche est très aimable de votre part, je le reconnais. Mais Odin a ordonné…"  
"- Mais pas à moi ! Il n'a rien à m'ordonner. Je fais ce que je veux. Alors le choix te revient. Je coupe ou pas ?"

Le jotun ferma les yeux.  
Il avait souffert à en hurler lorsque Thor avait cousu ses lèvres.  
Il allait souffrir encore pour retirer le cuir.  
Puis il souffrirait à nouveau lorsqu'Odin lui ferait coudre encore les lèvres. Il devrait subir une autre punition encore plus affreuse pour avoir laissé un mortel le libérer, il le savait.  
Il pensa au corps mourant de l'épouse de Stark. Même dans la mort, le corps continuait à fonctionner avec acharnement pour sauver les deux petites vies qui se développaient à l'intérieur.   
Qu'étaient quelques coups de fouets par rapport à ça ?

"- D'accord."

Avec un soupir, il obéit à Stark lorsque l’humain lui fit signe de s’asseoir.  
Tony lui lança un grand sourire.

« - Ca va bien se passer, t’en fait pas, Rodolphe. »

Le jotun lui jeta un regard noir.  
L’humain était irritant quand il le voulait.

« - Allonge-toi sur le canapé. »

Loki obéit encore.  
Il laissa le mortel poser une paire de lunettes opaques bizarres sur ses yeux.

« - Ferme les yeux. La lumière d’un laser est agressive. » Expliqua l’ingénieur en chaussant ses propres lunettes.

Une fois encore, le prince obéit.  
Il sentit que Tony glissait quelque chose de fin entre le fil de cuir et ses lèvres.  
Ca tirait douloureusement mais ça allait.

« - Je viens de glisser une lamelle d’un alliage de vibranium, de titane, de starkium et d’adamantium sous le cuir pour protéger tes lèvres du laser. Comme il est très puissant, je vais y aller par toutes petites touches. D’accord ? »  
« - Faites comme vous l’estimez, Anthony Stark ».  
« - Tu me dis si ça va pas hein. Le laser est TRES puissant. Si tu sens le moindre désagrément, dis-le tout de suite. Je veux pas te blesser par accident. »  
« - Procédez. »

Tony soupira.  
Il descendit les lunettes sur ses yeux puis se pencha sur le prince.  
A toutes petites touches, fraction de seconde par fraction de seconde, il coupa le premier fil de cuir.  
Lorsqu’il céda, Loki lâcha un bruit de fond de gorge douloureux.  
Immédiatement, Tony reposa son laser.

« - Ca va Rodolphe ? »  
« - Ce n’est pas très agréable, Anthony. Et les autres points tirent encore plus. »

Tony comprit la demande.

« - Je vais faire aussi vite que possible. »  
« - Attendez… Pouvez-vous demander à Thor de venir s’il vous plait ? »

Le demande surprit Tony jusqu’à ce qu’il voit les mains du prince accrochées sur le bord du canapé et qui tremblaient.  
Loki avait peur même s’il ne voulait pas le laisser voir. Peur et sans doute mal.  
Demander à ce que Thor vienne avait sans doute du coûter énormément au jotun.  
Tony savait à quel point Loki pouvait être indépendant. Qu’il demande la présence de Thor….  
De ce qui était en train de se passer dans la pièce, c’était sans doute CA le plus important.

« - Bien sûr, Loki. J’ de mon cœur, tu peux prévenir PointBreak que son frère a besoin de lui ? »  
« - Déjà fait monsieur. Monsieur Thor arrive. » 

Le prince blond ne tarda pas.  
Tony fut des plus surpris que Thor ne dise rien.  
Le prince couronné se contenta de s’asseoir par terre près de son frère et de prendre sa main dans la sienne.  
Loki ne dit rien à son frère. Il serra juste très fort la main de Thor dans la sienne.  
Tony remit ses lunettes après en avoir donné à l’Asgardien puis reprit sa découpe.  
Lorsque le dernier fil fut coupé, il prit une pince pour retirer un à un des bouts de cuir qui avaient commencés à fusionner dans les muqueuses maltraitées.  
Loki serra si fort la main de Thor qu’il enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume jusqu’au sang.

################################################

"- …. Il va arrêter à un moment vous croyez ?" Souffla doucement Clint, fasciné.  
"- Je sais pas… Il en est à combien ?" Steve aussi était renversé.  
"- 48." Prévint JARVIS avec son calme ordinaire.  
"- Des familiales ?" Là, même Thor se demandait où son frère pouvait les mettre.  
"- Ouaip." Tony ou l’art de la concision.  
"- Mais il les met où ?" Natasha était presque dégoutée.  
"- Je sais pas."

Même Volstagg était fasciné par la capacité d'absorption de Loki.  
Mais après dix ans sans manger….  
Thor secoua doucement la tête, amusé.  
Il avait fallu une dizaine de points de suture à sa main après que Tony ai fini de libérer les lèvres de son frère. Lorsque Loki avait vu ce qu’il avait fait, il avait été consterné.  
Thor l’avait empêché de le soigner. Il voulait garder cette cicatrice. Cette blessure était importante pour lui. Certes, c’était Loki qui la lui avait faite, mais justement.   
Loki lui avait demandé d’être là pour lui.   
Cette cicatrice serait la preuve physique que le jotun avait accepté qu’il puisse avoir besoin de l’asgardien. Et que Thor avait été là pour lui.

"- Je peux avoir quelque chose à boire s'il vous plait ?"

Clint fut le premier à réagir.  
Il apporta au jotun la bouteille de lait.  
Loki s'en enfila un bon tiers avant de se remettre à manger.  
Dès que Tony avait réussi à couper les fils de ses lèvres, ce qui avait mis quand même près de quatre heures, le prince avait utilisé sa magie pour se soigner puis avait vidé le frigo. Il avait faim, il était épuisé, et ses réserves étaient à plat.  
Cela faisait à présent six heures qu'il mangeait sans s'arrêter pour autre chose que quelques petites vidanges régulières.  
Mais si son estomac et ses intestins marchaient enfin, ce n'était pas le cas de ses cordes vocales.  
Loki avait essayé mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa gorge.  
Il avait juste haussé les épaules.  
Ce n'était pas comme si ça lui manquait finalement.

"- Veux-tu encore quelque chose mon frère ?"  
"- POURQUOI IL EST LIBRE LUI !"  
"- Je voudrais que tu mettes Sif dehors, mon frère. Crois-tu que ce serait possible ?"

Il lui était plus pénible de gérer la haine croissante de la jeune femme que tout le reste réunis.  
Thor hocha la tête, à la grande surprise du jotun.

« - Bien sûr, mon frère. »  
« - QUOI ? »  
« - Arrête de brailler, Sif. Tu m’agaces. Loki est libre parce qu’il n’y a aucune raison de le laisser punit par la torture plus longtemps. »  
« - Le Père de Toutes Choses… »  
« - N’est pas ici. Je suis ton prince, Sif. Et la tenue de la famille royale ne TE concerne en rien. »

La jeune femme s’étranglait à moitié. Comment Thor OSAIT-IL ! Il se croyait réellement capable de prendre Loki en charge ? Il se croyait capable de gérer quoi que ce soit ?  
C’était quand même SA faute si Loki s’était cru assez important pour tenter de prendre le trône à Asgard puis sur Midgar. S’il l’avait remis à sa place aussi souvent qu’il l’avait fallu comme elle avait essayé de le faire à sa place pendant tous ces siècles.  
Loki eut un sourire en coin absolument satisfait.  
C’était bon de voir Thor prendre sa défense au lieu de se liguer avec ses amis pour rire de lui.  
Il en avait souvent rêvé.  
Clint posa un gros plat de pancake près du jotun avec du nutella.

« - Dessert ? »  
« - Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »  
« - C’est bon. Tu veux gouter ? »  
« - Comment cela se mange-t-il ? »

Le moineau se fit un plaisir de le lui montrer.  
Lui non plus n’aimait pas Sif.  
Et c’était le bon moment pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Autant pour la survie des petits que pour leur ulcère à tous les deux.  
Il arrivait un moment où il fallait savoir pardonner et avancer.


	6. Chapter 6

Quatre heures.   
C'était ce qu'il avait fallu pour relancer le cœur cette fois.  
Même le pacemaker n'était plus suffisant pour aider le cœur de Pepper à tenir.

"- Les bébés ?"  
"- On ne peut rien garantir." Soupira l'un des médecins."  
"- Loki ?"  
"- Le plus fort des deux à une chance sur deux de vivre s'ils doivent naitre maintenant. L'autre…La petite fille est trop faible. Il lui faut encore du temps."

Tony se prit le front dans les mains.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?  
Et…la petite fille ? Il allait avoir une fille et un garçon ?  
Il ne pouvait pas perdre la fille. Il ne pouvait pas perdre une mini-Pepper.

"- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"  
"- Il n'y a plus le choix monsieur Stark. Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout à présent. Nous pouvons peut-être en sauver un…" Le médecin était affreusement dubitatif.

Il ne pensait pas qu’il serait possible d’en sauver ne serait-ce qu’un. Alors les deux….Mais il fallait essayer. Stark les payait assez cher pour ça en plus de leur paye du SHIELD. Mais ça, ce n’était pas comme si l’ingénieur était au courant de ce détail.

"- Il y a une autre solution, Anthony. J'y réfléchis depuis plusieurs jours." Loki hésitait.

Il n'avait d'abord pensé à cette solution que de façon purement esthétique pour s'occuper l'esprit quand il n'était pas affairé avec la jeune femme. Même s'il était là à la demande de son frère et pour aider l'humain, il sentait bien que ce n'était pas l'amour fou avec les autres. Bizarrement, celui qui faisait le plus d'effort avec lui était Clint. Loki ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Si quelqu'un devait l'attendre au coin de chaque mur avec une dague à la main, ce devait être l'archer. Mais non. Clint faisait un effort. Un véritable effort.  
Loki n'avait pas encore eut le courage de lui demander pourquoi mais en bon professionnel, il faisait lui-même un effort. Son temps passé dans les bas-fonds d'Asgard lui avait appris une retenue qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour. S'il y regardait de plus près, il aurait réalisé qu'il était passé d'ado attardé qui se fiche de ses responsabilités à celui de membre adulte et productif de la société.  
Tanguy avait murit.  
Heureusement que Thor aussi ! Sinon, ils auraient réellement été inconciliables.   
Machinalement, le regard de Loki tomba sur son frère, de l'autre côté de la vitre de la baie médicale. Les yeux verts se chargèrent de tendresse pour le grand labrador blond. Il aurait réellement fait n'importe quoi pour cet imbécile au cœur trop grand pour son propre bien.

Les yeux brillants, Tony avait relevé le nez. Une solution ? Le milliardaire fit signe au jotun de continuer. Plus le temps passait, moins il faisait confiance aux médecins et de plus en plus au sorcier. Sans lui, il aurait déjà perdu ses deux enfants de toute façon. Il lui aurait remis le cœur battant des deux bébés et le sien en prime sans même sourciller s’il lui avait promis de tout régler.   
Mais Loki ne faisait aucune promesse.  
Il faisait de son mieux mais ne promettait rien. L’espoir était leur pire cauchemar pour l’instant.

"- Il faut un autre ventre pour les accueillir."

Les deux médecins reniflèrent.  
Bon voyons! Et il voulait faire quoi ? Les tasser dans un autre avec le pied ? C'était impossible ! On ne pouvait pas transférer un utérus d’une femme dans une autre. On ne pouvait pas plus remettre un poussin dans sa coquille une fois qu’elle était brisée. Même Stark ne pourrait réparer une coquille brisée malgré toutes ses compétences d’inventeur. 

"- Avec vos connaissances, oui. Par magie, non. Une sorcière peut les prendre en elle et les porter à terme."

Tony frémit d'anticipation.

"- Et où va tu trouver une sorcière pour ça ? Et à quel prix ?"

Loki hésita.

"- Je peux le faire. Mais je n'aurais probablement plus accès à ma magie pendant tout le reste de la gestation. Elle sera entièrement occupée à protéger les bébés et à les pousser à grandir. Mais je peux le faire."

Tony bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?"

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Vous n'avez rien qui m'intéresse."  
"- Alors pourquoi ? "  
"- Thor m'a demandé de vous aider. Je le fais pour lui, pas pour vous."  
"- Loki, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose…"  
"- Débrouillez-vous pour que j'ai l'amnistie sur votre planète pour que ce que j'y ai fait alors." Il aurait tué pour sortir un peu de la tour et prendre l'air

Tony promit.  
Puis il entraina Loki jusqu'à la chambre de Pepper.  
Les autres Avengers les rejoignirent.  
Loki expliqua rapidement ce qu'il allait faire mais hésita.

« - Il faut que vous sachiez encore une chose. Si je le fais, les enfants hériteront aussi un peu de moi. Quelque part, je serais aussi un peu leur mère. Je ne peux pas l’éviter. Mon sang va couler dans leurs veines ainsi que ma magie. Il restera un peu de moi en eux. »

Tony balaya l’argument de la main.

« - Franchement Loki, je m’en fout. Du moment qu’ils sont vivants et en bonne santé, ça m’est totalement égal ! »  
« - Même s’il se transformaient en animaux ? »  
« - Ils auraient quand même une forme humaine ? »  
« - Oui, c’est une certitude. Vous et dame Pepper restez leurs parents. Ce que je leur donnerai ne sera que marginal si tant est qu'il y ai quelque chose »  
« - Et ben ça ferait jamais qu’une corde de plus à leur arc en plus de l’intelligence qu’ils auront gagnés de leurs parents humains. Et s’ils récupéraient un bout de ta magie au vol et bien tu leur serviras de prof. Problème réglé ! »

Personne n'émit la moindre protestation à part Fandral et Sif.  
Comment Loki pouvait-il proposer de polluer des enfants innocents de son sang ? Comment pouvait-il proposer d’abaisser la famille royale d’Asgard au point de la lier avec de misérables mortels ? Et comment Tony, même s'il était d'une race inférieure, pouvait-il accepter de laisser ses enfants être maudit par du sang Jotun ? Ils ne comprenaient pas.  
Thor jeta un regard dégouté à ses amis.  
La proposition de Loki était d’une rare générosité. Il allait donner de sa personne dans tous les sens du terme pour aider quelqu’un dont, finalement, il n’avait rien à faire.   
Tony avait de l’importance pour Thor, Stark était l’ami du prince. Mais pour Loki ? L’humain n’était rien qu’un ancien ennemi et une relation, au mieux. A présent, son épousé était sa patiente mais rien ne le forçait à aller jusque-là pour l'aider.   
Thor était heureux de voir que ses amis et son frère ne s’entendaient pas trop mal bien sûr, mais une amitié, si jamais elle pourrait éclore un jour, ne pouvait naitre aussi vite, surtout avec autant de cendres entre eux.  
Alors oui, il soutenait son frère dans sa démarche.  
De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour sauver les enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Si Sif était incapable de comprendre la valeur de bébés à naitre, Thor plaignait vraiment le pauvre fou qui épouserait la Valkyrie. Si jamais elle se mariait un jour, son mari aurait plus de chance d’avoir des rejetons en les portants lui-même qu’en attendant quelque chose de la guerrière. Lui permettrait-elle-même de la toucher ? Quand ils étaient bien plus jeunes, Thor avait été attiré par la guerrière (comme par toute autre porteuse de seins, il fallait bien l'avouer, à l'époque il était un jeune ours en rut qui se serait grimpé un tronc d'arbre avec une robe). Il lui avait fait de maladroites avances, mais ni agressives, insistantes ou brutales. Sif était son amie avant toute chose quand même. Au pire l'avait-il invité à aller se bécoter derrière les écuries. Il portait encore la cicatrice de sa réponse sur le bas ventre. Ca l'avait refroidit pas mal.  
Tony avait pris sa décision. 

« - Fais le Loki. S’il te plait. »

Le jotun hocha la tête. 

« - Alors il faut agir maintenant. »  
« - Fais » insista le mortel.

Les autres Avengers ne dirent rien. Ce n’était pas leur famille. Ce n’était pas leur décision à prendre. Qu'ils soient d'accord ou dubitatif ne regardait qu'eux.   
Loki se déshabilla immédiatement jusqu'à la taille sans s’occuper des protestations des deux médecins. Il s'allongea contre le corps de Pepper que Tony avait en partit déshabillé aussi pour laisser accès à son ventre rond à sa demande.

« - Voulez-vous que nous sortions ? » S’inquiéta Steve, très mal à l’aise.

S'il comprenait intellectuellement ce qu'allait faire Loki, il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. C'était trop étrange pour lui. Même s'il avait vu des choses bizarres depuis qu'il avait émergé de la glace, là, c'était trop pour lui.  
« - Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Steve Rogers. Mais si vous êtes mal à l’aise, je m’en voudrais de vous rendre malade. » 

Avec l'aide de son frère, Loki se colla contre la CEO, leurs ventres l'un contre l'autre.

"- Anthony ? Quand j'en aurais finit et que j'aurais pris les bébés, Dame Pepper sera…Vraiment morte…" Prévint-il. "Il sera impossible de refaire partir son cœur ou une quelconque autre fonction. Je vais devoir utiliser les quelques forces qu’il lui reste pour accueillir les enfants. »

Il tut qu’il allait aussi devoir détruire le corps de l’intérieur pour arracher les bébés.  
Tony hocha la tête, en larmes.

"- Ma Pepper est partie depuis longtemps de toute façon. N'est-ce pas ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Alors fait." Répéta pour la troisième fois le milliardaire.

Pepper lui manquerait toute sa vie, il le savait mais elle avait déjà fait plus qu'il n'était humainement possible. Elle avait le droit de se reposer à présent.  
Le sorcier concentra sa magie entre la jeune femme et lui.  
Cela dura longtemps, très longtemps. Chacun put voir sur le visage du jotun l'évidente souffrance que le transfert lui causait.  
Thor plus que les autres savait que son frère devait souffrir le martyr.  
Loki n'était pas du genre à laisser voir sa douleur physique. Pour qu'il la montre ainsi, c'était qu'un autre à sa place serait en train de hurler d'agonie.  
Le moniteur cardiaque de Pepper se mit soudain à siffler.  
Loki s'écarta avec un coassement de souffrance.  
Il faillit tomber du lit mais Thor le rattrapa au vol.  
Le prince souleva son frère pour aller le porter sur le canapé non loin.  
Les bras croisés sur le ventre, le souffle court et les yeux clos, Loki mit un long moment à reprendre son calme.  
Personne ne disait rien  
Tony faisait ses derniers adieux à Pepper puis, résolument, il recouvrit son visage avec le drap après avoir posé un dernier baiser sur son front.  
Personne ne vit Sif et Fandral quitter la chambre, le dégout évident sur leurs visages.

"- Loki ? Ca va aller ?"

Le jotun hocha la tête

"- Oui…Ce n'est pas…Très agréable. C'est tout. Mais ça va aller."  
"- Comment vont les bébés ?"  
"- Ils vont bien, Capitaine. Ne vous en faites pas pour eux."  
"- qu'est-ce que je peux faire, mon frère ?"  
"- Il faut que je me repose. Peux-tu me porter jusqu'à ma chambre ?"  
"- Bien sur mon frère."

Thor souleva son cadet avec précaution.  
Tout le reste de la maisonnée les suivit comme une portée de canetons derrière leur mère.   
Lorsque Thor glissa son frère sous la couette, Loki dormait déjà d'un profond sommeil.  
Le prince d'Asgard s'assit sur le bord du lit. Gentiment, il caressa la joue de son frère. La caresse fit soupirer Loki de plaisir dans son sommeil. Le jotun se détendit un peu, suffisamment pour que le grand corps fin finisse par s'étaler de toute sa longueur sur le lit.  
Un hoquet échappa soudain aux Avengers.

"- Thor ?"

Le Prince serra les mâchoires un instant.  
La magie de Loki était en train de disparaître petit à petit. Même si la magie de Thor était faible et indisciplinée, les siècles qu'il avait passé au côté de son cadet avait exacerbé sa sensibilité à la magie de Loki. Il la sentait en permanence autour de son frère, un peu comme un nuage d'un parfum subtil et capiteux. A présent, il sentait cette "odeur" qui disparaissait lentement à l'intérieur du corps de Loki à mesure que le jotun la rappelait instinctivement à lui pour forcer son corps à s'adapter au fardeau qu'il venait de prendre. Voir le sort qui forçait le jotun sous sa forme asgardienne tomber n'était ni une surprise, ni inattendu.   
Un corps jotun était biologiquement plus fait pour porter un bébé qu'un corps Asgard. La magie faisait ce qu'il fallait pour s'adapter au mieux et le plus facilement possible.

"- C'est sa vraie forme…." Il caressa la joue froide et bleue de son frère. "Je vous avait dit qu'il est adopté. Loki est un Jotun, un géant des glaces….Les monstres de cauchemar avec lesquels Asgard se complait à se faire peur."  
"- Il est bien petit pour un géant."  
"- C'est pour ça que le roi Laufey, son géniteur, l'avait laissé à mourir. Il n'est qu'un avorton… Loki est Prince de Jotunheim en plus de Prince d'Asgard et Mère de la Reine d'Helheim… De par les droits de sa naissance, de sa famille et de ses reins, il à des droits sur un tiers des royaumes."

Thor releva soudain la tête en réalisant quelque chose.

"- Fury sera sans doute heureux de savoir que politiquement parlant, Loki est l'individu le plus puissant des royaumes finalement."

Mais Loki ne se souciait plus de ça. Il ne se souciait plus de ce qu'il aurait pu avoir par droit du sang, de la naissance et de maternité. Il ne se souciait plus que de la place qu'il s'était construit de ses mains. Thor avait pu voir pendant deux semaines à quel point Loki appréciait sa place. Il n'était dans l'ombre de personne, personne ne lui donnait d'ordre, il faisait ce qu'il voulait comme il le voulait, il prenait ses propres décisions et si des gens mourraient dans ses bras, c'était sa propre responsabilité.  
Les combats que Loki était amené à livrer étaient à présent différents de ceux de Thor mais tout aussi difficiles et violent que ceux de son frère.  
En se séparant finalement si bien, les deux frères avaient gagnés là une chance de se retrouver. Il n'y avait plus de compétition entre eux, plus de jalousie.  
Chacun avait sa place, sa fonction et ses batailles. 

"- Il est quand même tout bleu." Insista Natasha.  
"- Et moi je suis bien tout vert une partie du temps." Sourit Bruce.

Clint s'était accroupit près de Loki.  
La tête penchée sur le côté, il l'observait avec attention. Comme souvent lorsqu'il étudiait quelque chose, il ne cillait pas.

"- Quand j'étais sous son contrôle, il disait souvent que le monstre avait grandi avec ses victimes et que rien ne pourrait le faire partir. Je pensais qu'il parlait de Hulk… Mais il parlait de lui-même n'est-ce pas ?"

Thor hocha lentement la tête.  
Tony lui observait calmement la nourrice de ses gamins.

"- En tout cas, une chose est sûr, il est quand même super sex comme ça. Plus qu'en rose et vert !"

Thor ne put que lancer un regard scandalisé à l'ingénieur, même s'il était outrageusement d'accord.

"- TONY !"  
"- Quoi ??? C'est vrai ! Il ferait mouiller un couvent avec une moyenne d'âge de 90 ans je suis sûr !"

A présent qu'il était sûr que ses enfants vivraient, il faisait une confiance totale à Loki pour ça, Tony se détendait. Et quand Tony se détendait, il disait et faisait des bêtises.  
Et même si Thor était scandalisé, il était aussi soulagé que ses amis.  
Ils restèrent un long moment à veiller le sommeil de Loki, jusqu'à ce que le jotun se rencogne contre son frère et finisse par poser sa tête sur ses genoux.  
Alors les autres sortirent pour les laisser en paix.  
Tony avait un enterrement à préparer après tout.  
La joie avait été de courte durée mais bienvenue.

##########################################

L'enterrement avait été aussi triste que rapide.  
Tony n'était pas du genre à s'appesantir sur ce qu'il ne pouvait changer.  
Sa femme était morte. Mais leurs enfants attendaient toujours de naitre.  
Il aimerait Pepper probablement tout le reste de sa vie mais il n’avait plus rien à faire pour elle. Si elle était encore là, il savait ce qu’elle lui dirait.  
Elle lui botterait les fesses, son sourire en coin si doux et si roublard à la fois aux lèvres et le pousserait en avant pour qu’il fasse ce qu’il devait.  
Pepper avait toujours été sa meilleure moitié.  
A présent qu’elle l’avait quitté… Il allait devoir être cette meilleure moitié pour élever leurs enfants.  
Il ne serait pas seul pour ça bien sûr. Il aurait ses amis pour l’aider, il le savait.   
Les Avengers étaient une famille, surtout les six premiers. Les enfants ne manqueraient pas d’amour. Même s’il lui arrivait quelque chose, l’un de ses amis prendrait le relais pour élever ses bambins.  
Mais c’était à présent une option que Tony n’avait plus.  
Il avait certes fait une tentative de suicide mais ça avait été fait dans un moment d’égarement et de désespoir. Il ne voyait plus de solutions ni d’avenir sans son épouse et son enfant.  
Puis Thor était arrivé et lui avait donné un espoir en la forme d’un sorcier ronchon qui avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de la terre.  
Loki avait tout fait pour les aider.  
Il avait même été jusqu’à lui louer son ventre pour que les petits aient une chance.  
Mais il y avait un espoir grandissant à présent. Un espoir, même deux, qui grandissaient à l’abri dans un ventre jotun sorcier.  
Et qu’importe si les bébés héritaient de quelque chose de Loki. Tout ce qu’ils pourraient gagner serait positif. Il n’était pas du genre à rejeter ses enfants parce qu’ils étaient des mutants ou différents. Il était lui-même un monstre si on allait par là. Un monstre issue de la technologie, certes, ou même un monstre d’intelligence, mais il était un monstre.  
Comme tous ses amis.  
Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Loki s’était finalement si facilement adapté à leur petite famille.

Assit dans le voiture qui le ramenait à la tour, Tony soupira doucement.  
Le SHIELD avait repoussé tous les journalistes ou presque de l’enterrement. Il en avait vu néanmoins un ou deux qui étaient parvenus à prendre des photos. Il n’y aurait pas grand-chose à voir. Juste des gens qui rendaient un dernier hommage à une amie chère.

« - Tony ? Ça va aller ? »

IronMan hocha la tête.  
Ça irait oui. Pas bien, mais ça irait.  
Il n’avait pas le choix.  
Tant que personne ne s’amuserait à utiliser son épouse pour lui cracher à la figure, ça irait.  
Plusieurs des membres du conseil d’administration avaient tenté d’utiliser sa peine pour le chasser de son poste et prendre le contrôle de l’entreprise. Ils voulaient reprendre la fabrication d’armes. Pas lui.  
Il ne voulait pas d’un monde armé jusqu’aux dents pour ses enfants. Il ferait tout ce qu’il pourrait pour que le monde dans lequel grandiraient ses petits soit aussi paisible que possible.  
Un photographe sur une moto chercha à les rejoindre et à prendre en photo les occupants de la voiture. Un SUV noir du SHIELD se rapprocha de l’individu pour le chasser.  
Tony secoua la tête avec irritation.  
Il savait ce que voulaient les journalistes.  
Pour les journaux, les deux bébés étaient nés et placés en couveuse. Ils voulaient absolument avoir LA photo des héritiers Stark qui leur rapporterait une fortune dans tous les tabloïds.  
Que les enfants aient quitté le vendre de Pepper n’était pas faux. Qu’ils soient nés était plus aléatoire. Ils étaient pourtant bien en couveuse d’une certaine façon.  
La couveuse était juste un sorcier jotun, prince d'Asgard et qui avait accepté de sacrifier momentanément sa magie parce que son frère lui avait demandé de l'aide pour un ami.

Seul dans la tour Stark pour l'instant, le Jotun ne faisait rien d'autre que manger et dormir.  
Toute sa magie, ou presque, se concentrait sur les deux bébés. Comme il avait choisi de ne pas reprendre sa forme d'Aesir, Loki avait un peu plus de magie disponible. Son corps de jotun était prévu pour la maternité contrairement à celui d'Ase. La magie qu'il économisait lui avait permis de se remettre un peu à la bobologie malgré son tour de taille qui enflait de jour en jour. Les Avengers étaient très content de l'avoir à demeure pour soigner leurs plaies et bosses.  
Il n'y avait aucun risque pour les enfants à ce que leur nourrisse se remette un peu à ce qui était devenu son point fort puisque toute sa magie d'attaque était toujours tempérée par le sort d'Odin.  
La magie aidait les deux fœtus à rattraper leur retard. Dans un corps plus fort que celui de leur mère biologique ne l'avait jamais été, ils prenaient leurs aises sans la moindre pitié.  
Loki souffrait en permanence mais taisait le moindre désagrément.  
Il avait accepté de servir de cocote minute en connaissance de cause.  
Il savait ce que son état lui vaudrait s’il était encore à Asgard mais ici… les Avengers lui étaient reconnaissant pour ce qu’il faisait.  
Ils ne se moquaient pas de lui, bien au contraire.  
Ils l’aidaient et l’encourageait de leur mieux pour qu’il puisse se concentrer sur les deux fœtus.  
Le départ de Fandral et Sif avait été, ne serait-ce que pour ça, une bénédiction.  
Au moins, n'avait-il plus à supporter leurs moqueries et leurs insinuations.  
Hogun et Volstagg étaient restés. Eux aussi aidaient de leur mieux.  
Bizarrement, celui qui était le plus utile était le gargantua roux.   
Quand on le lui avait faire remarquer, le guerriers avait calmement haussé les épaules. Sa femme avait eu une quinzaine d’enfants en mille ans de mariage. Pour un Asgardien c’était quasi inédit. Alors des grossesses, il gérait. Et Loki n’était pas un quart aussi pénible et demandeur que son épouser dans le même état.  
Il était même reposant pour le guerrier.  
Tony se frotta le visage avec les mains.  
Les deux guerriers étaient restés à la tour pendant leur absence.  
Ils ne voulaient pas laisser Loki seul.  
Les deux Asgardiens n’en avaient parlés qu’à Thor mais ils étaient mal à l’aise du départ de Fandral et Sif. Non parce que leurs amis leurs manquaient, même si c’était vrai, mais parce que leur irrationalité les laissait pantois.  
Ils avaient passés leur vie à reprocher à Loki de ne servir à rien et maintenant, ils lui reprochaient d’être efficace et d’avoir une place dans la société qu’il s’était créé à la force du poignet.  
Ils ne comprenaient pas.  
Ni Hogun ni Volstagg n’appréciaient Loki. Ils n’avaient jamais été proches de lui, mais il y avait des limites à l’hypocrisie.  
Ils ne l’aimaient pas et craignait sa vraie nature de jotun mais reconnaissaient sa valeur et ses compétences.  
C’était un premier pas vers un changement de leurs relations.  
A terme, Thor espérait vraiment qu’ils parviendraient à être amis et non plus à se tolérer à travers lui.

La voiture s’arrêta dans le sous-sol de la tour Stark.  
Tony en descendit le premier.  
Il attendit ses amis puis s’entassa avec eux dans l’ascenseur ultra rapide. Comme Thor, il avait besoin de voir Loki.

« - JARVIS ? Où est Loki ? »   
« - Monsieur Laufeyson est dans le salon. »  
« - Il va bien ? »  
« - Il dort monsieur. Il m’a demandé de le réveiller quand vous rentreriez. »  
« - N’en fait rien, ami des murs. » Coupa Thor. « Il a besoin de son repos. »  
« - Je confirme. » Ajouta Tony sachant parfaitement que l’IA ne tiendrait pas compte de l’ordre du prince.

Le groupe d’Avengers sortit de l’ascenseur.  
Immédiatement, Tony fonça vers le salon, Thor sur les talons.  
Loki y dormait, une couverture légère sur l’épaule. Les deux autres Asgardiens étaient présent mais en retrait, assez discret pour ne pas gêner le prince dans son repos. Sans doute était-ce l’un des deux qui avait posé la couverture sur le jotun.  
Thor s’accroupit près de son frère.  
Gentiment, il caressa sa joue glacée du bout des doigts.  
Le visage tendu du brun se détendit un peu.

« - Il va bien, Thor ? »  
« - Il souffre et il est fatigué. Aucune de ses grossesses ne l’a épuisé à ce point mais ce n’est pas si étonnant. Après tout, il l’a pris en court. Son corps n’a pas eu le temps de s’habituer lentement. C’est un énorme bouleversement. Sa magie peine à l’accompagner. »

Le prince se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son cadet.  
Cela le peinait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider son frère.  
De plus en plus souvent, Loki venait dormir avec lui. Le jotun avait besoin de soutient. Thor était heureux de pouvoir le lui prodiguer un peu.  
Il aurait tellement voulu faire plus…  
Tony posa une main sur le ventre dur et distendu.  
Loki tressaillit dans son sommeil.  
Le moindre contact lui faisait mal.  
S’il avait pu, il se serait baladé en pagne du matin au soir. S’il ne le faisait pas, c’était uniquement pour ne pas choquer ses logeurs. La chaleur l'épuisait autant que le tissu irritait sa peau bleue. Les lignes claniques sous ses vêtements étaient en permanence rouge et enflammées, douloureuse au moindre contact.

« - Thor ? »  
« - Tu dois te reposer, Loki. »

L’estomac du jotun gronda.

« - JARVIS aurait dû me réveiller. Vous êtes revenu depuis longtemps ? »   
« - Quelques minutes à peine. Nous avons demandé à l’ami JARVIS de te laisser dormir. Tu en as besoin. »

Thor souleva le torse de son frère pour l’installer dans son giron.  
Loki posa sa tête sur la cuisse du prince. Malgré la douleur et la gêne, il laissa Stark poser ses mains sur son ventre. Il n’était que la couveuse vivante de ses enfants.   
Il comprenait le besoin du mortel de s’assurer du développement correct de ses petits, plus encore le jour où il avait mis son épouse en terre.  
On lui colla un sandwich dans la main.  
Le guérisseur rouvrit les yeux.  
Barton le fixait froidement.  
Comme souvent, l’archer avait des gestes aussi brusques que timide envers lui.  
Il mangea puis se rendormit, étroitement niché dans les bras de Thor, les jambes sur les genoux de Stark.


	7. Chapter 7

Odin écoutait Sif et Fandral avec attention.  
Il n’avait pas été informé que Loki était resté sur Midgar.  
Thor avait parlé d’un passage rapide du jotun auprès de ses amis mortels pour soigner l'un des leurs mais c'était tout. Quelques jours à peine. Pas qu’il y resterait des mois. Odin avait été dubitatif.  
Depuis dix ans, il n'avait aucune nouvelles de son cadet.  
Malgré sa peine, il s'était forcé à ne pas aller vers lui. Loki était encore tellement en colère… Il savait que s'il venait vers lui, ce serait pire encore. Il devait attendre que Loki fasse un premier pas, aussi minime soit-il.  
Heimdall surveillait Loki de loin en loin mais uniquement pour s'assurer de son bienêtre. Odin avait interdit au Gardien de se pencher en détail sur les actes de son fils.  
Il était plus que temps que Loki s'assume en tant qu'adulte. C'était sans doute ce qui avait manqué à ses deux enfants. Le temps passait si lentement pour les Aesirs qu'il avait oublié qu'ils devaient avoir grandi. A les traiter régulièrement comme des enfants sauf aux bons moments, ils les avaient empêchés tous les deux de murir et de s'assumer.  
Laisser Loki aussi bien que Thor vivent leur vie loin du Palais pendant un certain temps était finalement une nécessité.  
C'était pour ça aussi qu'Odin n'avait pas bronché quand ses fils n'étaient pas revenus de Midgar au bout d'une semaine.  
Alors, histoire d'avoir des nouvelles, il avait écouté avec attention ce que Sif et Fandral avaient à lui raconté.  
Il en avait été….très perturbés.  
Autant par l'insistance des deux jeunes gens que par ce qu'ils lui racontaient.  
Sif et Fandral venaient lui répéter encore et encore la même chose presque tous les jours depuis leur retour.  
Au début, il n'y avait pas fait attention.  
Il était parfaitement au courant de la détestation, voir de la haine, que les deux jeunes gens avaient pour son fils. Il ne le comprenait pas.  
Certes, Loki leur avait fait des farces de gout douteux plus souvent qu'à son tour.   
Mais ils le haïssaient AVANT ! Les farces de Loki avaient été une réponse à leurs attaques. Pas l'inverse.  
Odin culpabilisait assez de ne pas y avoir mis le holà.  
Les deux jeunes Aesir avaient pris de très mauvaises habitudes.  
Ho, ils montraient bien du respect, mais ils estimaient un peu trop avoir raison sur des sujets qui ne les concernaient en rien.  
Ils ne savaient pas quand se taire.  
Pire, s'ils avaient du respect pour lui, Roi d'Asgard, ils n'en avaient aucun pour Thor.  
Certes, Thor était leur prince. Mais avant tout, il était leur ami.  
Et si Thor pouvait se montrer totalement ailleurs, il restait leur PRINCE leur future ROI.  
Pour qui se prenaient-ils à se croire au-dessus de lui ?  
La condescendance des deux jeunes gens pour son fils et son manque évident de subtilité était des plus crispants.  
Mais le pire était leur méprit totale pour Loki  
Certes, le jeune sorcier cumulait les mauvais points, mais il était aussi leur PRINCE. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de le prendre a partie.  
Odin ne le montrait pas, mais il n'avait pas oublié la trahison dont les quatre amis de Thor et Heimdall s'étaient rendus coupables.  
S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, Odin était certain que les choses ne seraient pas devenues aussi cataclysmiques. Comment reprocher à Loki de ne pas avoir fait confiance à des gens qui par défaut le voyait comme coupable ?  
Mais les informations que lui donnaient les deux jeunes gens étaient quand même perturbantes.  
Odin espéraient qu'elles étaient fausses. Malheureusement, il était presque sûr qu'elles étaient vraies. Peut-être un peu dévoyées, mais vraies à la base.  
Le passif de son fils était tel qu'elles ne pouvaient être que vrai.   
Il avait interdit aux deux gamins de persifler sur le compte de ses fils mais ne leur faisait aucune confiance pour rester silencieux.  
Ils ne savaient pas taire les secrets.  
C'était un peu sa faute. Il n'avait jamais voulu se mêler des relations de ses fils.  
Il le regrettait à présent.  
Dresser correctement ces deux gamins allait être difficile.

"- Il suffit Fandral, Sif. J'ai bien entendu vos inquiétudes. Et je vous ai déjà ordonné de vous taire et n'en parler à personne."  
"- Mais Majesté… Les actes de Loki…"  
"- Répondent uniquement devant la famille royale. Famille à laquelle vous n'appartenez pas." Prévint froidement Odin avec un regard menaçant pour Sif.

La guerrière accueillit difficilement l'information. Dans son esprit, il était déjà évident qu'elle épouserait Thor à plus ou moins longue échéance et qu'elle serait Mère de Toutes Choses après Frigga. Se faire ainsi remettre à sa place était des plus agaçants.  
Fandral la retint de rajouter quelque chose.  
Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils parviendraient à débarrasser Asgard du danger perpétuel que représentait et que représenterait toujours Loki.  
Puisque ni Odin, ni Thor ne parvenaient à se débarrasser de leur affection imbécile pour le jeune prince, ils allaient devoir prendre des mesures à leur place.  
C'était leur devoir en tant que Guerriers d'Elite d'Asgard.  
Ils savaient qu'ils avaient raison.  
Le cancer que représentait le jotun devait être éliminé.

#############################################

L'agent du SHIELD fit jouer ses doigts avec fascination.  
Un sourire de gosse aux lèvres, il remercia chaleureusement Loki.  
Le Jotun hocha sommairement la tête avant de passer à la chambre suivante.  
Deux agents y reposaient, gravement blessé mais sans risque de mourir.  
Il prit chaque dossier, les parcouru puis s'approcha d'eux.  
Derrière lui, l'agent qui s'occupait autant de le surveiller que de le protéger ne le lâchait pas plus qu'il ne parlait.  
Loki posa une main sur le front de l'agent dans le coma.  
Il projeta sa magie dans les connections nerveuses endommagé, les encouragea à se recoller les unes aux autres puis passa au dernier malade.  
C'était le moins gravement impacté par la mission qui venait de s'achever moins d'une heure auparavant.  
Et c'était Barton.  
Loki retira doucement le bandage qui cachait l'œil droit de l'agent.

"- Tu peux faire quelque chose, Loki ?"

Le guérisseur scanna de sa magie la blessure.  
Les éclats de métal brulants avaient pénétrés profondément dans l'œil de l'archer. Mais aussi douloureuse que soit la blessure, Clint avait eue de la chance.  
Le nerf optique n'était pas atteint.

"- Ne crains rien, Clint. Ce sera réparé d'ici une douzaine d'heures."

Il commença par utiliser sa magie pour endormir la douleur.  
Le soupir de soulagement de l'humain le fit grimacer.  
Pourquoi n'était-il pas sous morphine ?  
Lentement, il retira par magie chaque petit bout de métal qui tomba dans un haricot métallique avec un petit cliquètement sourd.  
Il laissa le sang couler un peu pour purger la plaie puis referma les blessures une à une, éclaircit le cristallin, boosta un peu des défenses immunitaires de l'archer puis endormit totalement la moitié du visage du blessé.  
Cela durerait une bonne journée, assez pour que les plaies, encouragées par sa magie, soient totalement refermées.

"- Voila. Il n'y aura aucune séquelle."

Clint se détendit d'un bloc.

"- Merci."  
"- De rien."

Clint le rattrapa par le poignet avant qu'il le quitta la chambre.

"- Si Loki. Merci. Pour tout. Pas que pour moi."

Le jotun accepta les remerciements d'un signe de tête puis sortit de l'aile médicale du SHIELD.  
Depuis trois mois qu'il avait pris les bébés de Stark avait lui, sa situation avait un peu changé.  
Déjà, les mortels s'en pannaient complètement qu'il soit bleu, rose, vert ou à pois.   
Loki en avait été surprit. La chose lui avait fait du bien.  
A leurs yeux, c'étaient les actes qui faisaient un monstre. Pas l'apparence.  
Aussi, Loki avait décidé de garder sa forme d'origine. Sa magie n'avait plus eut à lutter pour conserver les bébés.  
En moins d'une semaine, les enfants étaient suffisamment établis dans son ventre pour que sa magie puisse faire autre chose et que la nature puisse reprendre son court.  
Libéré de la pression exercée sur sa magie, Loki avait lentement vu son potentiel revenir à son maximum.  
Lorsqu'une mission de son frère et ses amis s'était mal passé, il n'avait demandé à personne avant de se mettre à soigner les blessés parmi les agents.  
Comme il le faisait lors des situations de crise chez lui, dans son quartier, il soignait les plus gravement blessés, puis les abandonnait aux médecins pour qu'ils finissent.  
Ce soir-là, il avait sauvé une bonne quinzaine de vie.  
Lorsque Fury lui avait soufflé dans les bronches, il n'avait pas moufté.  
Le regard écarlate aussi calme et froid de la banquise elle-même, il avait attendu la fin de l'orage avant de demander si c'était tout.  
Puis il était retourné auprès de son frère pour soigner ses propres plaies.  
Ce n'étaient que des égratignures, mais Loki avait encore de l'énergie et puisqu'il en avait, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son frère aurait dû souffrir plus longtemps que nécessaire.  
Thor n'avait rien dit.  
Il l'avait juste attrapé par la nuque, avait posé son front contre le sien en souriant puis l'avait embrassé sur la joue.  
Une douce chaleur avait envahie le ventre du jotun.  
Son frère semblait s'être fait profession de s'occuper de lui depuis qu'il l'avait fait venir sur Midgar.  
Très vite après avoir pris les jumeaux, Loki avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec son frère, comme lorsqu'il était petit.  
C'était particulièrement stupide mais que Thor l'accepte dans ses bras sous sa forme de naissance était devenu extrêmement important pour le guérisseur.  
Aussi important que les allez retour hebdomadaire de son frère pour Asgard.  
A force de voir Loki s'inquiéter pour ses clients et ses employées, Thor lui avait proposé de passer les voir régulièrement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.  
Loki avait accepté avec enthousiasme.  
Thor allait donc voir chaque semaine pendant quelques heures comment le cabinet de son frère fonctionnait.  
Il avait aussi averti que Loki ne rentrerait pas avant un moment.  
Le Maitre Guérisseur qui remplaçait le Jotun avait rassuré Thor. Tout se passait bien.  
Le prince avait aussi payé l'inscription de Dora pour passer son diplôme de compagnonne. Loki avait promis après tout.

"- Hé ! Loki !!!"

Le Jotun se retrouva très vite étroitement serré dans ses bras enthousiastes.

"- Anthony…"

Une main se posa sur son ventre sans qu'il ne la repousse. Il n'y avait guère que de Stark et son frère qu'il tolérait une pareille familiarité. Stark, parce qu'il était le parent des enfants qu'il portait et Thor parce que c'était Thor."

"- Tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer autant, Rodolphe."  
"- Je vais très bien Anthony. Et vous le savez."  
"- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour les gamins."

Avant, Loki aurait pu se vexer. Stark s'inquiétait pour les bébés ? Et pas pour lui ?  
Mais qui était-il pour se plaindre.  
Il n'avait aucun lien affectif avec l'humain à part un vague et très timide début d'amitié.  
Il se contentait de porter les enfants d'un autre. Il lui était déjà difficile de ne pas créer de lien affectif avec les jumeaux, il n'allait certainement pas en créer avec leur père.  
Loki se forçait à rester aussi détaché que possible des enfants. Pour ça, il déversait son trop plein d'affection grandissant sur Thor. Le blond n'en paraissait pas une seule seconde déçut. Surtout depuis qu'il avait rompu définitivement avec Jane.  
La jeune femme avait très mal prit ses premiers cheveux blancs, ses premières rides et que Thor, lui ne change pas d'un iota.  
Loki aurait presque été désolé pour la jeune femme. Il ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça, mais il ne la détestait pas non plus. Il se fichait de son existence en fait.   
Il avait d'autres choses à faire, principalement se concentrer sur la croissance des deux têtards qui prenaient de plus en plus de place sur ses reins et sa vessie.  
Le Jotun avait été surpris d'apprendre que la gestation pour autrui existait sur Midgar. C'était Natasha qui la première lui en avait parlé.  
Pour la légalité de la chose, elle en avait parlé aussi à Tony.  
L'ingénieur avait abondé dans son sens.  
Un contrat en bon et due forme avait été rempli et signé par toutes les parties en présence.  
Cela couperait en partie les rumeurs qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistante sur la non existence des bébés Stark.  
De plus en plus de voix s'élevaient contre eux.  
Des journalistes à sensations avaient fait un énorme travail de terrain pour prouver qu'aucun hôpital n'accueillait les deux enfants.   
D'autres avaient utilisés leurs sources et graissé des pattes pour avoir accès à l'état civil.  
Comme les deux enfants n'étaient, en tout état de cause, pas encore né, il était normal qu'ils n'aient rien trouvés.  
Mais ça n'avait fait qu'augmenter le nombre de voix qui hurlaient de plus en plus fort contre Tony.  
Steve en était perplexe.  
Tellement perplexe que lorsque la question s'était posé lors d'une conférence de presse, il avait empêché Tony de répondre pour le faire à sa place.  
Depuis quand le peuple des Etats-Unis était-il à ce point avide du malheur des autres ? Seraient-ils à ce point heureux si l'un des hommes qui risquait régulièrement sa vie pour sauver les leurs voyait ses enfants mourir ? Seraient-ils à ce point heureux de le voir malheureux ? Voir de le perdre ?  
Steve avait grondé les journalistes comme autant d'enfants mal éduqués et égoïstes.  
Son sermon avait duré une bonne heure.  
Oui les enfants existaient et non, Tony ne les montreraient pas.  
Qu'avaient fait pour le mériter à part dénigrer leur existence et leur vie même ?  
Ils s'étaient bien assez repus de la mort de Pepper et personne dans leur groupe ne le leur pardonnait.  
A mesure que Steve insistait, tous les journalistes mais avec eux les millions d'américains qui regardaient la conférence de presse en direct avaient baissés la tête, honteux de leurs actes.  
Finalement, Steve les avait renvoyés chez eux comme on envoie des enfants dans leur chambre pour réfléchir à leur bêtise passée.  
Tony avait failli sauter au cou du Capitaine.  
C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un prenait sa défense de cette façon.  
Tout rouge, le capitaine avait haussé les épaules.  
Tony était son ami. Bien sûr qu'il le défendrait toujours ! Et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils se bouffaient régulièrement le nez comme des mômes qu'ils n'étaient pas amis.  
Ils étaient une famille. Et s'ils se tapaient dessus au sein de leur famille, Steve n'accepterait jamais que quelqu'un de l'extérieur se mêle de leurs histoires.  
Les rumeurs s'étaient calmées un certain temps avant de reprendre de plus belles.  
Les journalistes étaient des créatures aussi agressives que cruelles.  
Ils avaient vite prit le sermon de Steve comme un moyen de détourner leur attention.  
La nouvelle de la GPA avait causé un nouvel émoi parmi la population avant que de nouvelles rumeurs ne se fassent entendre.  
Les bébés de Tony étaient morts avec Pepper mais avec son argent, il avait pu utiliser les ovules de son épouse défunte, acheter un ventre et en avoir d'autre. Certain susurraient qu'il avait carrément acheté une écurie de jeunes filles pour les engrosser…  
Plus le temps passait, plus Tony restait silencieux et plus c'était n'importe quoi.  
Dans tout ça, Stark restait finalement bien tranquille.  
Autant que Loki et les autres Avengers.  
Les seuls qui souffraient de ce foutoir étaient les relations publiques Stark Industries et du SHIELD.  
Il ne se passait plus trois jours sans qu'un scandale monté de toute pièce n'éclate quelque part autour de Tony et de ses bambins.   
Certains allaient même jusqu'à murmurer que si des gamines disparaissaient, c'était parce que Stark les faisaient enlever pour avoir de la viande fraiche.  
Là, Tony s'était mis en colère.  
Il avait débarqué sur le plateau du soi-disant comique qui faisait finalement l'apologie de l'enlèvement et du viol pour le remettre à sa place.  
Quand il était repartit, le tout, en direct devant les caméras, le pauvre type était réduit à l'état de larve tremblante, en larme sur le sol.  
Tony ne l'avait pas touché non. Il lui avait juste détaillé exactement ce qu'il pourrait être capable de faire. Lui, pas son argent.   
Ça avait encore fait un drame.  
Certains avaient estimés que Stark était un dangereux psychopathe qui agressait les gens sans raison.  
Cette fois, Tony avait lâché l'affaire.  
Puisque les gens le prenaient comme ça, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.  
Il refusait catégoriquement depuis de mettre son armure pour retourner sur le terrain pour des missions aux US. Fury avait bien tenté de le faire changer d'avis mais…  
Et au milieu de ca gâchis, Loki continuait à bâfrer comme un porc, à prendre du tour de taille et à soigner les agents du SHIELD blessés en mission sous la tendre double surveillance de Thor et Tony.  
Finalement, ça aurait pu être pire….

##############################################

L'attaque avait été aussi brusque que violente.  
Depuis une semaine, Loki était incapable de tenir en place.  
Il s'était excusé par avance auprès des habitants de la tour. La naissance approchait à grand pas et son instinct de Jotun se faisait de plus en plus présent.  
Il était régulièrement prit de frénésie ménagère puis de recherche tout aussi désespéré du bon endroit pour faire son nid pour mettre bas.  
Un peu perplexe, ses amis le regardaient faire sans le contrarier.  
Même Fury n'avait pas protesté quand il avait nettoyé son bureau du sol au plafond avant de faire son nid sous le bureau.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné, Fury avait repris possession de la pièce pendant que Loki passait à la suivante.  
Il n'avait pas plus faire de commentaire sur les sécrétions biologiques bleues aussi solides que bizarre que le jotun avait utilisé pour faire le nid qu'il avait abandonné.  
Personne ne savait comment Loki produisait ce fluide qui se dilatait et durcissait à l'air ni d'où il venait.  
Pratico-pratique, Clint appelait ça la "glande à papillon". C'était suffisamment explicite pour que tout le monde ai adopté le nom et l'utilise. Mais uniquement quand le Jotun n'était pas à portée d'oreille.   
Tony comme Thor en avaient finalement eut marre de faire la navette entre le SHIELD et la tour Stark pour suivre les téléportations de Loki dans sa recherche du nid idéal.  
Comme le prince jotun se plaignait depuis des semaines de ne pouvoir voir un brin d'herbe, ils l'avaient pris par le bras et conduit à central park.  
Nombreux avaient été les curieux à les suivre de loin.  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un monsieur quasi tout nu, avec juste un pagne sur les fesses (Loki avait fini par avouer qu'il ne pouvait supporter des vêtements plus longtemps), tout bleu et un ventre de femme enceinte se baladait pied nu dans l'herbe avec Stark et Thor à son bras.  
La rumeur avait fait le tour de la planète à la vitesse des réseaux sociaux.  
Nombreux étaient ceux qui susurraient que la chose bleue était enceinte de Stark  
Bingo ! Mais pas comme ils l'imaginaient  
Loki était donc en train de prendre le soleil et le frais, les pieds dans une fontaine, quand la première explosion avait éclaté.

#################################################

L'attaque avait surpris le prince autant que le milliardaire.  
Une seconde, ils étaient tranquillement installés à manger une glace pendant que Loki clapotait comme un gosse dans la fontaine puis il y avait eu une boule de feu.  
Ils avaient été jetés à terre, il y avait eu une énorme lumière puis plus rien.  
Lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à émerger, groggy et tremblant, la zone entière était un champ de ruines, il y avait des morts et des blessés partout, Loki était introuvable et des flics les aidaient à se remettre debout.  
Le SHIELD était arrivé rapidement pour les prendre en charge.  
Ils avaient été conduits à la tour.  
Elle était totalement vide.  
Les autres étaient sur le terrain pour tenter de calmer la pagaille et de savoir ce qui c'était passé.   
"- Ça sentait la magie, amis…." Finit par gronder Thor pendant qu'une infirmière bandait sans besoin une abrasion sur son bras.  
"- La magie ? Loki ?"  
"- Oui, un peu. Mais surtout la magie du Bifrost. Et celle de mon père."

Livide de rage autant que d’inquiétude, le prince d’Asgard devait se retenir de casser quelque chose.   
Qu'est-ce qu'Odin avait fait ? Etait-il responsable de cette attaque ? Et si c'était le cas, POURQUOI ? Loki n'avait rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi les attaquer ainsi, tuer des mortels, et enlever son frère ?"

« - QUOI ? Mais….POURQUOI ? Qu’est-ce qu’il lui veut ? »  
« - Je ne sais pas, ami Tony. Mais pas du bien, c’est certain. »  
« - je crains que Sif et Fandral n’ai susurré quelques informations sorties de leur contexte. » Hasarda Hogun en entrant dans le salon pour jeter une pomme d'or à son prince.

Thor la dévora en trois coups de dents. Son épuisement autant que ses blessures disparurent en quelques instants.  
Resté avec Volstagg au côté de leur ami de toujours, Hogun et l'autre guerrier regrettaient que la haine de leurs deux amis les ait aveuglés au point de faire passer leur colère avant leur affection pour leur ami ou leur loyauté envers leur prince.  
Hogun avait appris sa leçon.  
Pas eux visiblement.  
Tout aussi furieux que Thor, Tony grinçait des dents.  
Le roi d’Asgard venait de lui barboter la seule chose qui lui restait de son épouse juste sous le nez !!! Il voulait la guerre ou quoi ?  
Il n’était peut-être plus le Marchand de Mort, mais il n’aurait aucun complexe à le redevenir si Asgard ne lui rendait pas rapidement ses enfants kidnappés sans raison. Et avec leur emballage actuel en bon état s’il vous plait !

« - Thor…Dois-je considérer les actes de ton père comme une déclaration de guerre ? »

Thor tressaillit.  
Il était parfaitement au courant de la réputation de Tony avant que son séjour en Afghanistan ne lui fasse réévaluer la valeur de la vie humaine. Mais si on ne lui rendait pas ses enfants, ils n’allaient pas tarder à rencontrer le pire côté du mortel à l’esprit retors.  
Et ce n’était pas quelque chose que Thor voulait rencontrer de sitôt. Toute cette intelligence concentrée sur les pires dégâts à faire… il frémit.  
Ce serait comme avoir un second Loki sur les bras, à la différence près que les armes de Stark pouvaient faire infiniment plus de dégâts en infiniment moins de temps.  
Thor ne voulait pas savoir ce qui resterait d’Asgard si Stark se piquait de balancer quelques atomiques dessus.

« - Je vais aller chercher Loki, ami Tony. Ne t’en fait pas. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à tout cela."

L’humain serra les mâchoires.

« - Je te fais confiance. Je n’ai pas le choix de toute façon. » 

Le prince hocha sèchement la tête.  
Tenir sa colère en laisse face à Odin allait être particulièrement difficile s'il était réellement responsable.   
Mais Thor, comme Loki, avait murit. Il écouterait avant de se mettre en colère.  
Tout au moins, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avant que Fury ne l'empêche d'aller demander des comptes.  
Si les nouvelles étaient inquiétantes d'un côté, elles étaient rassurantes de l'autre.  
C'était du semtex conditionné avec de la thermite pour augmenter encore davantage son pouvoir explosif et destructeur.  
Sans la magie de Loki qui les avait protégés, ils seraient morts.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki roula sur le flanc.  
Il était sur un lit confortable sans draps.  
Des fourrures ?  
Il se força à ouvrir les yeux.  
Immédiatement, il passa sa main sur son ventre gravide.  
Non, les enfants étaient toujours là.  
Il les sonda rapidement.  
Ils étaient en parfaite santé.  
C'était déjà ça.  
Loki se redressa lourdement.  
Il ne se sentait pas bien.  
Comme s'il avait fait un long trajet épuisant.  
Il se frotta les yeux quelques instants.  
Il n'était…pas dans la tour ? Les fourrures lui avaient déjà donné un indice mais son esprit lui semblait lent, embourbé un peu.  
Il chercha des yeux le Starkpad qu'il utilisait pour communiquer avec JARVIS sans le trouver.  
Qu'est-ce que….Ha oui, il n'était pas à la tour.  
Bon sang ce que son esprit était lent !!!

"- Bonjour Loki."

Le regard glacé, Odin fixait son cadet avec une froide colère.  
Le jotun tressaillit  
Par reflexe, il passa une main sur son ventre.

"- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Loki. Ni à eux ni à toi."  
"- Je suis…à Asgard ?"

Odin hocha la tête.  
Il était furieux.  
Un peu contre son fils, beaucoup contre les mortels et infiniment contre deux de ses serviteurs.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant l'état intéressant de Loki. C'était pour ça qu'il avait fui pour Midgar ? Parce qu'il avait encore trouvé le moyen de repeupler à lui tout seul la nourricerie du palais ? Qu'est-ce que Loki avait encore inventé ?  
Fandral et Sif lui avaient dit qu'il tentait de manipuler les mortels pour se faire une place parmi eux. Pas qu'il était avec un enfant.

"- Et donc tu es "encore" enceinte…. Avec des bébés…"  
"- Opposé à quoi ? Des lampadaires ?" Grinça Loki qui commençait lentement à émerger.

D'accord, il était connu pour pondre les rejetons les plus étranges, mais quelque soient leurs formes, c'était toujours des bébés !

"- Quel monstre vas-tu encore nous enfanter ?"  
"- Ce ne sont pas mes enfants, Odin. Mais ceux du mortel que je suis allé aider."

Odin haussa un sourcil. Il s'attendait si peu à ce que Loki lui parle par l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé.

"- Et tu as retiré les fils de ta punition."  
"- C'est Anthony Stark qui les a retiré pour que je puisse me nourrir suffisamment pour ne pas mourir d'épuisement pendant que je soignais son épouse."  
"- Et où est-elle ?"  
"- Elle est morte."  
"- Encore un cadavre à ton actif alors."  
"- Elle était morte avant mon arrivée."  
"- …Je ne comprends pas."  
"- Son âme avait quitté son corps depuis longtemps. Mais les mortels savent comment faire fonctionner un corps vide. Ils l'ont maintenue en "vie" aussi longtemps que possible pour que les bébés puissent se développer. Mais ça n'a pas suffi. Ni ma magie. Alors je les ai pris en moi pour qu'ils puissent naitre et rejoindre leur père. Sans eux, il mourra. Il ne supportera pas de les perdre en plus de sa femme."

Odin le fixa longuement.  
Le regard froid se réchauffa lentement.  
Il savait qu'il avait été cruel pendant les dernières minutes. Mais il avait besoin d'une confirmation que seul le sérum de vérité qu'il avait fait avaler à Loki avant son réveil pouvait lui donner.

"- Alors tu ne les as pas volé ?"  
"- VOLE ? Jamais je ne ferais ça ! Qui vous as…. Sif et Fandral." La voix mentale tenait plus du grognement qu'autre chose.  
"- Ils m'ont rapportés de bien étranges nouvelles, dont celle que tu avais ôté toi-même les fils de ta punition."

Sif et Fandral n'avaient jamais dit que Loki avait volé des bébés, mais à présent qu'Odin voyait son état, il comprenait mieux une bonne partie de leurs persiflages.

Loki secoua la tête.

"- Je ne les ai pas retiré. Stark les a coupé."  
"- Tu savais que j'insisterais qu'ils soient remis."  
"- Oui."  
"- Alors pourquoi?" Odin ne les ferait pas remettre. 

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il aurait déjà dû les faire sauter mais sans la présence du principal intéressé, c'était difficile. Cette punition avait vécue.  
Loki n'aurait jamais dû les garder aussi longtemps.  
S'il n'avait pas fui Asgard… Pour Odin, ce n'aurait dû être qu'une question de quelques jours !  
"- Parce que sans ça, je n'aurais pas pu aider ces enfants ou leurs parents. Même morte, leur mère s'est battu aussi longtemps que possible pour les faire vivre, je n’allais pas les laisser mourir pour un détail comme un bout de cuir. Même si ça fera mal.  
"- …..Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ?"

Loki haussa les épaules.  
Lentement, il était passé de la station semi-allongée à assis sur le bord du lit.  
Une main sur le ventre, il retint un haut le cœur.   
Il ne se sentait pas bien.  
Le sérum de vérité ça. Il en avait déjà pris une fois ou deux. Le gout d'amande amère mélangée à ce gout terreux de salsifis trop cuit était inimitable. Et profondément répugnant.

"- Je n'y arrive pas. Pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau ?"

Odin fixa longuement le jotun qu'il avait adopté, si longtemps plus tôt. Il alla le servir lui-même un verre d'eau puis l'aida à boire lorsque les mains tremblantes de Loki l'empêchèrent de porter la coupe à ses lèvres sans la renverser.

"- Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu au palais ?"  
"- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu lorsque j'ai eu mon diplôme d'Adepte ?"  
"- Je ne savais même pas que tu t'étais lancé là-dedans."  
"- J'imagine que vous aviez autre chose à faire, oui"  
"- Loki…"  
"- C'est sans importance, vous devez me ramener sur Midgar jusqu'au terme. Il n'est plus très long. Quelques jours, une semaine au pire. Ensuite, je retournerais à ma petite vie bien tranquille et vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous soucier de moi, comme ces dix dernières années. Vous pourrez en toute bonne conscience vous désintéresser de mon existence.  
"- Tu manques à ta mère."

Le regard froid du jotun s'adoucit doucement.  
Quoiqu'il se passe, Loki aimerait toujours sa mère.  
Odin resta silencieux un instant. Il prenait le temps de détailler l'apparence Jotun de son cadet. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Ho, il l'avait bien vu bébé, mais c'était différent. Là, c'était l'apparence mature et adulte de son fils.  
Il regretta une fois de plus que les choses n'aient pas été autres.  
S'il avait écouté Frigga, s'il avait élevé Loki comme une fille, s'il l'avait élevé comme sa pupille et non son enfant….

"- ….Sif m'a rapporté d'autres nouvelles, Loki. A propos de tes activités."  
"- Et quoi ? Vous voulez me mettre à mort pour sauver des vies ?"  
"- Ou les ôter ?"  
"- Je ne serais sans doute pas devenu ce que je suis si vous vous étiez un peu plus soucié de moi et moins du qu'en dira-t-on."  
"- Loki…"  
"- J'étais à peine plus qu'un enfant !"

Il y avait tellement de peine dans ce cri du cœur.  
Le roi soupira.  
Qu'il avait souvent regretté ses actes et ses décisions depuis qu'il était roi, mais jamais autant qu'avec Loki.

"- Je regrette de ne pas avoir pensé davantage à toi, Loki. Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer…"  
"- A quoi ? A sauver des vies ? A aider des gens dont vous n'êtes même pas au courant de l'existence ? Combien de fois dans les dix derniers millénaires êtes-vous descendu dans l'ombre du palais ? J'y vis depuis dix ans, Odin. Et ces gens ont autant de droits que les autres !"  
"- Ce ne sont que des rebus."  
"- COMME MOI ! Vous oubliez ce que je suis ? Un misérable rebus de Jotun, un avorton laissé à mourir ! Quelle différence entre eux et moi ? "

Odin serra les dents.  
Ce que disait Loki était frappé au coin du bon sens. Et c'était ce qui faisait mal.  
Loki avait beau avoir le titre de Dieu des Mensonges, il savait utiliser la vérité bien plus intimement que les mensonges.  
Et c'était aussi pour ça que ses mensonges étaient à ce point aimé.  
La vérité était toujours plus douloureuse que les mensonges.

"- Les rumeurs sur tes actes se sont propagées. Nombreux sont ceux qui commencent à demander des comptes. Loki… J'ai essayé de faire taire Sif et Fandral mais ces deux-là sont persuadés de savoir mieux que moi quoi faire"  
"- Renvoyez-moi sur Midgar."  
"- Si je t'y renvois, tu ne pourras sans doute plus jamais revenir."  
"- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Vous serez débarrassé comme ça."

Odin soupira.  
Il avait totalement perdu son fils cadet, il le réalisait à présent.  
Il n'avait jamais su comment l'aider, comme le comprendre. A croire qu'il avait toujours tout fait de travers avec lui.  
Ce qui était sans doute le cas.

"- …Très bien…. Mais je refuse que ce soit un adieu, Loki. Dès que j'aurais réglé le problème avec Sif et Fandral…"  
"- Je ne reviendrais pas avant un moment, Odin. Il faut d'abord que les jumeaux naissent de toute façon. Ensuite…."

Il aimait bien Midgar. Pas autant que son petit paradis dans sa petite maison même s'il n'y avait pas de prairie, mais il aimait bien Midgar. Et puis, surtout, sur Midgar, il y avait son frère.

"- Je m'occupe de Sif et Fandral. Tu t'occupes de ces enfants. Ensuite, nous verrons." Insista Odin qui refusait de perdre encore son fils, surtout à cause de la stupidité de deux imbéciles qui croyaient être au-dessus de leur propre importance.

Le jotun haussa les épaules.  
Quelle importance ?  
Une fois de plus Asgard lui arrachait tout ce qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux.  
Ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

" - Thor pourra-t-il au moins venir chercher mes affaires et remettre une lettre pour mes employées et mon remplaçant ? " Le jotun préférait faire comme s'il n'avait plus aucune chance de revenir. Au moins ne serait-il pas déçut lorsque ce serait une vérité établie.

Le roi hocha la tête.

"- Je crois que c'est précipité mais…"  
"- Odin…"  
"- Je n'insisterais pas, Loki. Mais je regrette ta décision."  
"- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?" Les jumeaux étaient bien agités dans son ventre.  
"- Quatre jours. Tu as été gravement blessé. Eir t'as soigné dès ton arrivée. C'est Heimdall qui m'a prévenu de ce qui c'était passé. Nous sommes venus te chercher avec Sleipnir dès que nous avons été mis au courant."

Une fois encore, le visage du prince s'adoucit. Son fils…. Il l'aimait tellement.

"- Mes amis doivent me chercher"  
"- Ils sont un peu inquiet en effet. Mais tu étais en tellement mauvais état que je n'ai pas pris le temps de prévenir ton frère. Tu as failli mourir, Loki. Toute ta magie s'est concentrée sur les enfants pour les maintenir en vie. Toi…"

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Loki vit avec stupeur une humidité traitresse dans les yeux de son père. Il vit aussi l'épuisement évident sur son visage. Odin résistait visiblement au Sommeil pour lui. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

"- Sans une forte dose de magie pour soutenir tes forces déclinantes, tu serais mort, Loki. C'est pour ça que ta mère n'est pas là. Elle se repose. Eir à du t'infuser de nos magies à tous les deux pour te maintenir en vie."

Horrifié, Loki se redressa.  
Odin et Frigga avaient fait ca ?  
Le vieux roi faisait plus que jamais ce qu'il était : un vieillard fatigué que le poids du pouvoir avait usé et qui n'attendait que la maturité de son fils pour prendre sa retraite.  
Le cœur de Loki se serra.  
C'était idiot, mais il retrouvait un réflexe de petit garçon de voir Odin si fatigué.

"- Je suis désolé."  
"- Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon fils. Mais les humains qui vous ont attaqués ton frère, son ami et toi voulaient vous tuer. Si tu ne les avais pas protégés avec ta magie, ils auraient été eux aussi gravement blessés."

Loki rentra la tête dans les épaules.  
Odin était à nouveau en colère contre lui.

"- Odin…"  
"- Tu as utilisé sa magie pour protéger ton frère et son ami, les deux enfants mais pas TOI, Loki ! As-tu à ce point envie de mourir ?"

Le jotun réfléchit posément à la question.   
Odin frémit.  
Il avait posé la question de manière tout à fait rhétorique. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Loki la prenne au sérieux; Plus que le reste, c'est ce qui lui fit peur.

"- Plus à présent. Enfin… Je ne crois pas. J'ai…Changé. Murit. Grandit… La mort ne me parait plus une solution. Avant, oui. Mais depuis que je soigne des gens, je ne vois plus en la mort un honneur à atteindre mais un ennemi à combattre. Non, je ne veux plus mourir. Pas consciemment en tout cas. Au contraire. Ma priorité principale est devenue de m'occuper de ceux qui sont sous ma responsabilité." 

La lueur d'orgueil qui brilla dans les yeux de son fils attendrit réellement le vieux roi.   
Loki avait en effet changé. Il n'était plus le petit garçon déboussolé, blessé et en colère qu'il était encore une décennie plus tôt.  
Il n'était tout simplement plus "Loki le frère de Thor" mais "Loki le guérisseur".  
Loki était enfin devenu lui-même.

"- Tu es remis à présent. Si tu veux vraiment retourner sur Midgar, je ne t'en empêcherais pas, mais je veux que tu te reposes encore un peu." 

Odin posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son fils aussi définitive que son ton.  
Loki se mordit la langue.  
Il savait intimement qu'il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps à Asgard.  
Les deux enfants s'agitaient trop pour qu'il ne sache pas.  
Il ne lui restait que quelques heures à peine.  
Il laissa Odin sortir sans plus protester puis sauta du lit aussi vite que son corps de poulinière au bord de la mise bas lui en laissait latitude.  
Il se faufila hors de l'infirmerie puis vers le Bifrost.  
Il avait déjà l'argument massue pour forcer Heimdall à le laisser partir.  
S'il ne le faisait pas, il allait lui accoucher sur les pieds.

###############################################

Steve fixait le résultat de ses recherches avec tristesse.  
S'il était désolé, il n'était pas à ce point surprit.  
Dans cette nouvelle époque, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui le surprenait.  
En bien, ou en mal.  
La collusion avait toujours été une tristesse mais aller jusque-là…  
Hills se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
C'était dans ce genre de cas que Coulson lui manquait.  
Lui savait traiter ce genre d'évènement sans faire de vague.  
Le problème existait, il passait en toute discrétion et hop, plus de soucis.  
Juste une voiture qui avait eut un problème technique en passant près d'un ravin…  
Pour Steve, ce n'était pas de savoir comment traiter la chose qui le gênait.  
C'était de savoir comment l'annoncer à Tony.  
Depuis quatre jours, depuis l'attaque, le milliardaire n'avait pas fermé l'œil une seconde.  
Il avait exigé de Fury qu'il trouve une explication à l'attaque qu'ils avaient subi.  
C'était la seconde fois qu'il y avait un attentat avec erreur de casting.  
Cette fois, c'était le front de libération du Texas qui avait fait péter la bombe.  
C'était…Ridicule.  
Fury avait commencé par refuser mais une fois encore, le milliardaire avait expliqué très simplement qu'il refusait cette explication débile.  
Pour tenter d'apaiser son ami, Steve avait pris la tête de l'unité de recherche.  
Les résultats n'avaient pas été longs à tomber.  
Et maintenant…

"- Alors Steve ?"  
"- Bonjour Tony…Thor…Asseyez-vous."  
"- Tu sais ?"  
"- Oui, je sais. Asseyez-vous."  
"- Steve."  
"- Tony. Assis."

L'ingénieur obéit en grommelant.  
Le reste des Avengers ainsi que Fury ne tarda pas.  
Ils s'assirent tous.  
Tony n'était pas le seul à être à cran.  
Thor avait appelé Heimdall à plusieurs reprise mais ses appels étaient restés lettre morte.  
Autant dire que le prince n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes mais plutôt à fuir à toutes jambes. 

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Steve ?"

Le capitaine soupira doucement.  
Il poussa un dossier vers Tony.  
L'ingénieur le prit pour le compulser.  
Petit à petit, il passa au livide.

"- Steve ?"  
"- L'attentat sur le SHIELD et celui contre Loki avaient la même cause et la même origine….Je suis désolé, Tony. Mais plusieurs membres de ton conseil d'administration ont visiblement soudoyés quelques agents du SHIELD pour tuer Pepper, puis les enfants. Pepper était la cible primaire du premier attentat. Loki, le second. Seul le SHIELD savait pour son intervention pour les bébés. C'est la seule explication. J'imagine que les responsables comptaient t'éliminer aussi. Ou que tu te tuerais."

Tony repoussa brutalement sa chaise.  
Furieux, il alla tenter de se calmer près de la fenêtre.   
Avec un cri de rage, il tapa si fort dans la vitre qu'il la brisa d'un coup.

###############################################

"- Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, mon prince."

Loki lâcha un juron.  
Une contraction venait de lui serrer le ventre.

"- Veux-tu vraiment que je mette au mondes deux mortels sur tes pieds."  
"- Me menacer n'y changera rien."  
"- Je ne te menace pas, Heimdall. Je t'informe."  
"- Vous n'allez pas faire ça."

Loki arracha la main du gardien de son épée pour la poser sur son ventre lorsqu'une contraction le prit.  
Même l'imperturbable Heimdall ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Comme disaient les mortels : ho merde.

"- Vous devez retourner à l'aile médicale, mon prince."  
"- Heimdall bon sang !!!"  
"- Je suis désolé."

Loki lâcha un juron si coloré qu'il en outra le Gardien.

"- Enfin ! Loki ! Votre langage ! Où donc avez-vous apprit de pareilles horreurs."  
"- Dans les bas-fonds de la cité, là où je soigne la lie de la société depuis sept ans."

Heimdall accusa le coup.  
Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas le laisser passer.  
Loki finit par soupirer.  
Il n'avait pas le choix.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses locataires s'excitent si vite. Il pensait vraiment avoir encore un jour ou deux.  
Il retourna vers le palais en trainant les pieds.

Soulagé, Heimdall le regarda partir.  
Son soulagement fut de courte durée.  
Jusqu'à ce que Sif et Fandral rejoignent le prince sur le Bifrost en fait.  
Dès que Thor l'appela, le Gardien ouvrit le pont arc-en-ciel.  
Lui ne pouvait pas bouger, ni venir à l'aide du prince.

###############################################

Loki n'avait pas vu Sif et Fandral.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il se demandait comment Anthony appellerait ses deux enfants.  
Pour ne pas s'attacher à eux, il refusait de leur donner un nom ou de s'intéresser à eux davantage que son rôle de couveuse à pattes ne le demandait.  
Le premier coup le prit au visage sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'éviter.  
Un peu groggy, il tomba sur le sol avec un cri de douleur.  
Un coup de pied l'attrapa dans les côtes.  
Par pur reflexe, il tendit sa magie pour de défendre.  
La douleur du sort de contrainte d'Odin le fit hurler de souffrance.  
Il l'avait complétement oublié lui !!!  
Incapable de faire autre chose, il se roula en boule pour protéger son ventre.  
Au-dessus de lui, les deux guerriers s'en donnaient à cœur joie.  
Avec son simple pagne sur les reins et sa peau bleue, il était une cible de choix pour les deux Asgardien assoiffés de sang.

###############################################

Le prince s’était matérialisé dans l’observatoire.  
Dès que Tony avait eu les explications aux attentats qui avaient coutés la vie à Pepper et des dizaines d'agents du SHIELD ainsi qu'à celui qui avait failli leur couter la leur, Thor était sorti pour en appeler à Heimdall.  
Le Bifrost s'était ouvert si vite que l'inquiétude du prince avait grimpé en flèche.  
Le visage fermé, il faisait un effort monstrueux pour ne pas se laisser aller à la colère.

" - Heimdall…. "  
" - Hâtez-vous mon prince. Votre frère a besoin de vous. "

Thor ne perdit pas une seconde.  
Il se rua hors du dôme.  
Où était son frère ?  
Son cœur se serra.  
Il refusait de le perdre encore alors qu’il le retrouvait à peine et tout doucement.

" - LOKI !!! "

Roulé en boule sur le sol pour se protéger comme il pouvait, Loki n’osa pas relever le nez en entendant la voix de son frère.  
Mjolnir vola sur ses agresseurs.  
Fandral lâcha un cri de douleur. C’était la première fois qu’il se prenait réellement le marteau de guerre dans la figure. Et si la colère de Thor était à la mesure de la douleur qui avait envahie le guerrier, le vieil ami de Thor ne savait pas s’il survivrait.

" - THOR ! ARRETE !!! " Hurla Sif.  
" - ELOIGNE-TOI DE MON FRERE ! "

La jeune femme recula de deux pas.  
Immédiatement, Thor vint prendre le Jotun dans ses bras.

" - Loki, ça va ? "  
" - Oui. Ne t’en fait pas. "  
" - Tu es sur ? "  
" - Certain. "  
" - les bébés ? "  
" - ils vont bien. "

Loki souffrait visiblement.

" - Soigne-toi, mon frère. Et je te ramène sur Midgar. "

Thor avait bien sentit les contractions musculaires. Loki ne semblait pas trop blessé, juste quelques bleus, mais il ne faisait plus confiance à Asgard pour que son cadet soit à l'abri. Il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à Asgard tant que son frère n'aurait pas retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs et le rang qui devait être le sien.  
Thor avait à présent une bonne idée de ce qu'il lui fallait faire pour régler pas mal de problèmes en suspens.   
Certains n'allaient pas aimer, Odin inclus probablement, mais Thor s'en battait les flancs avec un péroné de yéti ouzbek.

" - NON ! THOR ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ce sale patte-velu dois payer pour ses crimes ! "

Le prince d'Asgard jeta un regard absolument haineux à la jeune femme.

" - Je règlerai ton cas en revenant, femelle. Mais sache que tu n’échapperas pas à la prison pour tes actes. Ni toi, ni ton complice. "

Sif en resta pantoise un instant. Quoi ? Mais elle n’avait rien fait de mal, elle ! Elle voulait juste protéger Thor de son propre aveuglement.  
Gentiment, Thor souleva son frère dans ses bras. A son grand soulagement, les plaies sur le visage du Jotun se refermaient déjà.

" - Thor, s’il te plait ! " Suppliante, Sif tentait de lui faire comprendre. " Il te fait du mal ! Même quand il n’est pas là il te fait du mal. Sa présence te blesse, son absence te fait souffrir. Il faut que tu te débarrasse de lui ! Tu ne seras jamais libre tant qu’il sera vivant. "  
" - Loki est mon frère. " Siffla Thor. " Jamais je ne te laisserai lui faire encore du mal. Jamais je ne laisserai plus quiconque lui faire de mal !"

Menaçant, il modifia sa prise sur son frère pour le tenir étroitement contre lui tout en pouvant brandir Mjolnir. L'arme sifflait presque en réponse à la rage brutale de son maitre. Rage d'autant plus effrayante que Thor était parfaitement contrôlé.  
Loki s’accrocha à son ainé.

" - Thor, arrête ! Sif est ton amie, ta future reine ! "

Le prince couronné se figea.  
Incrédule, il baissa les yeux sur son frère.

" - Tu plaisantes ! Pourquoi voudrais-je l’épouser ? Elle est…était…comme ma sœur ! Pourquoi voudrais-je d'elle ? Je ne peux même pas lui faire confiance avec l'être le plus cher à mon cœur ! Comment pourrais-je lui confier Asgard ?"

La rage impuissante qui passa sur le visage de Sif fit sourire Loki.

" - Elle ne le voit pas comme ça, Thor. Pourquoi crois-tu qu’elle soit si possessive avec toi depuis toujours ? Elle se voit déjà comme ta femme, comme la future reine. Elle s’estime en droit te t’ordonner déjà maintenant. Imagine quand tu l’auras épousée ! "  
" - Mais je ne veux pas d’elle, voyons !!!! " Le ton du prince était plaintif, scandalisé et presque dégouté. "En plus j'aurais trop peur qu'elle m'agresse si je veux partager sa couche ! Quitte à partager mon lit avec une autre virilité, ce n'est certainement pas la sienne que je choisirai !"

Si Loki n'avait pas été blessé et visiblement en train de souffrir, Thor en aurait presque rit.  
Il déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de son cadet pour l'empêcher de continuer. 

" - Nous en parlerons plus tard, mon frère. Je sais déjà qui sera ma reine. Alors pour l'instant, tais-toi. Je te ramène à la maison."

Vaincu autant par la douceur de son frère que par la douleur, Loki reposa sa joue sur l’épaule de son ainé. Il était trop fatigué pour protester. Il n’aurait même pas dû utiliser sa magie pour se soigner mais n’avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait qu’il soit en pleine santé pour pouvoir porter les deux fœtus à terme.   
Un terme qui était là et qui se rappelait à son bon souvenir.  
Sans un regard de plus pour ses deux anciens amis qui venaient de le trahir si douloureusement, Thor retourna au Bifrost.

" - Heimdall, pourras- tu faire venir des gardes pour arrêter Fandral et Sif ? "  
" - Bien sur mon prince. "   
"- Et fais prévenir mon père. Qu'il vienne me voir s'il veut en savoir plus."

Thor serra plus étroitement son cadet contre lui.

"- Midgar, s’il te plait Heimdall. "

Le Gardien enfonça son épée dans le pilier du pont arc-en-ciel.  
Sans un mot, il regarda les deux princes partir puis il se chargea lui-même de conduire la guerrière et son ami dans les geôles du palais. Il n'avait plus besoin pour l'instant de rester à son poste. Il pouvait s'absenter quelques minutes.  
Le regard froid et déçut, il abandonna les deux jeunes gens à la fureur d’Odin puis retourna à son poste.


	9. Chapter 9

L'absence de Thor avait duré moins d'une heure.  
Pendant qu'il descendait de l'héliport de la tour Stark pour gagner l'aile médicale de la tour, son frère dans ses bras, il l'informait sommairement des découvertes faites par Steve.  
Loki se détendit un peu lorsqu'il fut sur que les deux bébés ne seraient plus une cible.  
Il aurait bien voulu voir la tête du conseil d'administration lorsque Tony les avait virés, avec un plaisir indicible, de Stark industries avant de les livrer à la police, bien sûr sous les caméras.

"- Tony sera là très vite."

Il était normal qu'un père soit là pour la naissance de ses enfants.

"- Resteras-tu avec moi, Thor ?"  
"- Si tu le souhaites, mon Loki."  
"- Je préfèrerais. C'est sans doute stupide, mais je me sentirais rassuré. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en passe par là, mais ce n'est pas ma méthode préféré pour passer le temps."

Thor eut un pauvre rire désabusé.

"- Les prochains seront les tiens, mon frère. Je ne le promets. Et personne ne te les prendras ceux-là."  
"- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Thor. Odin ne me laissera jamais garder mes bâtards et nous le savons tous les deux. Ils représentent un trop grand danger pour toi. Encore plus à présent que Sif et Fandral ont dut cancaner à tous ce que je suis. Je doute de pouvoir retourner un jour chez moi."

La voix mentale était aussi triste que résignée.  
Bruce les prit en charge dès leur arrivée.  
Le timide physicien avait finalement passé ses diplômes pour être un "vrai" médecin et non plus un toubib marron.   
Avec l'aide de Betty, il installa le jotun sur un lit.  
Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à lui enlever pour qu'il soit prêt pour la naissance.  
Il lui posa quand même un champ sur le ventre pour lui garder un minimum de pudeur.  
Comme il en était certain, Bruce vit débarquer tous les autres Avengers les uns après les autres.  
Thor s'était assis à la tête du lit pour que Loki s'installe à moitié assit contre lui.   
Le visage calme et aussi détendu que possible malgré l'audience, les contractions et la sueur glacée qui coulait sur son corps bleu, le jotun faisait aussi bonne figure que faire se pouvait.  
Tony arriva le dernier.  
Surexcité, Steve menaça de l'attacher sur une chaise moins de dix-sept secondes après son entrée s'il ne cessait pas d'ennuyer Loki avec ses questions débiles.  
Tony eut une moue faussement blessée.

"- Ho ! Steve ! Tu me blesses ! En plus tu es aussi excité que moi à l'idée de voir le premier mini-venger ! Quand est-ce que tu t'y mets d'ailleurs avec ta demi-chope ?"  
"- Tu veux que je lui répète ça ?" Railla Natasha.

La compagne de Steve était son amie depuis longtemps.  
Une lueur de terreur passa dans les yeux du milliardaire.

"- Je n'ai rien dit !!!  
"- Anthony. Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous. Vous me fatiguez." Exigea Loki qu'une contraction plus lourde fit se crisper, les doigts douloureusement serrés sur les avant-bras de son frère.

Il avait longuement expliqué à Bruce comment se passerait la naissance. Le médecin n'était là que pour rassurer Tony et prendre en charge les enfants dès qu'ils seraient nés. Loki avait bien expliqué au médecin qu'il ne voulait pas voir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde les enfants après la naissance et dans les trois jours qui suivraient. C'était le temps qu'il faudrait à son instinct de jotun pour considérer les bébés comme morts et ne pas tenter de nouer un lien maternel avec eux quand il les verrait ensuite.  
Ce serait affreusement douloureux pour lui, mais il y était préparé.  
Loki souffla lourdement lorsque le canal de naissance s'ouvrit.  
La douleur était toujours présente.  
C'était assez similaire tout en étant différent d'une naissance humaine. Le canal n'était pas placé entre ses jambes mais juste en bas du ventre, au niveau de l'ischion, juste en bas de la ceinture pelvienne. Lorsque son utilité serait dépassée, le canal se refermerait jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

"- Loki ?"  
"- Tout va bien mon frère. Le garçon est engagé." Prévint-il. 

Résolument, il ferma les yeux.  
Compréhensif, Thor posa une main dessus en prime pour prévenir tout réflexe.  
Le premier bébé naquit sans même un cri de la part de sa couveuse à patte. Les Jotuns étaient remarquablement fait pour mettre bas, bien plus que les humaines quelque part. Leur espèce n'avait pas de temps à perdre en mise bas de plusieurs heures. Déjà, celles de Loki pouvaient être considérés comme longues et difficiles parce qu'il était si petit. Normalement, dix minutes suffisaient. Un jotun pouvait donner vie debout, pendant une chasse, installer son bébé contre sa poitrine puis repartir sans plus d'occuper du nourrisson pendant plusieurs heures. L'instinct liait mère et enfant, laissant les deux individus à leurs occupations du moment : le parent à la chasse et le bébé à téter.  
Les cris de l'héritier Stark envahirent très vite la salle d'infirmerie.  
Tout timide, Tony laissa Betty nettoyer le bébé puis le lui donner.  
Un sourire aussi inquiet que fasciné aux lèvres, il caressa le front du bout de choux. Les cheveux infimes qui se montraient promettaient des cheveux blonds. Quant aux yeux du bébé… Ils étaient d'un vert d'émeraude. 

"- Anthony, votre fille ne va pas tarder." Prévint tranquillement Loki que le poids du premier bébé enfin sortit soulageait.

La petite poussa son premier cri moins de trois minutes plus tard.   
Comme son frère, elle fut rapidement lavée et posée dans les bras de son père.  
La petite promettait, elle, les mêmes cheveux que son père et ses yeux noisette. La seule chose que la petite semblait avoir de sa mère était son nez adorable et son sourire. Pour l'instant en tout cas.  
Tony sortit aussi vite que possible avec les deux bébés pour ne pas les imposer davantage à Loki.  
Le jotun se détendit un peu dès que les enfants ne furent plus dans la même pièce que lui.

"- Loki ? Ça va ?"  
"- Puis-je avoir un peu d'eau, Bruce ? Ce n'est décidément pas mon moment préféré dans une grossesse."  
"- Tu as toujours aimé le reste pourtant."

Loki eut un petit sourire en coin pour son frère.  
Thor avait retiré sa main de ses yeux pour passer ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noir et les chasser des yeux émeraudes.  
La fatigue était évidente sur les traits du jotun.  
Entre la volée qu'il s'était pris par Sif et Fandral moins de trois heures avant et la délivrance, son corps était en miette.  
Il tressaillit lorsque Bruce posa ses mains sur son ventre.  
Le jotun sentait ses muscles reprendre leur place normale. Avec sa magie, il lui faudrait moins d'une heure pour qu'il n'y ait pas de trace de son temps de mère porteuse.  
Le canal de naissance se referma lentement.

"- Loki, c'est normal que tu n'as pas expulsé de placenta ?"  
"- Il n'y a pas ce genre de chose pour ma race, ne nous en faites pas."

Thor l'aida à boire un peu d'eau puis, une fois que Bruce fut sur que tout allait bien, le prince souleva son frère pour le porter à sa chambre.

"- Tu seras mieux chez toi, Loki."  
"- Ne puis-je pas plutôt rester avec toi ?"  
"- Loki…"  
"- Je me suis habitué à ta présence, Thor. Et les trois prochains jours vont être durs pour moi."

Thor n'insista pas plus.  
Il avait voulu que Loki soit au calme mais s'il préférait sa présence, il n'allait certainement pas la lui refuser !

"- Un bain avant ?"

Loki acquiesça.  
Il était trop épuisé pour faire autre chose que se laisser trimbaler.  
Sa magie travaillait en surmultipliée mais la chose même l'épuisait.  
Il s'endormit dans l'eau tiède pendant que Thor lui lavait les cheveux avec le savon au girofle et au cannelier qu'il aimait tant. La chose était un cadeau de Natasha après un passage en Angleterre. Depuis, le jotun ne pouvait plus s'en passer.   
Thor sortir son frère de l'eau, le sécha, puis le mit au lit sous un simple drap.  
Il resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur qu'il dormait profondément puis le laissa à la garde de JARVIS pour rejoindre ses amis et fêter la naissance des deux bébés.

#########################################

Tony se tenait bien droit.  
Il était même bien rangé, bien sage et avait devant lui un verre de jus de fruit.  
Dès que Betty lui avait posé ses enfants dans les bras, il avait su.  
Le temps de l'insouciance était finit à présent.  
Il était Papa.  
Lui qui n'avait jamais eu qu'un vague père était à présent Papa.  
Alors que personne dans l'univers intergalactique n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'imaginé un seule dixième de seconde que Anthony Edward Stark puisse avoir un os paternel dans le corps, il avait suffi à l'ingénieur de croiser les regards vert de son fils et bleu de sa fille pour qu'une réaction chimique étrange se produise dans son cerveau.  
Il était devenu un papa.

Amusé, Steve observait son ami donner le biberon à ses enfants.  
La transformation de l'ingénieur était aussi remarquable qu'inattendue.  
Ils avaient tous envisagés qu'ils devraient passer une bonne partie de leur temps à suppléer le milliardaire pour s'occuper des deux nourrissons.  
Pourtant, en trois jours, ça n'avait pas encore été le cas.  
Tony semblait s'être glissé dans son nouveau rôle comme un pied dans une vieille charentaise.  
Avec l'aide de JARVIS comme super baby-talk pour la nuit, personne n'avait été dérangé.  
Il fallait aussi admettre que les jumeaux étaient très calmes et faciles à vivre.  
Tony passa son fils à Natasha dès que le bébé eut finit son biberon.  
La tueuse adorait les deux bambins.  
La petite fille se cala dans les bras de son père quand elle eut finit le sien.  
Tous se demandaient ce que Loki avait pu leur léguer.  
Tous avaient la même idée.  
L'intelligence évidente des deux petits n'était pas une surprise. Par contre, leur évidente compréhension de beaucoup de choses si jeune en était une.

"- Seigneur Odin, Loki était-il aussi dégourdit au même âge ?"

Odin hocha la tête.  
Il était arrivé peu après la naissance des bébés.  
Thor ne l'avait pas dit à son frère.  
Pour l'instant, Loki avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité pour calmer les douleurs de son cœur. La non création du lien parent-enfant pour un jotun était toujours une torture.  
Thor avait passé presque tout son temps pendant les trois derniers jours à cajoler son frère en larmes dans ses bras.  
Heureusement, c'était finit.  
JARVIS leur avait annoncé à la demande de Thor qu'ils sortiraient dans la journée.  
A présent, Loki était occupé à faire sa toilette, natter ses cheveux et prendre un peu soin de lui en général.   
Il avait aussi repris sa forme d'Aesir.  
Ça aussi avait contribué à repousser la perte.  
Tony était désolé des souffrances de Loki mais il ne parvenait pas à culpabiliser. Il était trop heureux avec ses enfants. Et la fillette ressemblait tellement à sa mère de visage une fois qu'on oubliait ses cheveux et la couleur de ses yeux. Une véritable Virginia miniature.

"- Comment allez-vous les appeler, Anthony Stark ?"

Tony sourit au roi d'Asgard.  
Le vieux roi était d'un abord dur et froid mais Anthony Stark ne se laissait intimider par personne. Odin avait très vite laissé tomber le masque de froide impassibilité distante. Pourquoi se fatiguer quand ça ne servait à rien ? 

"- Je ne vais pas les appeler. Enfin si… Mais je ne leur donnerais pas leur nom principal."  
"- Et pourquoi donc voulez-vous laisser ces pauvres enfants sans nom, Anthony ? Qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter ça ?"  
"- Ils n'ont pas encore rencontré leur parrain ! Idiot !" Se moqua Stark "Bonjour, Loki. Comment vas-tu ?"

Le jotun salua son père d'un signe de tête.  
Il avait été plus que surprit de le voir là.  
Thor l'avait (heureusement) prévenu juste avant qu'ils ne sortent.

"- Je vais bien, Anthony. Un peu fatigué, les muscles un peu douloureux, mais je vais bien. Puis-je voir vos enfants ?"

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit encore davantage.

"- J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais."

Il posa les deux bébés dans les bras de Loki dès que le Jotun fut assis sur les genoux de Thor.  
Le prince blond refusait de le laisser s'éloigner de lui.  
Ça ne dérangerait pas vraiment le sorcier.  
Il avait passé tellement de siècles à lutter pour avoir l'exclusivité de l'intérêt de son frère qu'à présent qu'il l'avait, il en jouissait comme un cochon dans sa soue.  
Pourtant, à présent, il n'y avait plus de jalousie ou de triomphe à recevoir l'intérêt de son frère. Juste une profonde gratitude.  
Le regard de Loki croisa enfin celui des bébés.  
Une seconde il craint de n'avoir pas attendu assez longtemps mais rien ne se produisit entre les bébés et lui à part sa tendresse naturelle pour toute créature de moins de 60cm qui bavait et était incapable de maitriser ses sphincters.

"- Alors, comment allez-vous les nommer, Anthony. Le nom est le premier des pouvoirs. Un nom fort est très important."

Odin et Thor confirmèrent. Le Nom était la première de toutes les magies.

"- Je te l'ai dit, Rodolphe. J'attends que leur parrain le fasse."

L'incompréhension évidente sur le visage de Loki fit sourire les humains. Odin et Thor ne comprenaient pas plus.  
Tony expliqua ce qu'étaient parrains et marraines.  
Il avait choisi Natasha comme marraine des deux bébés.  
Loki comprit enfin.

"- Vous voulez que je sois leur parrain ?"  
"- S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je veux que ce soit toi qui les élève."  
"- Anthony…Vos amis…"  
"- Ne vaudront pas toi. Je te fais confiance."

Loki hésita.  
Sans le vouloir, il jeta un regard incertain vers Odin qui hocha la tête.

"- Alors j'accepte, Anthony. Je vous remercie de cet honneur."  
"- Sans toi, aucune de ces deux terreurs ne serait là, Loki. Si l'un de nous deux doit remercier l'autre, ce n'est certainement par toi."  
"- Alors, tu les appelles comment ?" S'impatienta Clint 

Ça faisait trois jours qu'ils parlaient de "junior" et "pitchounette", ça allait bien cinq minutes.  
Loki observa les deux petits un long moment avant de se décider.  
Il souleva haut le petit garçon dans ses bras.

"- Sigurvegari"

Odin fit immédiatement la traduction pour les mortels. 

"- Cela veut dire "gagnant" ou "créateur" en asgardien. C'est un nom très puissant !"

Puis Loki souleva la petite fille qui le fixait avec la même intensité que son frère. Loki savait qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement ce qui se passait. C'était le leg qu'il leur avait fait. Ils étaient à peine nés qu'ils étaient déja conscient.  
Leur esprit se formait à une vitesse effroyable.

"- Stjórna"   
"- Controle, ou tempérance" Traduisit encore Odin.

Vraiment, Loki avait choisit des noms absolument parfait !  
Tony reprit ses deux bébés contre lui.

"- Stjórna Virginia Stark et Sigurvegari Howard Stark. Je crois que ca peut le faire."

###########################################

"- Où est ton frère ?"  
"- Il dort."

Loki versa l'eau chaude dans sa tasse puis dans celle d'Odin.  
Thor et Odin repartirait le lendemain pour Asgard.  
Le jotun n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait faire.  
C'était pour ca qu'il était debout à trois heures du matin.  
Il s'était sortit des bras de Thor pour aller se faire un thé dans l'espoir de pouvoir dormir.  
Il n'avait jamais imaginé que son père serait là.

"- Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous êtes rapprochés."  
"- Nous avons muris tous les deux. Nous savons à présent reconnaitre nos tords. Il a été infame avec moi et j'ai été infect avec lui. Il a le coeur assez grand pour pardonner."  
"- Et toi ?"  
"- Je ne sais pas pardonner. Mais je sais reconnaitre mes tords. Je ne lui en veux plus."  
"- C'est ce que l'on appelle le pardon, Loki."

Le jotun resta silencieux un moment.  
Vraiment?

"- Alors j'ai du pardonner aussi je suppose."  
"- Sif et Fandral sont en prison pour agression sur une personne royale, coups et blessures, mise en danger de personne diplomatique d'un autre royaume.."  
"- Les bébés ?"  
"- Evidement. Ils auraient pu les tuer en même temps que toi. Et également pour diffamation."  
"- Pour ce que je fais je suppose.  
"- La famille royale n'a pas besoin de ca en ce moment. Reste discret c'est tout. 

Etonné de la générosité du roi, Loki inclina la tête.

"- Je ne comprends pas."  
"- Je ne comprends pas non plus, Loki. Mais tu es au contact de gens que je ne cotoie pas. Tu connais leur vie. Pas moi. Les ors du palais n'impliquent pas la même vie que la rue. Tu sais mieux que moi ce qui leur faut pour survivre je suppose."

Odin se passa la main sur le visage.  
Il était épuisé.  
Il repoussait le sommeil à toute force mais commençait une fois encore a perdre la partie.  
Il était trop vieux.   
Il avait besoin que Thor prenne la relève définitivement. Et vite.

"- Je crois que je suis simplement trop vieux, Loki. Je ne suis pas sur Midgar depuis longtemps, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que les mortels évoluraient autant si vite. Cela me fait craindre qu'Asgard ne soit sur la pente descendente de son histoire... Il y a si longtemps que rien de neuf n'est apparu...le peu qui est né d'Asgard depuis quatre mille ans, c'est presque exclusivement à toi que nous le devons. Nos musiciens n'inventent plus rien mais se contentent de variations infinies sur des musiques millénaires, nos poetes ont été raillés, nos bibliothèques ne s'étendent que par les livres que toi et quelques rares autres personnes y ajoutent....Je suis trop vieux, Loki. Je n'ai plus ce qu'il faut pour reveiller Asgard. Il est plus que temps que je laisse la place à ton frère. Il fera ses erreurs, il apprendra, mais je ne peux plus. Il gerera tes...actes...Lui même."

Loki se détendit un peu. Il était des plus surpris par les paroles d'Odin. Le Père de Toutes Choses n'était pas du genre à reconnaitre ses tords.  
Et là ?  
Il fallait vraiment qu'ils soit épuisé.  
Quant à Thor pour le juger... Ils en avaient déja parlés. La politique de son frère sur la question était très simple. C'était un problème de femme, donc certainement pas à lui ni à aucun mâle de s'en occuper. La prochaine Mère de Toute Chose gererait. Et en attendant, que personne ne compte sur lui pour prendre des mesures pour empecher son frère ou ceux et celles qui faisaient comme lui de faire ce qu'ils croyaient juste.  
Chacun avait sa conscience, que chacun l'utilise. Ce n'était pas au roi d'être le gardien de la conscience de chacun. Flute à la fin !  
Il était temps qu'Asgard grandisse un brin au lieu d'en réferer pour tout et n'importe quoi au Père de Toutes Choses.  
Loki finit sa tasse de thé.  
Il s'était décidé.  
Il retournerait quelques temps à Asgard puis reviendrait sur terre.  
A présent que Fury s'était "occupé" des agents qui avaient cru intelligent d'accepter de l'argent pour attenter à la vie de Dame Potts puis de la sienne, il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de faire profil bas.  
Sans doute Odin avait-il egalement discuté avec Fury de sa punition et de sa non dangerosité nouvelle.  
Il rentrerais à Asgard oui. Quelques temps.  
Et puis, il attendait toujours de savoir ce que Thor avait prévu pour l'avenir.  
Il en avait parlé vaguement à un moment.

"- Je rentrerais quelques temps avec vous. Je veux revoir mes employés. Et puis ma place et plus chez moi qu'au palais."  
"- Tu es un prince Loki."  
"- Je sais."  
"- Alors pourquoi ?"  
"- La place d'un prince est-elle dans le cocon de son palais ou avec ses gens ?"

Odin referma son bec, choqué.  
Rho le vilain.

##############################################

Les Avengers s'étaient rassemblés sur l'héliport de la tour pour dire au revoir à la famille royale d'Asgard ainsi que les deux guerriers qui étaient restés jusqu'à la dernière minute.  
Silencieux, Hogun et Volstagg avaient vécut au plus près des évenements, si discrets que presque tous les avaient oubliés. Pourtant, ils avaient été là jusqu'au bout.  
Pour Thor, ils avaient été un soutient bienvenu après la trahison de Sif et Fandral.  
Aucun des humains quand ils reverraient les deux princes.  
Odin n'avait pas fait mystère de son désir de voir Thor prendre le trône.   
Le blond serait couronné dès leur retour et regnerait pendant qu'Odin se reposerait dans le Sommeil. Il y aurait une période de transition de quelques Sommeil bien sur avant que le vieux roi n'abandonne définitivement sa place sur le trône mais Thor voyait son avenir bien loin de Midgar à présent.  
Il avait fait une dernière tentative pour se réconcilier avec Jane, au moins comme amie.  
La jeune femme l'avait envoyé se faire voir.  
Thor l'avait donc laissé sans remors et sans regrets. Il était libre de se tourner vers de nouveaux projets à présent.  
Machinalement, il tendit la main à Loki. Tout aussi machinalement, son frère la prit.  
Un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'ainé des deux princes.  
Loki réalisa soudain son geste.  
Il roula des yeux mais ne lacha pas la main de Thor.  
Un petit sourire lui monta même aux lèvres, ellargissant d'autant celui de son frère.  
Odin les regarde faire sans commenter.  
Ca réchauffait son vieux coeur de voir que ses deux fils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils y avait à nouveau la tendre possessivité de leurs jeunes années.  
C'était une bonne chose.  
Tout le monde salua voyageurs.  
Dans les bras de leur père, toujours aussi gateux de ses deux petites merveilles qui tenaient déja leurs tête et observaient le monde d'un regard aussi incisif qu'intelligent, les deux bébés saluèrent leur mère porteuse d'un babillage enthousiaste.  
Puis Odin appela Heimdall, le Bifrost les saisit puis ils disparurent de la tour.

"- Vous croyez qu'on va les revoir ?"  
"- Pas avant un moment en tout cas." Soupira Tony. Dans ses bras, ses enfants gazouillaient avec éxigence. "Oui, oui, je sais."

C'était l'heure de leur sieste. L'enervement croissant des deux bambins était une preuve évidente. Tony redescendit donc à son atelier pour les placer dans le lit à bascule près de son bureau. Dumm-E roula immédiatement vers eux pour balancer gentiment les bébés qui gazouillèrent plus fort.  
Blasé, Steve soupira, le sourire aux lèvres, d'entendre Tony leur chanter une berceuse. La table de Mendeleief ? Vraiment ? 

##########################################

Le banquet était aussi somptueux que tendu.  
A la table haute, Odin souriait largement. Tranduction, il avait un petit sourire en coin tout à fait satisfait.  
Près de lui, à gauche, son épouse rayonnait.  
De l'autre côté, Thor était visiblement particulèrement content de lui.  
A sa droite, Loki sirotait tranquillement son premier verre d'alcool depuis des mois.  
A la droite de Loki, un peu timide, Hogun et Volstagg ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient là.   
Ho bien sur ils avaient toujours eut un place provilégié auprès de la famille royale mais là, ils étaient carrément à la table haute !!! Ils comprenaient bien que c'était un moment de les remercier de leur soutient tout rabaissant les actes de Fandral et Sif. Mais quand même !  
De part et d'autre de la table haute, les guerriers les plus honorés d'Asgard ne savaient trop comment gerer le retour de leur second prince.  
A la place qu'il avait, il était visiblement de retour en grace.  
Tout dans son attitude autant que dans celle de la famille royale le montrait mais...Odin n'avait pas encore fait d'annonce.  
Après la viande comme souvent ?  
Odin finit par se lever.  
Immédiatement, les conversations moururent.  
Chacun se tendit pour écouter.

"- Mes amis, ce soir, nous fetons le retour parmis nous de Loki, second prince d'Asgard." Loki inclina respectueusement la tête vers son père. "Il y a dix ans, Loki m'a rappelé par ses actes que bien que je sois roi d'Asgard et Père de Toutes Choses, ce titre n'était gage d'omniscience, encore moins à propos de mes propres enfants. J'ai oublié qu'ils étaient des individus et non des pions sur un échiquier politique. Pour cela, je m'en excuse auprès de tous les deux. Thor... Loki... Je suis désolé."

Un peu choqué, les deux princes l'assurèrent qu'ils avaient pardonnés. Odin leur avait fait du mal à tous les deux même si de façon différente.  
Un silence de mort était tombé dans l'assistance.  
Personne ne s'était attendu à ca.

"- J'en profite ce soir pour annoncer que le couronnement de Thor aurai lieu à la prochaine nouvelle lune première." Il y avait tellement de lunes au dessus d'Asgard, il fallait bien préciser. "Je compte sur lui pour se choisir une compagne rapidement et nous remplir la nourricierie d'ici le changement de siècle." 

Thor rougit furieusement avant qu'un sourire absolument prédateur n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

"- Ne vous en faites pas, père. Je sais déja auprès de qui faire ma demande."

Odin haussa un sourcil.  
Ha ? Il n'était pas au courant de ça lui !  
Et visiblement, Loki non plus.  
Le second prince semblait surprit. Mais pas jaloux. La jalousie était quelque chose qu'il avait laissé derrière lui à présent.  
Le sourire qui fendait son visage n'avait plus rien de la fausseté affichée qu'il avait pu montrer à une époque. Au contraire, il semblait réellement heureux pour son ainé.

"- Loki... Je sais que des rumeurs courent sur ton compte et sur tes actes. Que chacun le sache donc. Je fais entièrement confiance à Loki pour faire ce qui est juste et bon. Je ne veux plus entendre de rumeurs ridicules à son égard. Depuis dix ans, il a prouvé qu'il était capable de changer dans le bon sens et qu'il était digne des responsabilités qui sont les siennes. Grâce à son travail, nombreux sont les asgardiens à être simplement vivants à l'heure actuelle. Le trône n'a, de plus, que trop négligé Asgard dans son ensemble que pour se concentrer sur la ville à ses pieds. Loki, je te remercie de m'avoir rappelé qu'Asgard n'est pas simplement le palais et la ville haute. Je soutiendrais le choix que tu feras pour les années à venir, quelqu'il soit. Que tu restes ici ou que tu retournes vers ceux qui dépendent de tes bons soins depuis sept ans."

Loki se sentit rougir.  
C'était bien la première fois qu'Odin le félicitait ainsi devant tout le monde ! Et si son père ne lui avait pas plus interdit de faire ce qu'il faisait. Il lui laissait juste toute latitude de faire ce qu'il estimait juste. C'était.... Infiniment bon.   
Odin le considérait comme capable.  
Un long frisson lui remonta le long du dos.  
Frigga lui lança un sourire infiniment fier et tendre.  
Loki sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
Ils allaient le faire pleurer ces idiots !!!

"- Nombres d'entre-vous se demandent pourquoi Sif et Fandral sont actuellement en prison." Continua Odin. "L'un comme l'autre ont été prévenus à plusieurs reprises de leur analyse incorrecte de la situation de Loki comme de celle de Thor. Leur certitude de savoir mieux que la famille royale les tenants et aboutissants de plusieurs situations politiques majeures les à ammené à manquer de tuer non seulement Loki mais deux enfants de l'un des dirigeants de Midgar. Leur comportement ne peut être toléré. Ils ont fait preuve d'outre-cuidance, de jalousie, de haine et pire, de bétise crasse. Je ne peux tolerer que l'élite d'Asgard ne prete pas l'oreille aux ordres de leurs supérieurs. Si leur écart avait été le premier, leur sanction aurait été clémente. Malheureusement pour eux, ce n'est pas le cas. A cause de leur stupidité, c'est la seconde fois qu'ils mettent en péril non seulement un prince d'Asgard mais en plus la paix avec un ou plusieurs autres royaumes. Je ne peux rester sourd et aveugle à de tels manquements."

Le regard glacé d'Odin fit baisser la tête à de nombreux guerriers. La mise en garde était à tellement de niveau que certain avaient du mal à concerver le contenu de leur vessie dans le contenant.

"- J'ai donc décidé que puisque Midgar avait eut une telle influence positive sur mes fils, un petit stage pour ces deux imbéciles serait le bienvenu aussi. Tous leurs pouvoirs seront scellés. D'ici quelques années, ils nous reviendront plus sages et plus obéissant. Peut-être"

Et le peut-être ne portait pas sur la sagesse et l'obéissance mais sur le retour.  
Bizarrement, Loki comme Thor trouvèrent la punition tout à fait correcte.  
Ils auraient pu éxiger plus mais...C'était correct.  
Odin leva son verre vers ses fils

"- Mes enfants, je suis heureux de vous retrouver. Je suis fier de vous. A présent, il vous appartient de faire d'Asgard le royaume dont VOUS serez fiers."

Puis il se rassit.  
Les serviteurs vinrent remplir les assiettes de desserts et les coupes d'alcool.  
Puis le banquet reprit rapidement une décontraction qui n'avait pas été vue depuis longtemps.  
Tout allait bien.  
Les deux princes étaient là, les deux princes étaient ce qu'ils devaient être.  
Que demander de plus ?  
Rien.  
Ha si !  
Un peu plus de biere bien sur !

################################################

Loki avait reprit possession de ses appartements.  
Comme il s'y attendait, ils étaient absolument net et n'y manquait que ce qu'il avait prit lors de son départ pour la ville basse.  
C'était étrange de revenir là.  
Il ne s'y sentait plus chez lui.  
Il se sentait davantage chez lui dans les appartements de Thor, dans les bras de son frère, que là.  
Il n'avait jamais aimé sa chambre de toute façon.  
Les fenètres donnaient sur la ville.  
Il avait toujours envié celle de Thor dont les fenètres donnaient sur les montagnes.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun tourna à peine la tête vers son frère.

"- Que puis-je pour toi, Thor ?"  
"- Je suppose sur tu retourneras chez toi demain ?"  
"- Je veux voir comment vont mes employés et mes malades."

Thor hocha la tête.   
Loki dut une seconde surprit et même décut qu'il ne cherche pas à le retenir.

"- C'est normal, ils sont ta responsabilité. J'aurais été décut que tu n'y ailles pas, même un court moment."

Le jotun se détendit. La fierté que Thor ressentait pour lui lui faisait un bien fou.  
Il laissa son frère le prendre par la main pour l'asseoir sur le lit tendu de soie.  
Loki avait toujours aimé son confort. La soie avait toujours eut sa préférence devant les fourrures.

"- Loki... j'ai longuement réfléchit et ne fais pas de commentaire sinon je te chatouille jusqu'a ce que mort s'en suive." Loki éclata de rire. "Loki.... Veux tu régner sur Asgard à mes côtés ?"

Le rire du jotun mourut dans sa gorge.

"- ...Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Thor ?"  
"- Veux-tu être mon consort ?"

Il n'allait pas parler de reine, ce serait stupide. Loki n'avait rien d'une femme même s'il pouvait porter des enfants.

"- ....Tu as trop bu, Thor ?"  
"- Je ne plaisante pas, Loki. Voyons la vérité en face toi et moi. Nous nous manquons l'un à l'autre quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Tu as le génie politique dont je manque et j'ai l'audace et la force physique que le roi d'Asgard doit exhiber pour tenir en équilibre les forces des neufs royaumes. Tu pourrais être mon éminence grise, mais toi comme moi savons que tu finirais par en avoir assez parce que je ferais des bourdes ou que je ne saurais pas quoi dire au bon moment sans t'en referer ce qui finirait par me faire passer pour faible et diminuer d'autant la force d'Asgard. Si nous nous partageons le trône, nous éliminons d'un coup nombre de conspirations qui pourraient se dresser contre nous et entre nous. Si tu es roi avec moi, personne ne tentera de faire jouer ton ancienne réputation contre toi comme si tu tentais de prendre ma place. A l'inverse, tu as suffisament de bagout et d'intelligence pour utiliser justement cette réputation pour sceller davantage ta place près de moi."  
"- Thor..."  
"- Et autre chose. Si tu es sur le trône près de moi, l'exil de tes enfants n'aura plus lieu d'être puisqu'ils ne pourront être utilisés comme leviers, aussi bien sur toi que sur moi. Je pourrais les faires revenir près de toi, près de nous... "  
"- Et pour l'héritier du trône ?"

Thor rougit soudain brutalement.  
Loki le regard sans comprendre une minute avant de rougir lui aussi affreusement.  
Le blond lui dédia un petit sourire d'excuse.

"- Je comprendrais que tu n'ais pas pour moi les même sentiments que ceux que j'ai pour toi, Loki. Je ne te demanderai jamais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Je ne te demanderais rien, je te le promets. Tu seras totalement libre de tes amours. Et pour le trône, je n'aurais aucun mal à trouver une concubine qui échangera une vie facile contre un fils, tu le sais."

De plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard choqué de son frère, Thor s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Le nez bas, il finit par se lever.

"- Je...Oublie ce que j'ai dit...Je...Je n'en reparlerais plus..."

Il alla pour partir mais Loki le rattrapa au vol.

"- ATTENDS !" 

Surprit, Loki porta sa main à sa gorge.  
Ha tient.   
Tout aussi surprit que son frère, Thor hésita.

"- Thor, s'il te plait ?"

La voix du jotun était rauque et forcée mais bien présente.  
Le blond vint timidement se rasseoir.

"- Thor... Depuis quand...."

Le blond haussa les épaules, désabusé.

"- Toujours je suppose."  
"- Voyons..."  
"- J'y ai réfléchit, Loki. J'ai commencé à te repousser à l'adolescence parce que ca me faisait peur. J'avais des envies bizarres incompatibles avec mon petit frère. Quand j'ai réalisé... j'ai préféré enterrer tout ça. Et te chasser loin de moi comme je pouvais....Je suis désolé."

Loki soupira.

"- Je sais que tu n'éprouves pas la même chose que moi, Loki. Je..."  
"- Thor...S'il te plait...Tais-toi."

Le prince ainé se tut. La tristesse de son regard était si résignée qu'elle serra le coeur de Loki.

"- Je t'aime beaucoup, Thor. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi le grand frère que j'adulais et qui était toujours près de moi à commencé à me maltraiter du jour au lendemain sans que j'ai rien fait. Je me disais que j'avais du faire quelque chose, que c'était ma faute."  
"- Loki..."  
"- Chut Thor."

Le blond la boucla.  
Loki prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
Elles étaient fraiches et douces, comme toujours.

"- Je ne sais pas si je peux t'aimer comme tu le voudrais, Thor. Je t'aime, soit en certain. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux t'aimer jusque là."  
Thor soupira doucement.

"- Du moment que tu restes près de moi, Loki, je peux tout accepter."

Loki se pencha sur son frère pour l'embrasser sur le front.  
C'était perturbant.  
Et ca l'était encore plus de ne pas l'être tant que ça.

"- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, d'accord ?"

Thor hocha la tête.

"- Bien sur mon Loki. C'est pour ca que j'ai préféré t'en parler ce soir." Devant la surprise de son frère, le prince couronné expliqua. "Tu vas partir quelques temps. Nous serons séparés, encore, mais la distance et le temps te laisseront réfléchir à tête reposée sans que ma présence ne t'embarasse."  
"- Tu es devenu respectueux et réfléchit, Thor. Des fois, c'est perturbant, sache le."

Le blond éclata de ce rire chaud qui ravissait toujours Loki.  
Sans réfléchir, Thor posa sa main sur la nuque de son frère pour poser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

"- Je vais te laisser pour ce soir, Loki. Je suppose que tu ne seras plus là quand je me leverais demain. Alors prends soin de toi et de tes patients. Tu sais où je suis. J'attendrai ta....tes décisions, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra."

Il déposa encore un baiser sur le front de son cadet puis sortit.  
Jane n'avait décidément été qu'une passade, un moyen de s'étourdir, voir de se rassurer. Mais il n'y avait rien à rassurer pour Thor.  
Il lui fallait juste Loki près de lui, quelqu'en soit la façon.  
C'est le coeur bien plus léger que le prince Aesir retourna à ses appartements, laissant son frère perdu dans ses pensées.

#################################################

"- LOKIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!"  
"- Erik, Sven..."

Les deux mercenaires ouvrirent de grands yeux.

"- Hé ! Mais tu parles ! Et t'es plus cousu !"  
"- Et j'ai recut le pardon total de la part d'Odin. Je suis à nouveau Prince de plein droit avec tout ce qui va avec."  
"- Tu nous as manqué, vieux. A tous. Le gars qui te remplace est un type bien mais.... Il n'a pas ta magie. Il en faudrait trois comme lui."

Loki eut un large sourire.  
Sept ans plus tôt, il était arrivé ici le dos rond, remplis de rancoeur et de colère.  
A présent, il y revenait comme on vient voir un ami.  
C'est avec plaisir qu'il accepta les claques dans le dos des deux mercs.

"- Tu nous reviens définitivement ou pas ?"  
"- Je n'ai pas encore prit ma décision."  
"- On t'as offert mieux ?"  
"- On peut le voir comme ca."

Les deux hommes n'insistèrent pas.

"- On m'a offert la moitié du trône."  
"- Et qui sur l'autre moitié ?"  
"- Thor."

Les deux mercs eurent le même sourire en coin.

"- Hou le petit perveeeers !!"  
"- C'est de ton prince et futur roi que tu parles, Sven." Mais Loki sourirait aussi.  
"- C'est quand même un gros dégueulasse."

Dans la ville haute, un tel commentaire lui aurait valu un duel à mort, ici, ca ne fit que faire rire Loki et Erik.

"- Tu impliques que je serais dessous, je suis vexé !"

Faites confiances à des types terre à terre pour vous dédramatiser une situation.  
Erik ne pu s'empecher d'en rajouter une couche.

"- Soyons honnettes, Loki, tu n'es pas l'image de la virilité Asgardienne triomphante."  
"- Mais plutôt de sa femme qui attends avec une poele a frire pour lui défoncer le crane parce qu'il rentre bourré à point d'heure !"

Loki s'offusqua une seconde avant de rire à son tour. De la part de ces deux là, ce n'était pas méchant. Moqueur, idiot, vexant, mais pas méchant.

"- Vous êtes vilains."  
"- Bah, si tu acceptes la proposition, t'auras qu'a nous faire mentir, tient. Ca sera marrant que tu nous invites au palais pour une cérémonie quelconque et que le roi ai du mal à s'asseoir."

Cette fois, Loki ne pu que se prendre le front dans la main en riant.

"- Vous êtes effrayants."  
"- C'est pour ca que tu nous as embauché."

L'hilarité des deux mercs retomba soudain.

"- Loki....Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches."  
"- C'est à propos de Dora."

Ils arrivaient devant la porte de sa maison.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"  
"- Elle a été condamnée à mort."

Un froid de glace se referma sur le ventre du prince.

"- Quoi ?"  
"- Elle a...arrangé une gamine très mal en point. C'était soit la gamine soit le bébé et...Le père l'a apprit. C'était un viol. Mais il était le père. Quand il a comprit.... Dora est en prison. Le proces à eut lieu il y a une semaine. Elle a fait appel mais elle n'a pas les moyens de faire trainer."

Loki serra les machoires.

"- Et mon remplaçant ?"  
"- Il a tenté de faire passer ca pour un accident mais avec la réputation qui a commencé à te tomber sur le dos..."  
"- C'est ma réputation qui l'a fait condamner."

Les deux mercs hochèrent la tête.  
Loki réfléchit un long moment.

"- Erik, Sven, en tant que prince d'Asgard, je vous propose un contrat à long terme auprès de ma personne. Acceptez vous ?"

Les deux hommes s'entre regardèrent.  
Loki était sérieux ?  
S'il l'était c'était l'assurance que leur famille serait à l'abrit pour des siècles !

"- Et comment !!!"  
"- Très bien, alors agissez comme tel et suivez moi."

Immédaitement, les deux gardes du corps tout nouvellement engagés se placèrent un devant et l'autre derrière le prince.  
Ils l'escortèrent jusqu'à la prison de quartier.

#####################################################

Odin se frotta les yeux.  
Il était épuisé.  
Devant lui, Loki, deux soldats, une gamine et Thor.

"- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer lentement ce qui s'est passé ?"

Ca ne faisait pas vingt-quatre heures que Loki était rentré.   
Il aurait pu attendre un peu plus pour la pagaille ?  
Au moins qu'il dorme ?

"- Dora allait être mise à mort à cause de ma réputation. Je suis allée la chercher. Fin."  
"- Loki...."  
"- Odin."  
"- Je crois que je préfère ta voix mentale. Elle est moins agressive. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi mon fils. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi le Conseil est venu me voir en rugissant au meurtre, à l'assassinat, au viol des traditions et au massacre des bébés biglesnipes."  
"- je doute que ce dernier point les déranges."  
"- Je parlais de leurs rejetons."  
"- Ha pardon."

Mal à l'aise, Dora, Sven et Erik piétinnaient d'un pied sur l'autre.  
Thor finit par prendre pitié d'eux.  
Il appela un garde.

"- Escortez ces trois personnes aux cuisines. Qu'ils se restorent. Nous les ferons querir le moment venu."

Le soulagement qui passa sur le visage des trois jeunes gens fit soupirer Odin.  
Il n'avait rien contre le fait que le peuple le craigne, bien au contraire. Mais qu'ils aient à ce point peur ? C'était vexant. Et inquiétant.  
Une fois qu'ils furent en famille, Odin réitéra sa question.

"- Alors ?"

Loki s'assit sans grace sur le fauteuil en face du bureau du roi, les pattes grandes écartées.

"- Je suis allez reprendre mon cabinet. Dora à sauvé la vie d'une gamine mourrante. La gosse a fait une fausse couche mais le père de l'enfant à refusé qu'elle aille voir un guerrisseur. Dora a fait un curetage mais le père l'a accusé du meutre du bébé. Le foétus était déja mort. Pire, le père est le type qui a violé la gamine. Pour éviter la honte, la famille lui a marié la gosse. Elle n'a pas 1400 ans, père !!! C'est une enfant !!! Avec la réputation que j'ai, les magistrats n'ont pas écouté Dora et l'on condamné dans raison."

Odin hocha la tête.  
Jusque là, les actes de Loki étaient justifiés.  
Il avait débarqué à la prison pour éxiger la relaxe de la jeune apprentie guerrisseuse. Il avait appuyé sa demander par son rang puisque c'était la seule chose qui pouvait passer par dessus l'ordre du juge de proximité.  
Puis, prévenu personne ne savait comment, le père du foetus, un violeur donc et un pédophile en prime vu l'age de la petite, avait débarqué pour faire un scandale.  
Quand il avait éxigé de savoir de quel droit Loki modifiait la tradition ainsi et déclarait en prime son mariage avec la gamine comme illégal, Loki lui avait lancé un regard aussi cruel que noir. "En tant que future Mère de Toutes Choses."  
CA ca avait causé débat.  
Ca s'était presque finit en émeute.  
Loki aurait bien remit un peu de calme avec sa magie mais elle était toujours bridée.  
D'ailleurs...  
Odin fit le tour du bureau, posa sa main sur le crâne de son cadet puis libéra la magie de son fils.  
Loki lacha un feulement de surprise et de plaisir mélé.  
C'était comme retrouver une main coupée.

"- Et d'où t'es venue cette idée, Loki ?"

C'était surtout ca qui interessait Odin.  
Thor leva la main.  
Il était presque béat de contentement même s'il comprenait très bien que Loki acceptait seulement la moitié de son offre. Il acceptait le trône avec lui. Pour le reste....

"- J'ai proposé à Loki de partager le trône avec moi, Père. Vous savez que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions vraiment frère."

Odin se prit le front dans la main.

"- Je ne veux PAS savoir. Ce ne m'interesse pas, je ne veux même pas imaginer."

Résigné, il soupira à en déraciner une sapinière.

"- Je me fais trop vieux pour ça. Après tout vous avez sans doute raison.... Oui...On va faire comme ca. En fait....Vous serez couronnés tous les deux. Et ensuite ? Débrouillez vous ! Je dors et je prends Frigga pour une nouvelle lune de miel de un ans dans le plus lointain des royaumes."

Désolés, les deux princes s'entre regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Odin semblait vraiment épuisé et lessivé.

"- Père..."  
"- Ca ne me regarde plus les enfants. Vous êtes majeur, Thor va être couronné, c'est à lui de savoir ce qu'il fait. Si vous estimez que c'est le mieux, très bien. Je ne veux pas le savoir !"  
"- Pour la lignée..."

Odin posa une main sur la bouche de Loki

"- Chut, silence, je ne veux pas savoir j'ai dit. Je suis trop vieux pour ces bétises."

Ronchon, vidé, blasé et surtout, totalement dépasé, Odin finit par chasser ses fils de son bureau.  
Il voulait juste DORMIR.  
Debout dans le couloir, les deux princes s'entre regardèrent.

"- ...Alors tu acceptes ma proposition ?"  
"- Au moins en partie."  
"- C'est tout ce que je te demande."

Loki soupira.

"- Je crois qu'on a vraiment mit un coup à Odin."  
"- Il s'en remettra... Et Asgard appartient aux jeunes."  
"- Tu es cruel.  
"- Presque autant que toi."

Thor avait prit son frère dans ses bras.  
Ses bras passés autours de sa taille, il lui carressait les reins d'un doigts oublieux.

"- J'imagine que tu as déja des idées sur tout ?" Sourit encore le blond.  
"- J'ai surtout des idées. Nous en discuterons ?"  
"- Evidement..."

Timide,Thor se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son frère.  
Loki sursauta mais ne le repoussa pas.  
Encouragé, il recommença en appuyant un tout petit peu plus le baiser.  
Dès qu'il sentit Loki frémir, il se recula.  
Il ne serait pas insistant.  
Les joues roses, le jotun détourna les yeux.

"- Il faut que j'aille voir Erik, Sven et Dora."  
"- Oui mon frère."

Loki prit la direction des cuisines à grand pas, Thor le suivit sans peine.  
Loki n'avait pas laché sa main.

#######################################

Epilogue.

Les deux bambins venaient de feter leurs dix ans.  
Fascinés, ils observaient les ors autours d'eux la bouche ouverte.  
Ils n'étaient pas les seuls.  
Comme eux, les cinq premiers Avengers étaient fascinés.  
C'était la première fois qu'ils venaient à Asgard.  
Loki et Thor étaient revenus sur Midgar de loin en loin aussi bien pour les voir eux que venir aux nouvelles pour Sif et Fandral.  
Les deux Guerriers n'avaient pas encore regagnés le droit de revenir à Asgard.  
Leur colère et leur rancoeur ne s'apaisait pas.  
Lorsque Sif avait apprit que Loki et Thor s'étaient unis, elle était devenu comme folle.  
C'était quatre ans plus tôt.  
Depuis personne n'avait de nouvelles d'elle.  
Fandral la cherchait sans succès.  
Après leur couronnement commum, il avait fallut six ans à Thor pour convaindre Loki de l'épouser pour de bon.  
Ca avait été long mais va en valait la chandelle.  
A présent, les Avengers avaient été convoqués par le trône d'Asgard.  
Un peu à cran, Fury avait eut du mal à les laisser venir.  
Tony avait argué qu'il irait de toute façon. S'il ne pouvait y aller en tant que Iron Man, defenseur de Midgar, il irait en tant que papa des filieuls de la "reine" d'Asgard.  
Si Loki l'entendait encore dire ca, il se prendrait encore un glaçon de trois kilos en travers de la face.  
Le jotun acceptait déja en grinçant des dents le titre de Mère de Toutes Choses, fallait arreter les bétises à un moment ou un autre. Il était co-roi d'Asgard. Point.  
Les premières années de règne du couple avait été...interessantes.  
Certains avait vu avec leur ascention le moment idéal pour détruire Asgard.  
La réponse militaire avait été instantanée, brutale, destructice et particulièrement vicieuse.  
Malekith avait essayé une fois. Pas deux.  
Aux vues de la réaction du trône d'Asgard, les autres ennemis du royaume eternel avaient décidés qu'ils n'allaient pas risquer un génocide.  
Depuis QUAND voyaient-on le roi, ou ici LES rois en première ligne et tracer leur chemin jusqu'au camp adverse en barbottant dans le sang jusqu'aux cuisses ?  
On disait que Malekith s'était éxilé dans une caverne obscure et qu'il criait encore de terreur régulièrement au souvenir de la brutalité absolue de l'armée d'Asgard.

"- TONTON LOKI !!!"

Stjórna et Sigurvegari sautèrent dans les bras de leur parrain.

"- Bonjour mes trésors. Comment allez vous ?"

A dix ans, les deux petits génies se préparaient à entrer au MIT.  
Leur père faisait parfois crétin rural près d'eux.  
Et loin de le gener, Tony en était à chaque fois béat de plaisir.  
Pourtant, malgré leur évident maturité et leur intelligence, l'ingénieur ne les laissait jamais oublier qu'ils étaient avant tout des enfants.

"- On va bien tonton Loki. Et toi ?"  
"- Je vais très bien. Asgard vous plait ?"  
"- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!"

Loki leur déposa un baiser sur la joue à chacun puis salua chacun des Avengers, un sourire chaleureux au visage.  
Encore quelque chose qui fascinait Steve.  
Il était si loin l'homme blessé et à moitié fou qui les avait attaqués près de vingt ans auparavant....   
Thor vint posa un bras autour des épaules de son frère, consort et époux.

"- Mes amis !!! Il y avait longtemps."

Le trône avait fait un bien fou à Thor également.  
Il était plus posé, plus tranquille... Il semblait aussi plus sérieux. Une nouvelle maturité l'habitait.   
mais elle n'était due qu'au trône.

"- Alors ? Il est où ?" Ne put s'empecher de trépigner Clint.

Loki renifla avec amusement.

"- Venez."

Ils verraient pour les mondanités politiques plus tard."  
Loki conduisit le groupe juqu'aux appartements royaux.  
Les Avengers saluèrent un énorme loup, un cheval monstrueux et un serpent colossal qui gardaient tous les trois une jeune femme qu'ils connaissaient tous et qui avait un tout petit bébé dans les bras.

"- Vous vous rappelez de ma fille Héla ?"  
Les humains saluèrent la déesse qui berçait son petit frère.  
Loki vint prendre le bébé pour le présenter aux Avengers.

"- Voici mon fils, Jafnvægi Thorson."

Tony eut un sourire en coin.  
En dix ans, il avait prit le temps d'apprendre le norrois ancien. Ce n'était pas de l'Asgardien, mais c'était assez proche pour qu'il puisse traduire la langue de ses voisins.

Jafnvægi.  
Equilibre.

 

~fin~


End file.
